summer fling
by make up your mind
Summary: Flora and Helia met and fell in love over the summer, now it time for their friends to meet. But things doesn't go the way they intended; with Timmy and Tecna acting like childen, Brandon getting dumped by Stella and Musa trying to get her life together.
1. the summer is over

Ever since that summer day in July when he met her, he knew that this was more than a summer fling. The way he felt about her was different from all the other girls he had been with, it was in a good way different not as bad way. They had only known each other for two months now but it felt like years, and he was sure she felt the same way as him.

Now the summer was over and they had to get back to their normal life even though it wasn't the end of their relationship, he knew it was the end of having her all to himself because now he had to tell his friends about her. He loved his friends no doubt about that but every time they met the new girl in his life, they would always find something wrong with her or the girl didn't like his friends.

As he sat there and waiting on his friends to come down at their favorite café his thoughts where running wild with how to tell them, without telling them too much. The first one of his friends to show up were Timmy who always showed up five minutes early for every appointment they had ever made.

He had known Timmy since he was nine and moved in to the house across from him, ever since that day they had been friends. And what a friend Timmy had been through the years; he was always ready with facts, dates or statistics about anything Helia wanted to discuss. If he were in any sort of trouble he knew he could count on Timmy to be there for him, even though Timmy wasn't very good with that kind of things.

"Hey, good to see you again!" Helia said and got up from his chair to give Timmy a hug and Timmy hugged him back and as he pulled back he had a big smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you are back, the girls have been driving us crazy because we wouldn't tell them where exactly you were so they could come and visit you."

"Yeah I know, you don't know how many missed calls I have from them." Helia grinned as he and Timmy sat back down again.

"So what is the news you wanted to shear with us?" Timmy asked curious, Helia only got his mouth open when someone suddenly yelled very loudly and making him center of attention.

"Since when did you become, a too imported person to not answering my calls?" Helia didn't have to look up at the person to know who it was; there were only one person he knew who would make an entrance like that - Stella. He had met Stella when they were 15; she had walked right up to him and had demanded that he would do a portrait of her because word around school was that he was the best. Like always Stella got what she wanted, Helia did the portrait and a friendship had bloomed between them. Stella had always been a big supporter when it came to his art; she would often help him sell his paintings to her father's high power friends and Helia had been a 'supporter' on Stella's shopping trips when she didn't have a boyfriend, which wasn't often.

"I missed you too, Stella." Helia said and laughed as he got up from his chair once again, and Stella ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Do you know how worried I have been? What if something happened to you, than I wouldn't have known where to drive to, to come and help you?" Stella said, being dramatic and putting a hand up to her chest. Helia had to admit he hadn't missed Stella's ability to make things more dramatic than they were.

"If anything happened to him, he would have been at the Hospital." Timmy pointed out to her and she gave him a dirty look.

"That is not the point Timmy." She said and sat down in the chair beside Timmy and before Timmy could respond, Layla and Musa came walking in arm in arm giggling like two School girls. Helia had known Musa since he was 11 and it was Timmy who had introduced them, since Timmy had been tutoring her in math. Musa was like the wild little sister you always have to keep an eye on, to him; and he had to admit he liked it since he was an only child. He had only known Layla for two years and it was Musa who had introduced her to the group. And Layla was a wonderful contribution to the group and Helia had come to care for her and her boyfriend Nabu.

"Why are you two giggling like two school girls?" Stella asked as Musa and Layla took turns hugging Helia and then sat down.

"Oh no reason Layla just told me what Nabu is doing that is so important, that he couldn't be here." Musa answered and Helia smiled. Layla and Nabu had been together over a year now, Nabu was the first person that anyone from the group had dated and the others had like and accepted, Helia just hope it was going to go the same way with Flora.

"So what I want to talk to you about was that doing my vacation I met a girl, who I fell in love with."

"So I'm assuming that since you are telling us about her, it wasn't just a summer fling." Timmy said he knew Helia well enough by now to know; he wouldn't have asked them all to meet, just so he could tell them about some summer fling he had. There had to be more to it.

"You are correct Timmy, turns out the girl lives here in Magix too, so we decided to keep seeing each other when we got home." Helia said like he was reading Timmy's mind.

"So that is why you didn't want us to come visit you. Are you ashamed of us?" Stella said playful and smirked, which confused Helia.

"No of course not, I want you to meet her and her friends."

"Are you sure she not a crazy person?" Layla asked also smirking, why was she asking that question?

"Yes I'm sure."

"She looks like the bad type of girl, are you sure she is not in trouble with the law?" Musa grinned.

"You haven't even met her and-"That was when he realized that the things the girls were saying, were the things he usual would say when the girls told him about a new guy they were seeing. All of the others burst out in laughter when they could see on his facial expression, he had figured it out." Ha ha very funny." Helia said and he started laughing a long with them. He had always been teased with he a little too overprotective about who his friends were dating.

"Does that mean you will come to dinner tonight and meet Flora and her friends?"

"Of course we will and I'm sure it is going to be fun."

* * *

"Be nice to him, I really like him." Flora said one last time to her friends before she opened the door with a smile. "Hello and Welcome Helia." Flora said happy that he was finally here, even though he were on time Flora felt like it took him forever to get here because her friends had kept asking questions about him.

"Thank you, Flora. These are for you." Helia said and gave her a bouquet lilies. And Flora smiled that perfect smile, Helia loved so much and she gave a quick kiss on his lips.

"You didn't have to." Flora said forgetting all about her friends who were standing impatiently waiting for Flora to introduce them

"I know but I wanted to." Helia smiled as he grazed into her eyes and that was when Flora remembered her Friends who were still waiting.

"Guys this is Helia, Helia this is Brandon, Sky, Bloom, Riven and Tecna." Everyone except for Riven smiled but she would have been more worried if he did smile. Because that mostly mean he was up to something and that was never good.

"Nice to finally meet everybody, Flora has talked a lot about you."

"Funny Flora didn't want to tell us anything about you." Brandon said and Bloom elbowed him in his ribs.

"Sorry, Brandon is having a bad week his 'girlfriend' dumped him." Tecna apologized and Brandon looked at her in shock; he couldn't believe she just said that, he had told her that in confidence. Neither could Flora but she was most of all confused because she hadn't even heard Brandon had a girlfriend in the first place.

"First of all she wasn't my girlfriend she was just a summer fling and now it is over." Even though he tried to cover it up the hurt he felt, they could all see it when he talked about it. And then silence fall over them.

"So Helia are your friends invisible, since I can't see them anywhere?" Riven asked breaking the silence.

"They will be here any minute, I sure of." Helia answered polite.

"Well lets us all sit down in the sofa while we wait, I'm just going to check on the dinner. Tecna and Bloom do you guys mind helping me?" Flora asked.

"Of course not." Tecna said and disappeared into the kitchen with Bloom and Flora, meanwhile the boys took a seat in the sofa.

"So Helia how did you and Flora meet?" Sky asked trying to make conversation.

"We where both volunteers in the project "save the forest" and we ended up working together. And Flora as you know was breath-taking, the way she can bring back life plans is fanatic, no wait I don't think there is a word that can describe it. "Helia said with a dreamy smile on his face, there was no doubt he was head over hells for Flora.

"So what do you normally do when you are not saving the forest? I mean for living." Brandon asked generally getting little curious, who Helia really were.

"I'm an artist, my specialty is portraits."

"Really maybe you have done somebody I know."

"The princess of Solaria was the first one I did and is the one I'm most proud of because she couldn't sit still, every other minute she would move or switch pose." Brandon suddenly got really quiet and Helia was just about to ask, if he said anything wrong when Sky started talking.

"I think I heard a knock on the door." Sky got up and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry we are late but … Sky what are you doing here?" Layla asked as she and the other entered the apartment. Meanwhile Bloom and Flora came out of the kitchen.

"Flora is a friend of mine and Bloom's, what are you doing here?"

"Helia is a friend of ours, Nabu is parking the car he will be here in the minute. " Layla said and hugged Sky and so did Stella.

"I haven't seen you since you were 15 you look all grown up, both of you." Stella said and walked over to Bloom and hugged her. Stella smiled but that quickly disappeared when her eyes landed on Brandon.

"Brandon." Stella said and an ice-cold tone.

"Stella." Brandon said and tried to look her in her eyes but she was avoiding eye contact.

"Wait does everyone all of a sudden know each other now." Riven questioned confused.

"Well it looks like it." Flora answered

"Wow what a small world, what are they odds of that happening. No Timmy I don't actually want to know." Musa said and put her hand up so Timmy wouldn't start talking. Just then Tecna walked out from the kitchen and she didn't look very happy.

"Oh he couldn't even tell you if he wanted to." Tecna said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh let it go Tecna, I won over you in the math competition years ago. Don't you think it is time to let it go?" Timmy said and rolled his eyes which surprised his friends since Timmy had never rolled his eyes of someone.

"Before anyone says anything, yes we know each other and I can't stand the sight of Timmy-." Tecna hissed and got interrupted by Timmy.

"That feeling is 100% mutual." Timmy said and crossed his arms.

"Also Stella is Brandon's summer fling if anyone was wondering. Dinner is ready and I think we should go eat so we can all get this dinner over with. I really don't want to be in the same room as _him, _longer then I have to." Tecna said and everyone looked at her. Her friends were shocked they had never seen her like this and it was so out of character for her. The other looked at her like she was a crazy person; they couldn't understand why she would hate Timmy that much.

"Well let's eat." Flora said smiled trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work. The rest of the dinner was awkward and there wasn't mush talking, Tecna and Timmy was sending each other dirty looks across the table, Brandon and Stella was trying to avoid each other by only looking at the food. Yes the dinner wasn't a success.

* * *

**Later that night **

"That dinner was a disaster." Brandon said as he took a sip of his drink. He had decide that after seeing Stella again and having to sit through a whole dinner with her; he need some fun or at least something to distract him from thinking about Stella, he didn't want to sit at home and cry about the fact that they ended things. So he did what he always did when he needed to be distracted; he called Riven. That was how he had ended up at this table in some club he didn't know with live music and of course with Riven.

"You can say that again." Riven said and ordered another drink. "But lets us not talk about that anymore but let's talk about that fiery redhead on the stage, she looks single and easy."

"No Riven she is not my type, besides I'm not interested in a one nightstand." Brandon sighted heavy as the music stopped and the redhead walked down the stage, only to be replace by a young man. The young man was followed by another guy who looked like he had just came from some formal event because he was wearing a very formal suit.

"Hallo everyone I hope you are having a good time here tonight, I'm here to introduce the one the only Markus Jackson all so better known as the Demon." The man stepped away from the microphone and most of the crowd started clapping and yelling things. The other guy who apparently was known as Demon grinned like an idiot and walked up to the microphone.

"It is nice being home again, many of you who comes here regally knows who I am but to those who don't ; I'm Demon and I'm a drummer in a band called passion and we got discovered in this club three months ago so we have been very busy recording our first album. Now we are not allowed to play any of our song yet but we can play cover of a song like we use to, so if you make some noise I'm sure the rest of the band will make their way up here" The crowd was clapping and yelling even loud then before as four people made their way up to the stage, when they were on the stage Brandon could see it was three guys and a girl. Brandon looked at the girl and recognized her.

"Isn't that Helia's friend?" Brandon asked and that got Riven attention away from the redhead who now was standing in the bar. He looked up and recognized like Brandon that it was Musa there was standing there in front of the microphone.

"Yes Musa, I think her name was." Riven said, somehow she seemed different from the girl they had just had dinner with. She seemed to shine on the stage as she started speaking.

"Harry and I are going to sing one of our favorite songs, for you tonight. Here it is Rock you like a hurricane." She took the microphone in her hand and walked to the edge of the stage, soon the rest of the band started play and Musa were swinging her hips from side to side to the beat of the drums and clapped her hands over her head before she started singing.

_It's early morning, the sun comes out._

_Last night was shaking and pretty loud_

_My cat is purring, it scratches my skin_

_So what is wrong with another sin?_

She sang as she danced her way over to the only guy who had a microphone in his hands also. Brandon and Riven couldn't believe how good she were they figured she would be good but not that good. Riven wasn't paying much attention to her voice his main attention was on her red mini skirt there were swinging from side to side as she danced. Now the guy took over and started singing and dancing toward Musa.

_The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell_

_So give her inches and feed her well_

_More days to come, new places to go_

_I've got to leave; it's time for a show._

Never had two people looked as intense at each other as those two on that stage as they met each other half way and started dancing up against each other.

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

The guy ran his hands up and down her body end till she smacked his hands away and jumped down the stage smirking for the guy to follow her. People started getting up from the seats and started dancing too; it was like a chain reaction.

_My body is burning, it starts to shout_

_Desire is coming, it breaks out loud_

_Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose_

_Just have to make it with someone I choose_

He didn't know how she had gotten up on the bar but there where she was now, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. And then it happened her eyes locked with his and it was like she saw right through his soul, he couldn't explain it what he felt that moment. His whole body had this tickling feeling and at the same time it was like his heart skipped a beat, he had never felt this away before and he didn't like it one bit. Because it scared him this feeling, of course he would never admit it.

_The night is calling, I have to go_

_The wolf is hungry, he runs the show_

_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win_

_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting_

Musa felt it too and like Riven she had never felt this way before but unlike Riven she was curious what kind of feeling it was and why she hadn't felt it at the dinner. It hadn't taken her long to recognize them after all she had just seen them a couple of hours ago. She almost couldn't take her eyes off of him but she knew she had to because Harry was done with his part.

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

_Here I am! _

* * *

"_Did you see the way he looked at you?" _A little voice said inside Stella's head as she walked towards her bed in her pink nightgown. She couldn't remember ever being so tired all she wanted to do was lie her head down on her pillow and sleep, it had been a lot harder seeing Brandon again then she had expected. She finally reached her bed after what seemed like forever, she removed the covers then climbed into the bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to drift off when the thought that was constantly boarding her, came again.

"_Why did you break up with him_?" That question had been stuck in her head ever since that day she told him them were through, and honestly she didn't know why. All she knew was that the summer was over and so should her summer fling be, because summer flings ends when the summer ends. She hadn't told any of her friends that they were dating, it was only Layla and Nabu who knew she was seeing someone but they didn't know who.

What Helia saw in Flora she would probably never understand or maybe she just didn't know her but no matter what she couldn't help but hate her. Maybe hate was too strong word to use it was more like she despised her for taking Helia away from them for the summer; he were only supposed to be gone for two weeks but had ended up staying because of her.

This was just like her parents' divorce all over again; first they had gotten separated and then her mother met some guy and spent the summer with him, by the same time the next year her parents were divorce and she hadn't seen her mother in six months. The only thing that had got her through it was her friends and now one of her best friends were leaving her for some girl he barely knew who were friends with her ex summer fling.

She knew Helia wouldn't do it consciously but now he was going to spent most of his time with her and it wasn't like they all had a lot of free time. Helia was busy with his art, Musa with her band, Layla and Nabu had like herself their royal obligation to attend to and Timmy worked for some IT company. They barely could find time to get together before Flora and now it was going to be even harder.

But deep down inside she knew that it wasn't about spending time with her friends but it was about the fact that now she had to see Brandon every time Flora and Helia plan a party together. She couldn't deny that she had missed him even though it was only a couple of days since they brook up, she really had a good time being with him.

When he was here with her the apartment didn't feel so big, cold and dark, she had never felt lonely when he was here in bed with her whispered sweet nothings in her ears. She had felt safe, wanted and cared for when he was there; she got overwhelmed with a wave of sadness and all of a sudden as she lie there thinking about him, all she could do to escape the feeling was to drifting off to sleep and that was what she did .

* * *

The cold night air felt good against her skin, as she walked down the street. She didn't want to stay at the club after she saw Stormy were there too with her sisters; she didn't know why but every time they crossed paths they ended up fighting and she wasn't in a mood for it tonight. She was in a great mood after tonight preferment and for a first time in long time she wasn't cut up in some relationship or in someone's drama. She knew that after dinner tonight that was what could happen now if she wasn't careful, that is why she didn't pick up when Helia or Stella called and that is why she didn't want to talk to Stormy.

Musa had enough drama for a lifetime; with a mother who died when she was very young and a father who had disowned her because she chose Music. The last thing he had told her was that if she chose music she didn't have a place to live anymore, she knew it was just an empty threats but it hurt her in so many ways that she had packed her things and left to never return the same day. Her love life hadn't been without any drama either, but that was mostly her own fault, dumping a guy to be with his brother never ends well for anyone.

" Going home already?" Musa turned around and there where Stormy, Icy and Darcy; of course Stormy couldn't leave her alone she should had known that by now.

"Yes I'm going home; last I checked it wasn't a crime."

"If I was you I wouldn't be so cocky." Icy said coldly, Musa didn't think there were a person in the world that lived more up to their name than Icy did.

"Yeah but you are not, so I'm just going to keep walking."

"But we not done talking to you, you see we saw you little preferment in there with Harry." Darcy said while grabbing Musa's wrist and there by holding her back, so she didn't go anywhere.

"Come on you still think it was me who convinced Harry to break up with you Stormy?" Musa looked over at Stormy.

"That has nothing with this to do." Darcy said, what had she gotten herself into, it was impossible for her to win this. There were three of them and only one of her and this wasn't going to end well judging by the look in Darcy's eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do on a Friday night, Darcy?" The three sisters all turned their heads to see Riven and Brandon.

"Oh lover boy has returned." Icy said, it seemed to Musa that they all five knew each other.

"No pretty sure lover boy is still inside the club." Brandon said referring to Darcy's boyfriend.

"Why are you two here?" Stormy hissed, mad that they had interrupted them.

"That easy to answer Stormy, Riven is clear jealous that I'm dating someone new." Darcy said and let go of Musa. Now Musa understood were they knew each other from, Riven had to be Darcy's ex. She made a mental note to herself to stay away from all of Flora's friends because where they were unpleasant situation seemed to follow.

"No I came to tell you that lover boy in there is really friendly with that hot friend of yours, what is her name….. Kelly?" Riven smirked and Darcy's mouth dropped.

"That bitch I'll show her!" Darcy yelled while she ran away from them with her sisters right behind her, which left Musa really confused. Kelly was a girl who Darcy absolutely couldn't stand; she were convinced that Kelly were out to get her in anyway she could.

"Have you even seen Kelly tonight?" Brandon asked.

"No." Riven answered like it was the obviously thing in the world

"Well thanks both of you for getting me out of that situation, I'll just go home." Musa started walking away backward.

"Sure you don't need us to take you home."Brandon asked and little worry.

"No I'm fine beside I really don't want to be seen with the two of you. Nothing personal but Stella and I have an agreement that involves no talking with the others ex's and anyone who has dated that psycho Darcy will I never trust." Musa turned around but not before looking one last time at Riven; she had admit he was hot but she knew that this time around she need at think with her head and no other body parts.

* * *

Layla and Nabu were cuddled up on the sofa watching one of Layla's all-time favorite movies, after the dinner Layla and Nabu had gone home to layla's apartment for a movie date as Layla called it. Nabu didn't pay any attention to the movie since he had seen it a couple of times before. "So you seemed friendly with Sky and Bloom."

"Yeah they are both really nice people, but I have only met them a couple of times." Layla said with her eyes still fixed on the screen." They have been together since they were fifteen."

"Wow that a long time consideration how young they are."

"Yeah but they are great together, it a shame dinner went the way it did. You know what I think we should go on a double date with them, it would be fun and you will get to know them better."

"And by date you mean, finding out everything all you can about Flora from Bloom and Sky. So you can tell Stella everything afterwards and you two will get all paranoid and start thinking Helia is going to forget you guys." Layla looked at him in surprise; how did he know what she was up to." I heard you talking Stella on the phone, you guys have to relax a little Helia isn't going to forget about you guys just because there is a new girl in his life."

"I know that, but you know Stella and I want to make sure that Flora girl is good for Helia." Layla said and turned off the TV.

"Do you remember when you introduced me to your friends for the first time?"

"Of course I do, they were interrogating you like you were some kind of criminal. I was so mad at them until you left and they all agreed that you were the perfect match for me"

"Well how you think Helia is going to feel if you and Stella don't give Flora a chance?"

"He is going to be sad I guess." Layla answered reluctantly.

"There you go."

"You know sometime you are too smart for you own good." Layla said playful and looked up at him with a grinned.

"I know." Nabu said before placing a soft kiss on her lips and rested his forehead against her." Then it is a good thing I got you, to tell me when I go too far."

* * *

**I do not own Winx Club**

**song used is Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions.**

**There you have it the first chapter what do you think of it?**


	2. the game

"Tell me again why, I said yes to this?" Brandon said and sighed why on earth had he said yes to go to an yoga class I the middle of the forest. It was all Helia's idea after that disaster dinner last Friday; Flora had been in despair that dinner when that Helia had invited Flora and her friends to yoga to cheer her up.

"You all promised after the way you act at dinner, you would make it up to me. And this is how you can make it up to me." Flora answered him as Riven stopped the car.

"By doing yoga, in the middle of the forest?" Tecna asked Flora, as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Yes by doing yoga in the middle of the forest."

"What I don't get is why I have to be here when Bloom and sky don't." Riven complained.

"Because Bloom and sky had a charity event they had to attend to, beside it wasn't Bloom or Sky who were sending Timmy dirty looks across the table or were trying to avoid Stella by only looking at the food."

"Then why do I have to be here, if you haven't noticed I did nothing wrong for once." Riven said as he locked the car.

"Because you have no job at the moment and since you are not taking job hunting seriously, you might as well join us for yoga." Riven mumbled something under his breath that Flora couldn't hear and that was probably for the best. It wasn't that Riven didn't take job hunting seriously, it was just that he never been good with authority figures of any kind. So his job Interview never went very well.

"Oh looks like, prince charming is here."

"Hey everyone." Helia said as he walked up to them and gave a Flora kiss on his lips. Everyone mumbled a similar greeting and they started walking into the forest.

"So do you often do yoga, Helia?" Brandon asked trying to make small talk.

"Once in a while, when I need to relieve some stress. Layla, Stella and Musa do it every week as Layla says; it's a way to relax your body and mind without having to smash thing or taking a nap."

"So your friends are going to be there too? " Flora asked surprised, Helia hadn't mentioned that any of his friends were going to be there.

"Don't know if the girls will be there today, if they are is only Stella and Musa because I know Layla are back home visiting her parents." Helia turned to Brandon "Is it going to be a problem if they are there?"

"No, Stella and I are going to bump into to each other eventually." Brandon said and Flora moaned thank you to him. He knew he had to learn to be around Stella because by the looks of it, Flora and Helia care deeply about each other and wasn't about to break up in the nearest future.

"What is that sound?" Tecna asked, she could hear someone was talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Sounds like someone are talking." Flora said and listen the voice.

"That is rude talking while someone is teaching a class." Tecna frowned.

"It is not a class it is just some random person leading the others, there is also a coffee shop right beside the place they are doing it. Timmy usually in the coffee shop if he occasional are with us out here, there are free Wi-Fi." Helia said as they reached the middle of a forest clearing, where there were group of people doing some, sitting down yoga pose. And right next to them where a big wooden building with big glass windows, and had a big sign where it was written coffee on it. Now they could make out what the voice were saying and who it belong to.

"Five weeks are a long time, have you thought of how this is going to affect all of us." Stella said to Musa who was next to her, both in yoga pants and tank tops.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee." Tecna used as an excuse and went to the shop.

"Stella what are you going on about?" Helia asked as Musa and Stella

"It is nothing but it is a long time since you have been here." Musa said and looked very seriously at Stella and she didn't say anything but Helia could see by the looks of it Stella was dying to tell him something. "I see you brought company with you"

"Yes I invited Flora and her friends." Helia said as he sat down on the free mat next to  
Stella. The same thing did the others.

"How do I do this?" Brandon asked as he sat down.

"You cross one knee behind the other, and rest it outside of the opposite calf. Keep the back knee pressed forward, widen your ankles out to the sides, and then you lower your hips to sit down between your heels." Stella informed him, like Brandon she had realized she had to learn how to be around him without all the awkwardness.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, there is no way I'm doing any of this." Riven wasn't going to do yoga no way it was bad enough Flora had dragged him out here, so early in the morning. He might as well take a nap he thought as he lay down on the mat.

"Riven you are embarrassing me." Flora said but Riven didn't react. Now they switched pose and everyone laid down on the mat, stomach down and used their arms so that they were keeping the top half of their body up. Flora did the same and thought it was little hard since she didn't have great arm muscles.

The next 30 minutes went by in what felt like next to no time at all, but then inside the coffee shop where Tecna were sitting with her phone at one of the tables, Timmy walked in and it didn't take him long to noticed her." Hallo Tecna what are you doing here?"

"Waiting on Flora and the others to be done with yoga, what are you doing here?"

"Well they will be done in two minutes and I'm here to pick up Musa and Stella." Tecna nodded and looked down on her phone again and Timmy sighted. He couldn't believe she were still mad about that silly math competition all those years ago." I don't understand why you were so mad at me because I won; I know it is not the first time you have lost to someone."

"You cheated I don't know how but, you did." Tecna sneering in disgrace, one thing Tecna couldn't stand was someone cheating. Meanwhile the other walked into the shop without them noticing.

"No I didn't." Timmy said offended.

"Yes you did."

"Okay here is what we are going to do; we are going to have a new competition." Timmy knew that Tecna wasn't going to give up and a new competition was the only way they could settle it.

"UUU a competition, we should do like a quiz with round about all sort of stuff." Stella said making the others presence noticed by Timmy and Tecna.

"Yeah it sounds like fun." Musa agreed with Stella for once.

"Yeah it does, me and Helia could make up the game and you guys could play against each other."

"What would be in it for me?" Riven said not very excited.

"How about this losers have to be the winners' slaves for a day." Brandon suggested.

"Okay sounds good." Tecna agreed.

* * *

Three hours later they were all gathered in Helia's apartment, where Helia and Flora had set up four tables and one big blackboard. "Okay this is how we are going to do this, I'm going to be asking the questions and Flora is going to be judging. There is going to be four rounds in total called; what your teacher didn't tell you and math. Then there is two rounds about personal information about you called; trip down memory lane and I never said that!" Helia explained.

"Since Layla couldn't be here we have to divide you into three teams with one captain and to players. The players are going to be picked randomly by Helia pulling your names up from a hat. Anyone have any questions? " Flora asked and smiled.

"Why are there two rounds about personal information about us, I thought it was going to an intelligent competition." Timmy said confused.

"Well me and Flora thought it would be a great way to getting to know each other a little better." Helia answered and he had barely stopped speaking when Tecna said.

"That is not fair I don't know half of the people here and you expect me to answer questions about them? Unless you have some book I can use to study for these two rounds, I suggest they get removed."

"Tecna we will explain those two rounds more when we get to them, I promise you it is not that hard." Flora said and Tecna seem to be okay with that for now.

"Okay now it time to see what teams are going to be, the first team captain is….Tecna." Helia said and put her name on the blackboard under red." Your team is going to be called team red and you going to standing over by the red mark."

"Now to the blue team captain, who is..." Flora said just like a game show host; if the others didn't know better they would have thought Helia and Flora had used the whole day rehearsing this.

"Timmy." Helia announced and wrote Timmy's name under blue. "Timmy, please go and stand over by the blue mark."

"And now for the green team's captain …"

"Nabu." And before Helia could ask him to go and stand over by the green mark, Nabu was already over there.

"Okay now to the two last players on the red team is…" Flora said as she went over to the blackboard ready to write.

"Stella and Sky are on the red team."

"Bloom and Brandon are one the blue team."

"Which leave Riven and Musa to join Nabu."

"Okay first round; what your teacher didn't tell you. How do you defend yourself against an alligator?" Helia asked and Bloom raised her hand like a schoolgirl.

"I know with a Rubber band." Bloom smiled and answered with confidence that her answer was correct.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Riven protested.

"Well Bloom is right; an alligator's jaw muscles used for biting are strong. But the muscles an alligator uses to open its mouth are weak, if you're can get close enough you could wrap a rubber around the alligator's mouth and it would stay shut." Everyone except for Bloom looked at Helia in disbelieve.

"That means one point for the blue team." Flora said and wrote it on the blackboard.

* * *

Layla and her mother was sitting down at the big long table in the dining hall, her father was like usually too busy to com down and eat with them. There was food enough on the table to feed an army; yes everything was just as she remembered it. "Layla darling how is Nabu?" Her mother asked trying to make conversation with her only child.

"He is fine, mother."

"That is good, when do you think I can start planning the wedding?" Layla almost choked on her food, oh she hated it when her mother started complaining about she wasn't engaged to Nabu yet. Their parents had decide when they were born that they were going to get marry but both Nabu and Layla had gotten them to call off the engagement but after that they had realized they cared for each other.

"Mother we have been over this before just because you and Nabu's parents want us to get marry, doesn't it mean we are going to. Beside Nabu have to—."

"Propose first I know Layla but it has been two years now and as your mother I'm concerned about you. This is really hard for me to ask you but are you giving Nabu your milk for free?" Her mother said and took a deep breath while she put her hand up to her chest.

"What?"

"Layla no man wants to buy the cow when he can get the milk for free. By buy the cow I mean marrying you and by get the milk I mean-"That was when Layla realized what her mother was asking her about.

"Thanks mother, I got the picture. And no there is no milking." Never in her life had she been so uncomfortable around her mother, she couldn't say yes her mother might get a heart attack.

"Oh well." Her mother said and took a bite of her stake relieved by the answer." I have been meaning to talk to you about moving into the Palace again."

"I don't see why I should move back home again, I like living in Magix." She knew her mother would bring it up sooner or later, she had never been very happy with the fact that Layla lived in Magix.

"I know that Layla but you have to think of the fact that your father and I aren't young anymore. You have to be ready to take over the throne one day and Layla at is point you are nowhere ready for it." Layla put her utensils down and sighed once again. She knew she was nowhere near ready to take over the throne for her father her mother was right about that one. But she was young she want to live her life a little, she had spent most of her life doing what her parents wanted her to do.

"Only for a couple of months of course, just think about it."

"I will mother." Layla said and smiled sweetly; while thinking there was no way she was moving back.

* * *

Everyone was really getting into the game after the two first rounds; Timmy's team won the first round but lost the next round to Tecna's team by one point which Tecna was very happy about since it was math. Nabu's team wasn't doing so well but was determined to win after Stella had mocked them after they won the first round.

"Okay now it is time for, trip down memory lane. You have to answer who it is I'm talking about, the person it is about, can't not answer the question. Frist question, who did onetime tell their siblings they were adopted?"

"It was Tecna." Riven said before Bloom could answer it.

"Correct, Tecna told her siblings that they were adopted even though they weren't; when she was about ten years old. Wow that is a little mean." Helia said and looked over at Tecna who was glowing bright red.

"Well you didn't grow up with my little brother and sister, it was the only thing that made they stay away from me so I could do my homework." Tecna defended herself with causing the others to laugh at her.

"Next question, who did once take a baseball bat and smashed a friend's ex's car because the person had been unfaithful to his or her friend?" And Stella, Timmy and Nabu shouted "I know" at the same time after Helia was finished asked the question.

"I think Nabu was first." Flora convicted and Stella sighed loudly.

"It was Musa who did it to one of Stella's ex-boyfriends and she wrote 'hope she was worth it 'on the car." Musa couldn't believe Helia would make that a question; he was the one who said they shouldn't talk about it again.

"What happen to let's not talk about it again? I thought you were ashamed of what you help me do." Musa asked, while Musa had smashed the car Helia had been the look out, and had made sure she didn't get cut.

"What I did, helping you do wasn't right it was a mistake but mistakes are sometimes the best memories."Helia smiled to Musa.

"Looks like you got lucky Brandon." Sky whispered to Brandon who was standing next to him, all Brandon did was shank his head. He knew Stella had never been Sky's favorite royalty to deal with, but of course Sky didn't know her like he did. He didn't know that shopping was like therapy for Stella that was just how she deals with things, he didn't know that she was afraid of highs because she as a child once fell down from a tree. Also he had never see her in the morning sleeping peacefully in her bad with her blond hair perfectly falling on her pillow, she was beautiful, breathtaking, Brandon find it hard to find words to describe her. How anyone could or would be unfaithful to her, he would never understand.

"Next question who introduced, Flora to her friends?"

"Come on someone got to know it." Timmy said when silence fell over them.

"I think it was Bloom I'm not sure." Sky said thinking really hard about it, they couldn't really remember it was like Flora just had showed up in the cafeteria one day and been with them since. They had all met their freshmen year in high school.

"Wrong, Flora would you like to tell them the answer." Helia asked her.

"The answer is I introduced myself." Flora replied and laugh a little of her friends, who all still were trying to remember exactly how they met.

"Next question, who did once dated one of the three most powerful witches in Magix."

"I know Riven." Musa said fast before anybody else could answer.

"Yes that is correct how did you know that?"

"That is a long story; let's just go on to next round." Musa said trying to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about that little 'incident' again

"Yes let's, well it looks like green team won this round. The team who wins the next round has won the game." Flora said and everyone got ready.

"Okay this round I'm going to say a line and you have to guess who said it, and it this is one person who is in this room. Everyone this aloud to answer; now first line, Honey I love you but I can't stand your mother. "

"I believe it was Nabu that said it to Layla." Timmy said curious, if it was right.

"You are right Timmy. Next line, that is only logical."

"That got be Timmy." Stella said without a doubt in her mind.

"No that got to be me." Tecna said, her friends always tease her because she would say it quite often.

"Tecna is right it is her. Who said, I learned that courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave is not the one who does not feel afraid, but the one who conquers that fear. Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it!"

"That was me, in a speech to my father." Sky answered

"And the last line, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you, close my eyes, and count to 10. I suggest you either rephrase your attitude or run like hell! Your choice."

"Riven." Tecna and sky said at the same time.

"You are right once again; which means that red team have won." Helia announced.

"Helia I think everyone know enough about each other now, it is almost like the time your mother insisted on showing me you beauty pageants picture from you were a toddler." Musa said thinking out loud and regretted it when she realized she had said it. "Ops." And everyone started laughing.

* * *

"Well Congratulations you won." Brandon said coming up to Stella, who was looking over at Musa, Helia, Timmy and Flora talking. From their expression she figure Musa was telling them what she had told her earlier that morning.

"Thank you." An awkward silence fell over them; neither of them knew what to say to each other. "How is your new apartment?"

"It is fine, very cold and depressing but it is good for now."

"I'm glad we can be civilize, maybe we could you know be friends." As soon as she said she regretted it because she knew how stupid it sounded." I know it sound weird but we had some god times and I don't see why not we couldn't at least try to be friends. If you want to of course"

"Yeah I guess we could be friend." Brandon said trying to play it cool, while his inside was screaming. Maybe there still was a chance for Stella and him, and he knew he had to take the chance even if it was very little.

"Okay good."

"Yeah, so do you want to do something together someday." He asked hopeful and quickly added." Just as friends of course."

"Yes of course as friends, we can go see that new movie we talked about seeing."

"I heard it is one of the best movies ever made."

"Maybe we could have dinner before we go see the movie." Friends went out to dinner before seeing a movie all the time, there wasn't anything strange about that right? Stella said trying to convict herself.

"Sure I will pick you up at around 7 pm on Friday?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Riven turn around to see Musa running down the stairs, too meet him outside.

"What do you want; I thought you wanted to stay as far away from me as possible." Riven smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes but I have to make up to Helia for telling everyone his little secret. And Flora begged me to give you the job as our manager on our radio tour. So the job is yours if you want it." Musa didn't like it but she needed to make it up to Helia and beside she really could use some help with getting the guys up at 4am.

"What are you talking about?" Riven asked a bit confused now.

"Oh yeah that right you don't know, well my band is releasing our first single from our album, so we are going on a five weeks radio tour to promote the single. The thing is we need a new tour manager, since the last one quit yesterday. She has pretty much taken care of everything for you the thing you have to do on the tour is making sure everything is running smoothly and take care day to day problems." She explained to him while she trying to figure out what he was thinking but that was impossible, his face was blank not even a hint of emotion.

"I don't do well with authority figures of any kind."

"There is not going to be any authority figures of any kind, well except for you. Besides the job paid really well and you well get Flora of your back for five weeks about not having a job. The job this only for five weeks and after that you can find a job you actually want."

"Okay I will do it."

"Good now I just have to tell the guys, I'm supposed to meet up with them now." Musa said while Riven walked over to his leva-bike and grabbed two helmets.

"Put this on, I will drive you." Musa looked little unsure what to do and for a minute he thought she was going to say something like 'it is going to mess up my hair' but Musa put it on and hopped onto the back of the bike. Riven start driving and Musa thought to herself, so much for stay as far away as possible.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update but school comes first and has been pretty crazy lately. anyway Please review:)**


	3. Our friends are adults

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Stella said to Brandon and stopped outside of her door. It had been a wonderful evening; he had come to pick her up at seven when she was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She was wearing a modern yellow one shoulder cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of her favorite black high heels.

"Me too." Brandon said.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." Stella opened the door and let him in. The first thing he noticed was that she had redecorated the apartment totally; he hadn't noticed it when he came to pick her up because he had been waiting outside the door. "You have redecorated I see."

"Yeah well you know me there was a sale, and I thought my apartment needed a freshening up a bit. I'm not completely finished, I still need the finishing touches but you get the idea." Brandon walked over and sat down in the white loveseat.

"Well it looks good."

"Thank you." Stella said and sat down beside him with her face turned to him. She didn't know if it was possible but Brandon seemed even hotter than he were when they were together. Tonight she had realized how much she had missed him; being with him talking to him everything she use to do with him she had missed.

"Stella I want to talk to you about something." Brandon started out this was the perfect time to bring it up. He needed to talk about the possibility of them getting back together, she must feel something for him still, right? That was when Stella's phone started ringing and Brandon looked over and saw the name rob on the display. "Who is it?"'

"Oh just rob let it ring." Stella said smiled and Brandon felt his heart break even more than before. Brandon knew who Rob he was one of Stella's ex's, her on again off again boyfriend. Brandon last hope was gone he knew that if Stella was talking to rob, that mean they were either together or about to get back together. "What did you want to talk about?"

Brandon sighed and looked back at Stella." Just that I'm happy we can be friends."

* * *

Riven was sitting in the tour bus trying to figure out where they were going tomorrow. It was his fourth day on tour and Riven had to admit the band had given him a good welcome. Besides from Musa there was Demon and Harry who he remembered from the night he saw them preform, and then there were John and Tyler. Right now Musa, Demon, Harry and John were in the only separated room, watching TV while Tyler was driving the bus.

The bus doesn't look very big from the outside but inside the bus was quite large, there was a little kitchen and dining area, a little longer back there was six bunk beds with a door there leads out to the only bathroom. Then at the end of the bus there were a separated bedroom with a king sizes bed and TV. Of course there had been a big argument about who was going to have the bedroom, but Musa had end up getting it because she used 'I'm the only girl' card.

He managed the job quit well if he had to say it himself; he managed to get everyone up at 4am in the morning even though it could be somewhat of a battle. Take for example this morning when he finally had gotten the guys up after ten minute of him screaming get your lazy ass out of bed, Musa apparently decide she didn't want to get up to day .

Normally he would knock on the door Musa would get out of bed and come join the rest of them for breakfast, but to day she yelled 'I don't want to get up, you can't make me!'. He knew Musa and Harry had stayed up late to work out something, so he knew she would be tired but he couldn't wait for her to get up. That was when he got the idea in to his head; he went over got a bottle of water walked in to her room and over to her bed were he poured the bottle of water down on her. Musa of course screamed and got up and the bed and started throwing her pillows at him but he couldn't stop laughing at her, while she yelled something like 'I hate you'.

The bus stopped and Tyler walked over to him "Hey Riven, do want to go out with us tonight?" he asked and the door from the bedroom open and Harry, demon and John came out.

"No, I think I'm going to sit is one over."

"Do you have a death wish, you are staying home with Musa, who you just pissed off this morning. Either your very brave my friend or very stupid because trust me she will get back at you for this morning." Demon said and put his hand on Riven's shoulder which cost Riven to give him a death glance and Demon removed his hand quickly.

"I can handle anything, she tries to pull on me."

""I'm not going to try anything because I'm the bigger person." Musa said as she made her way to the refrigerator.

"When that happens is the day hell freezes over." John said chuckled slightly.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Musa asked, and the guys started to heading out while mumbling goodbye. Musa grabbed a soda and turned around to face Riven, with her back resting against the refrigerator." Are you not even going to apologize for what you did this morning?"

"No." He said not even looking at her. These last four days had just proved to Musa she was right about the fact that she needed to stay away from him. She needed to avoid negative people, for they are the greatest destroyers of self confidence and self-esteem. But instead surround herself with people who brings out the best in her. Riven seem to always have something negative to say if he were asked but what worst were that, he seemed to be everywhere making her feel that weird feeling from the club.

"Why not?" He finally looked up at her and his eyes locked with her.

"Because I'm not sorry, my job is to make sure you get up and I got you up. You know the job you gave me?" Musa frowned and crossed her arms, clearly not happy with the answer. Beside didn't that girl have some decent clothes it seemed like every time he saw her she was in some really tight jeans or a deep v neck t-shirt. Like now she had tiny shorts on and camisole top with ribbon straps that tied on the shoulders, what kind of pajama set was that.

"You know what I'm starting to see, why Darcy would date you."

"And I'm starting to see why you don't have a boyfriend, man you are annoying." Then she turned her head up and laughed with laughter that seemed to come from deep inside her. He had heard her laugh before but never like, it was one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard.

"There are many reasons why I don't have a boyfriend and I can assure you it is not the ones you think."

"What are they then?" Riven asked and learned in over the table but Musa just shook her head and walked to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Riven." Was all she said and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Helia asked Flora and sat down beside her on the bench in the park. They were out on an evening walk after having spent the evening with Sky and Bloom on a double date. Flora looked at him and smiled, she had never met I guy like Helia before. He was sweet, thoughtful and he cared about what she thought about things plus he would do anything to make sure she was happy. She couldn't ask for more.

"Just how much I love spending time with you." She said and blushed a bit and looked at him shyly; god she was beautiful with her tan skin and long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs, and not to mention her absolutely gorgeous, jade eyes.

"I love spending time with you too but not as much as I love you." Flora could barely contain the Love and the joy she felt in that moment, there were running through her. Her mind was screaming he loves me, he loves me.

"I love you too, Helia." Helia put his hands up to her checks and said.

"I love the way you say my name, I'm love you so much it hurts. I want to be around you all time and I want you to know; I'm yours, heart and soul nothing in the world will ever change that." Helia were stopped by Flora who put her lips on his, she felt a shiver run through her body as Helia kissed her. Helia ran his tongue along Flora's bottom lip and she immediately allowed him into her mouth, he broke the kiss after a while and rested his forehead against her.

"Do you think it is possible to die of happiness?" Flora said all most breathless after the kiss; she couldn't remember being this happy in her in entire life.

"No because if so, I would be dead."

"You know everything would be perfect if our friends could get a long." Flora's face turned sad and Helia hated it, he could see it was affecting her very much. He hated he couldn't really do anything about it.

"It is really bothering you."

"Yes it is, I really don't like when people don't get along."

"Flora our friends are adults."

"I know but Tecna haven't talking to me since the quiz."

"She just needs time, just wait and see." He knew that Flora was very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around her, but sometimes it is best to give people some time to adjust to change in their lives. He loved that she cared so much but she needs to speak up to her friends like now with Tecna. He knew the only reason she hadn't said anything to her was because she didn't know how to express herself because she were afraid of starting a fight with Tecna. He just hoped that all Tecna needed was a little more time .

* * *

**First of all thanks for the reviews and to the new followers. The next Chapter is coming soon and will be longer then is one, please review in the meanwhile.**


	4. things are complicated

"Good morning radio listeners; today in the studio we have a new band who has just released their first single from their first album. Wow a lot of firsts there." The radio host chuckled slightly; it was five in the morning the next day. The band was guess on a radio morning show and Riven was waiting outside the studio for Musa who had a photo shoot for an article she had to do while the guys did some more Interviews. He could see into them through a glass window and he had headphones on so he could hear what they were saying. "Talking about firsts; this week here at the station have a team called ex's, so I want to hear how was your first break up."

"It was hell." Demon said dramatic and Musa rolled her eyes and said.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say; you were the one who broke up with me, so you could date my brother."

"That is true you have to give him that Musa, you guys' break up was pretty bad for Demon." Harry pointed out to her and Riven was shocked, Musa and Demon use to be a couple. Wow he hadn't seen that one coming if he would have to guessed, he would have guessed Harry.

"Wait you two used to date and you broke up with him to date his brother? Wow that is really messed up." The radio host grinned.

"If you think that is messed up wait till you hear, why she broke up with that brother." John laughed.

"It is not that messed up." Musa defended herself with, was it bring up all of Musa's ex's day to day.

"Yeah Musa is right, she only did the same thing as she did to Demon. She dumped him for his older brother." Tyler said trying to help her but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"You dated three brothers?" The host said shocked.

"Yes I dated three brothers, and trust me not as fun as it sounds. " Man she was glad she had to go in a minute.

"Well I can believe that, it a shame you have to go already but at least you are not taking the boys with you. Anyway I think it is time for some music; here is the new single for passion call 'I'm Not An Angel'" It was weird Riven had never heard their single before, and he knew that the photo shoot for the article was related to the song, so he let his headphones stay in to hear the song.

_You made a mistake_

_On the day that you met me and lost your way_

_You saw all the signs_

_But you let it go_

_You closed your eyes_

_I shoulda told you to leave_

_Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me_

_But you're hard to resist_

_When you're on your knees_

_Begging me_

He could see from where he was sitting that Musa and Demon were still arguing, and Musa didn't look too happy with the mention of her ex's. Now Demon pulled up his sleeve and showed the radio host something, Riven assumed it was his tattoo because he knew he had one there he just didn't know of what. Musa suddenly turned red of what looked like embarrassment, it actually looked pretty funny.

_I'll tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you when it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings_

_So flying with me won't be easy_

_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_Hate being that wall_

_That you hit when you feel like you gave it all_

_I keep taking the blame_

_When we both know that I'll never change_

Musa got up as she gave the radio host her hand and excuse herself walked out of the studio, as she closed the door behind her Riven got up and pulled only one of the headphones out." Ready." Musa said and smiled.

_I'll tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you when it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings_

_So flying with me won't be easy_

_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I wasn't always this way_

_I used to be the one with the halo_

_But that disappeared when I had my first taste_

_And fell from grace_

_It left me in this place_

_I'm starting to think maybe you like it  
_

_I'll tear you down_

_I'll make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you when it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings_

_so flying with me won't be easy_

_Cause I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

They got down to the parking lot to the car Riven had rented for the day, and got in. Riven couldn't possibly had foreseen, what would happen in the next few hours.

* * *

"She is seeing her ex again; I saw it with my own eyes yesterday." Brandon said at the table where he was having breakfast with Bloom, Sky and Tecna. Brandon needed to talk to someone about what he had fund out, yesterday. So he went to Bloom and sky's apartment early in the morning, turns out Tecna was already there because Bloom had invited her over for breakfast.

"You saw them together, Brandon I'm so sorry." Bloom said and put her hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"No I didn't see them together, I saw that Rob call and I know what that means. Do you think that is why she broke up with me, because she is getting back together with Rob?"

"Brandon you sound like a paranoid old man, if Stella was back together with him she would have told you." Sky said

"Yeah maybe you are right." Brandon replied, not really convinced.

"What about you Tecna, have you talked to Flora?" Bloom asked Tecna, trying to change the subject.

Tecna hesitated a little before answering "No.".

"Why not?" Brandon asked her while raising his eyebrows.

"Because Flora is always with Helia and that is only logical, but Helia's friend seem to be always right around the corner from him. I still can't forget what he did to me." Tecna didn't look at her friends as she talked; she kept looking at her food instead.

"This isn't about that math competition…" Sky asked carefully.

"No not completely but I can't tell you why."

"Of course Tecna you can tell us, we are your friends." Bloom said almost offended; they had all been friends for so long, didn't she trust them.

"If I tell you must promise not to talk about it again or mention it to anyone again." Tecna finally looked up at them while she was talking.

"Promise." They all said at the same time and turn their compel attention to Tecna.

"Well it was the day before that math competition and I was sixteen at the time. Timmy asked me out I said yes we then agreed to meet at a café, I showed up of course Timmy didn't. I sat there two hours waiting for him and the next day when I confronted him with it he acted like he barely could recognize me or that we had plans."

"Why didn't you tell us, when it happen?"

"Because I put it behind me, it wasn't that big if a deal. But I just don't want be around Timmy."

"I understand Tecna but you have to talk to Flora, she is your friend and she is really upset about the fact you haven't talked to her since the quiz." Bloom said and took Tecna's hand.

Tecna sighted. " I will talk to her soon."

* * *

"Layla, over here." Nabu yelled and Layla turned around and there he was waving to her. She was over there hugging him by no time, it had been five whole days without him and she had missed him so much. "I have missed you so much." Nabu said against her neck.

"I missed you too." Layla hugged him even harder now.

"Did you have a good time with you parents?" He asked pulling back a bit and looked down at her.

"I don't know if you can say a good time, it was like every other visit. Mother complaining about I'm not engaged, dad was too busy and of course there was a whole lot of wishing you were there."

"I wishing you was here with me the whole time you were gone." He gave her an innocent gentle kiss but when he was about to pull away she placed her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

"That is so cheesy." Layla pulled away and said smiling, as they starting walking.

"Yeah but you like it." Nabu chuckled and Layla just rolled her eyes, but after a couple minutes walking in silence Layla's face turned serious.

"My mother also brought something to my attention that I'm nowhere near ready to take over the throne after my father if he dies today. She suggested I moved back home for a few months but I don't want to do that."

"What are you trying to say Layla?"

"I'm going to ask my father for some more royal obligations, so I can get some more experience but-"Nabu knew exactly where she was going with this, he knew that well by now. So he interrupted her.

"But it means less time for you to spend with me and your friends." He finished for her.

"Are you going to be okay with that?"

"I'm glad you are asking but I'm not going tell you what you can or can't do. But if you want to know I'm fine with it." Layla was relieved when she heard him say that.

_"_How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

"What do you want Rob." Stella growled as she picked up her phone, she was mad as hell that Rob had called yesterday when she was with Brandon. She had talked to Rob for months now and to be honest she didn't really want anything to do with him anymore.

"I was just thinking about you."

"Rob I have told you, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Why because of the new boyfriend of yours, word is he is prince Sky's squire. Really Stella I would never thought you would date someone like that." Rob said bitterly. Stella knew she should tell him that status in society wasn't everything or that whatever Brandon was, didn't give him a right to talk like that about him. Rob was a Baron and all of her other boyfriends had been royal or nobility too; in fact Bandon was the only one who hadn't been.

"We broke up." was the only three words that left her lips, and she felt like she had just betrayed Brandon.

"Ah, why didn't you pick up the phone last night? "

"You know what; I don't have to explain myself or anything I do, to you."

"Stella sweetheart I need to go but you just wait for my call, bye." And with that he ended the call and Stella throw her phone down on the loveseat, in anger. How dare he talk to her that way; u she hated him what she once saw in him, she would never understand.

"uuuuu." Stella screamed in frustration, and sat down. She hated Rob very much right now, not because of the conversation she just had with him, no because what he made her realized. She had realized why she had broken up with Brandon; she was afraid of what people would think.

Since she was a little girl she had cared what people thought of her and when she started dating, it had become imported to her that who she was dating had a title. But as she grown older she hadn't really thought about it that much, but unconsciously she apparently did. Why else would she have broken up with Brandon?

She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before, it was superficial and shallow. She knew that but she couldn't change the way she thought about that, not for a summer fling. But maybe Brandon could have been more than that.

* * *

If you had told him this morning he would be babysitting Musa, he wouldn't have believed them. Right after the last photo was taken Musa sprained her ankle so he had to take her to the hospital, which had been funny at first because Musa was in a devil costume from the photo shoot. Than the doctor had given her some painkillers but turns out Musa is from Melody and don't react well on painkillers.

The last four hours he had spent with Musa in the tour bus was almost a nightmare, the painkillers made her moody as hell and she was talking like a drunk person, plus she want to get out of the bus all the time so he had to stop her. The rest of the band had apparently experienced Musa on painkiller before because they called him and told him they wasn't coming back to the bus tonight and had checked into a hotel for the night.

"Here you go ice cream with cookie dough." Riven and handed her a bowl of ice cream with a spoon.

"Oh I love ice cream." Musa said very enthusiastic and took the bowl out of his hand.

"Yeah I know you have been screaming for it the last hour." Riven said and sat down beside her on the bed. Musa frowned and put the bowl down on the bedside table. "Are you not going to eat it?"

"No later." Musa said as she turned away from Riven and lay down with her head in Riven's lap. " you know I'm, trying but my past seems to keep coming back."

"What are you talking about now?"

"I'm trying to get my life together but every time, I think I'm doing great something from my past pops up. Like today Demon had to show that radio host, that he had my name tattooed on his arm. You know I never asked him to do it; we were just kids having fun, I liked him but he loved me. Do you know what it is like to look at someone who loves you so much and realize you don't love them, not even a little." Riven looked down at her surprised.

"Why do you think I broke up with Darcy?" He said in a cold tone, yes he knew all too well what it felt like.

"Now you are lying to me, Darcy have never loved anyone in her life."

"No I'm not."

"Okay, take off your shirt and lay down than." Musa said very serious and sat up again,

"Do you think I'm that easy, you could at least buy me dinner first." Riven joked

"Keep your dirty mind to yourself, I going to listen to your heart beat. So I can hear if you lying" Riven had figure out by now it was best to do as she said or else she wouldn't stop begging for it until she got what she wanted. He took off his shirt and lie down in the bed; it wasn't long before Musa had her head on his chest.

"Okay what now?"

"Now you tell me two things about yourself, one true and one false."

"Okay I don't like spaghetti with meat balls and I own a leva-bike."

"First one was false."

"Yes I love spaghetti with meat balls, and what I said before was true."

"Now I believe you." Musa said and started drawing patterns on his bare chest with her finger, her touch felt like fireworks. She looked so innocent like she didn't know what she was doing to him. He knew he should probably go so she could get some sleep, but he just couldn't it felt so good. He did know how but somehow his arm had got around her and was gently resting on her arm, which resulted in Musa immediately scooting closer to him. She slowly stopped drawing with her finger and her breathing slowly as she drifted into sleep, and before he knew it he drifted off too.

* * *

Tecna stood outside Flora's door and was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Helia was on his way out. They both stopped and looked at each other in surprise. "Oh hey Tecna, Flora is in the kitchen." He said and walked around to get out, and so she could get in.

"Thank you Helia." She said and closed the door behind her, she then walked to the kitchen and there was Flora doing the dishes. Flora looked up and smiled.

"Hey Tecna, good to see you."

"Did Helia leave you with the dishes?" Tecna said trying to lighten the mood a little and grabbed a dish towel to help her.

"No he wanted to stay, but I told him to go he had to take care of some work thing."

"How is things with you and Helia?"

"Pretty good, he told me he love me yesterday."

"Wow that is a big step."

"Yes it is but I'm very happy." Flora said and stopped washing and looked over at Tecna. Tecna had never seen her friend so happy before, she couldn't help but smile at her friend's new-found happiness.

"That is good to hear, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Tecna." Flora said and hugged Tecna, who was at first a little surprised but then hugged her back.

"I really mean it, and I'm sorry I have ignored you these last few days."

"It is okay." Wow Tecna thought it seemed like whatever she or her friends would do; Flora would always forgive them in the end. She was really lucky to have Flora in her life. "I forgive you."

* * *

**Song used: I'm Not An Angel - Halestorm**

**Thanks for the reviews, followers and****Favorites. The next Chapter is coming soon and please review, it help****s**** me update.:)**


	5. the bigger person

"Stella calm down, I know it is a little weird but haven't Rob always been that way?" Musa asked Stella with her cop of hot cocoa in her hands, while holding the phone up to her ear with her shoulder. If Timmy had seen this he would had been embarrassed to say that he knew her, and he would have started lecturing her about how technologic had developed so she didn't have to sit like that. But Timmy wasn't there luckily for him but Musa had to admit she was starting to miss her friends at home.

"I'm telling you it was like it was his master plan to make me realized why I broke up with Brandon." Stella said for the fourth time that day; she was tired because she hadn't slept all night because her brain wouldn't stop thinking. Musa was the fourth person she had talk to about this today; first had she talked to Helia than Nabu and Layla and she had even talked to Timmy about this but he hadn't been much help to her. No matter how many times she hear it from different people, she were still convince that Rob knew what he had done to her.

"I don't think so Rob isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"No you are right about that one." Stella chuckled and relaxed a bit; maybe this was a good time to ask Musa about what she heard. "So Helia told me he got a call from Demon; who wanted to check if Riven had any brothers. I suppose it was his way of finding out if there is something going on between you and Riven. You know after he fund you two in bed together cuddled up."

"Both Riven and me have told the guys nothing happened, because nothing did happen okay. I was on pain killers and you know how I'm when I take them, Riven just helped me." Musa had woken up by John saying to Demon looks like she have moved on, at first she hadn't realized what they were talking about and was about to drift off again when Riven started moving under her. She had than quickly gotten up in the bed and the boys had started talking in mouth of each other. Riven had help her explained what had happen but the boys didn't believe them.

"Okay what did he help you with that he needed to take his shirt off for?"

"I thought he was lying about something, so I listen to his heart beat that is all."

"He could have kept his shirt on for that."

"Like I said before I was on pain killers, I don't know why I asked him to take of his shirt. But I can't say I didn't like what I saw."

"Where are the guys by the way; you haven't gotten interrupted one single time, that is a first." Normally by now Musa would have been interrupted three times by now, but this time Stella couldn't even hear them in the background.

"I'm alone; all the others are out skiing since we are in only a few hours away from one of the best skii resort." Musa had been looking forward to skiing ever since she found there were time for it, but of course she couldn't now that she had sprained her ankle. "But back to you, what are you going to do with the whole Rob and Brandon thing."

"I'm not going to talk to Rob that is clear to me; but I don't know with Brandon." Stella sighted heavy.

"Okay let me help you a little; do you care that he is Sky's squire and I mean you personally, not do you care what people think about it."

"No." Stella said without having to think about that.

"Do you like him?"

Stella took a deep breath before answering. "Yes I really like him, I think I might even be in love with him."

"Well there you have it go after him, it doesn't matter what everyone else might think. If being with Brandon makes you happy then do it, if you keep caring about what others thinks about you relationship you might never be truly happy."Musa was right she needed to see this through with Brandon, maybe this was her chance of happiness and she couldn't just let it slip away.

"You are right, I will tell Brandon tonight already. Now I just had to find what to wear."

* * *

"Okay so we are all set right? " Helia asked Timmy who nodded. Helia was sitting down with Nabu and Timmy at their favorite café, they were trying to plan a surprise for Musa on her birthday in a couple of weeks.

"So Helia how is Flora?" Nabu asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"She is good; she talked to Tecna yesterday so things are getting better."

"I still don't see what her problem with me is; we had a rematch and she won, she should be happy." Timmy said defensive; he honestly didn't know what Tecna were so mad about. He had been nothing but nice to her or at least he thought so himself.

"You are sure it not something you said or did the first time you met, you know how clumsy you sometimes are with girls." Helia asked, remembering back in high school how clumsy Timmy could be with girls because he had no clue that they were interested in him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes you mean thing quite literally and the things you say might be innocent to you, but girls often put a lot of meaning behind words." Nabu tried to explain to him but Timmy still didn't look like he understood what Nabu was talking about.

"I barely talked to her and I don't remember exactly what we talked about but I don't think it could be missed understood. Beside I'm not the same person as I was when I was sixteen."

"You are right about that." Helia grinned.

"How were you?" Nabu asked, he had to admit he had sometimes wondered how Helia, Musa, Stella and Timmy were in their early teens. He had heard many stories about how it was back in the 'old days.' Where the four of them just had meet each other together.

"Timmy at the time had his soul focus was on school, he just had to be the best in his class. "

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be successful." Timmy quoted one of their old teachers.

"No there is not, but we did have to kidnap you one time so we could celebrate your birthday with you."

"I still think we should have stayed home and studied, it was after all only two days before our final exams. Maybe Stella would have gotten some better grades if we did that."

"So it has always been important to guys too celebrate your birthdays together?"

"Yes I guess it always has been." Timmy said and Helia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine not have any of my friends there with mine on my birthday. One year when I was on vacation with my parents this was when Layla was relatively new to our little group; I was pretty bombed out that they couldn't be there so I went to bed early. One minute past midnight I heard shouting outside the hotel; when I opened the window I realized they were singing happy birthday I looked over down to see who it was and there they were." Helia smiled as he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"That was only thanks to Stella's father, he make sure we could fly in after Stella begged him for days."

"Yes that was really nice of him and I remembered I was glad Stella and Musa didn't bring their boyfriends." Helia spoke and Nabu got a little uncomfortable by his statement. There wasn't one time were he didn't remember that they were only friends with him because he was Layla's boyfriend.

"Yes me too."

"Nice to know; how you feel about the girls boyfriends since I'm Layla's." Nabu pointed out to them and they looked at him as he just had gotten a second head or something like that.

"No Nabu it wasn't meant like that just Stella were having problems with her boyfriend and Musa just swapped brothers for the first time, so things were a little awkward. Beside we don't really see you as Layla's boyfriend, you like one if us."

"Really?" Nabu asked them in disbelieve.

"Yes I even think I have spent more time with you than I have with Layla; so no you are not like the other boyfriends that come and go, you are one of us."

"And like Stella said, we are like the mafia we got each other's backs and once you are in you are never getting out." Timmy said and Helia and Nabu laughed. In many ways Stella was right about that, they only trusted each other 100% nobody else did they trust as much as each other, and in the end they would always chose to believe each other over any boyfriend or girlfriend they might have.

* * *

You don't know for sure, Brandon told himself for the hundreds time that day. He really wanted to believe that Stella hadn't moved on, but he knew that there was a possibility that she had. Maybe it was time for him to face the fact that Stella and he were over, that Stella only wanted to be friends, maybe it was time for him to move on too.

"Excuse me but are you going to push the button?" A sweet innocent girl with pink hair asked him smiling, making Brandon snap out of it and made him remember that he was in the elevator on his way home.

"Sorry I was cut up in my own thoughts." Brandon smiled back as he pushed the button and the elevator started moving. After a few seconds the elevator stopped again, Brandon and the girl looked at each other to see if the other one knew what was going on. Brandon right away went over to the buttons again and tried pushing them again but nothing happened, he tried finding the button to come in contact with the manager but he couldn't find it.

"If you are looking for the alarm button, you might as well give up the manager removed it because he don't want to get disturbed while having lunch." The girl came to him and said.

"Does that mean we are trapped in here?"

"For now yeah but I'm sure there are others who needs to use the elevator they will probably get the manager." Brandon had never liked small rooms or small places; he was a little claustrophobic and didn't like the thought of being trap in this little elevator.

"Okay." Brandon breathed and sat down on the elevator floor.

"I'm Roxy by the way." The girl said and sat down in front of him and smiled again.

"I'm Brandon, I just moved in here a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh you are the new guy."

"Yes I believe I'm, how long have you lived here?"

"Only a couple of years I live with my parents." And that was how a two hour long conversation between them, until the elevator started working again. Brandon learned a lot about Roxy; she was an only child, very upbeat, cheerful and cared a great deal for animals. When she talked about animals it was with such a passion that Brandon only could admit her for it, he wished that one day he himself were just as passionate about something as her.

They been talking about almost everything and Roxy had offered to help him make his apartment more homey, which Brandon had of course had to accepted. It was nice talking to someone about random things that didn't know about what he was going through or had an opinion on it.

"So see you later?" Brandon said as Roxy got of the elevator.

"Of course." She smiled as the elevator closed and Brandon couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Flora are you sure you are okay with me and sky coming along with you and Helia?" Bloom asked one last time to be sure. Bloom had asked Flora if it was okay with her that they came to the same galley opening that Flora and Helia was planning on attend. Flora had of course answered that they could go together since, they all four were going to be there anyway. Bloom and Flora were sitting down while Helia and Sky was not long from them looking at a panting.

"Of cause, beside it is much more fun having you guys here too." Flora assured Bloom who had a beautiful sapphire blue chiffon party dress on; the dress had undetectable flowers on it which made it even more gorgeous and beautiful. Flora herself had an exquisite colorful one shoulder cocktail dress on; that had flowers decorates the shoulder and a unique ruffles design around her waist.

"By the way love you necklace, where did you get it?"

"Thank you, Helia gave it to me tonight before we got here." Flora answered Bloom and she leaned in to carefully look at the necklace. It was nothing short but amazing it was a sliver necklace with a flower pendant.

"Wow jewel too, the guy seems perfect for you."

"Yes he is."

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked coming back to the girls and sat down beside Bloom, while Helia talked to an older man.

"I was just telling Flora that Helia seems to be the perfect guy for her."

"Well I have to agree, and I'm actually starting to like him too. He is very interesting once you get to know him."

"Yes he is." Bloom agreed with him.

"I'm glad that at least you two like him, I just can't understand why Tecna don't like him because off Timmy. I actually don't get the whole Timmy thing; he never really did anything to her." Flora sighted and she could see by the look on Sky and Bloom's faces that they wanted to say something.

"Well there is more to it than meets the eye." Sky drifted of and Bloom looked up at him mad, they had promised not to tell.

"Sky don't, we promised."

"We have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Flora said now confused, what were they talking about.

"Why thing are the way they are between Timmy and Tecna, it started with…"Sky said and told her everything that Tecna had told them yesterday, Flora was shocked and a little upset that her friend hadn't told her or even went her to know about it. Now it was the only thing she could think about the whole night, it was always in the back of her mind.

* * *

Riven turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower while grabbing a towel. He quickly dried himself dry and went over to the mirror; only to find out that his magenta colored hair was gone and replaced with a neon green color.

"What the….?" Riven said in disbelieve and grab a piece of hair to make sure that this was really happening to him, and not some sick dream. He suddenly remember that the shampoo he had used had been yellow yesterday and green today; it didn't take him long to figured out that somebody most have switched the shampoo out with hair dye, and the was only one person who needed to get even with him.

"Musa." Riven yelled furious as he stormed out off the bathroom not wearing anything but the towel around his waist. Everyone else was sitting in the dining area and when they saw him they started laughing hard, so hard that Musa fell down from her chair.

Tyler gasped for air while managing to say." So much for being, the bigger person Musa."

"Yeah, you can't say I didn't warn you, Riven." Demon said not laughing so hard anymore, but that only added fuel to the fire. Of course they had found out by now they Riven had a temper, but Demon couldn't resist saying it.

"You think this is funny?" Riven asked angry as narrowed his eyes slightly and the laughter died out.

"Yes I do." Musa answered finally getting up from the floor. Before she could find out what was going on Riven had her over his shoulder and was taking her to the bathroom." Riven what are you doing?" She asked not knowing what he was up to and it scared her a little.

He put her down in the tub and grab a 'shampoo', Musa's eyes grow as she understood what he was trying to do. "You look like you could use a shower yourself." He turned on the shower and Musa tried to get up but Riven was strong and with one hand he holed her down while he opened the 'shampoo' bottle.

"You wouldn't." Musa said dead serious but he placed the bottle over her head and turned the bottle upside down." Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Riven said as Musa felt the hair dye falling down her hair,

"I hate you." Musa mumbled as I little child who, hadn't gotten her way with her parents. All Riven did was laugh at her while shampooing the hair dye into her hair with one hand.

"I know, you and a whole lot of other people." Riven smirked, and it puzzled Musa how he could seem so cold at times and yet other times he seem like he was enjoying himself like now. His eyes sparkling with amusement at her words and he didn't look so old and mature as he normally did.

"This means war." Was all she had to say.

* * *

Stella let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when the elevator stopped at the floor were Brandon lived. Okay this is it she thought as she stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Brandon's door. All she had to do was tell him she wanted to be more then friends, how hard could it be? She ring the doorbell and it was long before the door opened but it wasn't Brandon who opened the door.

"Hey." A girl in the door said who she did know; Stella of course didn't know it was Roxy.

"Hey, I was looking for Brandon but I can see he is not here so-"Stella said and walked backwards but the girl stopped her.

"Oh no he is here, Brandon someone here to see you!" The girl yelled and Stella could not stop the feeling of jealously from creping through her as Brandon showed up and looked at the girl with a smile, before looking to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Brandon pauses when he saw Stella." Stella." He said surprised to see Stella here, he hadn't heard from her since the last time they were together. She hadn't called him or even texted him, like she normally would do when they had done something together.

"Hey." Stella and Brandon just looked at each other and an awkward silence fell over them. Roxy didn't really know what to do she didn't know who this Stella person was but she could tell by the way they looked at each other, they definitely had some history.

"I will go back to finished the thing I started." Roxy said leaving Brandon and Stella alone.

"Who is that?" Stella asked trying her best not sound jealous or like she care who that girl were, but Brandon could sense that there was something that didn't pleased Stella. Brandon looked at her for a moment before answering.

"That is Roxy."

"Oh well I didn't know you were busy."

"Oh no, I wasn't." The awkward silence again fell over them while Brandon's thoughts were running wild in his head. Why was she here, what did she want from him? Was she back together with Rob? All these thought ran through his head, when he finally broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She said but she knew what she really wanted to say, one simple word 'you.' But she couldn't bring herself to say it because of the fear of being rejected were so big. She shouldn't had come here tonight, she turned around and left before Brandon could say or do anything thing

* * *

**First of all thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I don't know when I can upload again because I'm having computer problems.****Please review, I love to hear what you think of it:)**


	6. it don't change a thing

"_I don't believe it." Helia told Flora after she was finished telling him what Sky and Bloom told her early that evening Helia didn't know what to say he knew Timmy would have told him if that was true. He really wished that she hadn't brought it up tonight already, it had been a wonderful evening until now and he just knew this wasn't going to end well. _

"_Are you saying that Tecna lying?" Flora asked offended on her friend behalf. _

"_Well Timmy wouldn't do something like that." _

"_And you think Tecna would just make something like that up?"_

"_Well I don't know her."_

"_Well I have known her since we were fifteen; she wouldn't do something like make up a story." Flora with her gentle and caring personality didn't argue with people, except for when it comes to her friends. _

"_I have known Timmy since we were nine he would have told me if he had done it. I talked to him today and he has no clue why Tecna is mad at him, Timmy wouldn't have been sitting there leing to face about something like that."_

"_So you are calling my friend a liar?"_

"_No I'm just saying that I believe what Timmy has told me."_

"_And I believe what Tecna has told Sky and Bloom who then told me." _

Helia had stumbled out of his bed he hadn't slept at all last night like all the night before that. After that fight with Flora he couldn't do anything, he couldn't sleep, eat or even paint. The fight kept repeating itself in his head and he had tried everything to make it stop, well almost everything except talking about it.

He hadn't talked to Flora for a week now and he didn't feel like he could talk to Timmy or Nabu about this after the conversation he had with them before the galley opening. He had tried to talk to Musa and Layla about it but Layla was too busy and Musa kept going on about how much she hates Riven and that he was making her life miserable, so there weren't much help there. That only left Stella and the last time he talked to her, she had seemed pretty crushed and when he had asked her what was wrong she had said nothing.

He went into the kitchen and opened the cabined to grab a bowl, when he heard a knock on the door. He was so tired from the lack of sleep that he was too tired to answering the door." Come in, the door is open!" He yelled instead as he placed the bowl on the kitchen counter, it was long before Helia could hear the door opening and closing and the sound of a pair of high heels hitting the floor made Helia look up to see who it was.

And it was no one other than Stella but she didn't relay look like herself; her hair was in a mess and so was her makeup too, her little black dress that were hugging her body tight were ripped from the bottom of the dress up to her hips so Helia could see what kind of underwear she was wearing. Helia couldn't help but think that at least she was wearing underwear. "You look like hell." Normally he would never say something like that to Stella but the lack of sleep cost him to say the first thing that popped up into his mind.

"Thanks, you don't look too good yourself." She replied and looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat, as she took a seat on one of the barstools by the kitchen island.

"What happened to you?" Helia asked as he walked over to another cabinet and grabbed his favorite breakfast cereal. Stella rubbed her temples with her hands trying to make the headache she was having go away; she should have known it was a bad idea to go out with Rob.

"Rob is what happened."

"I thought you were done with him."

"I was but then last week I saw Brandon with this girl name Roxy, what kind of name is Roxy anyway? It is a stupid name that is what it is, but anyway I had been I bit down this last week and Rob showed up and he always knows how to have a good time. So you really can't blame me for saying yes to go out with him last night." Helia didn't say anything he really didn't like Rob but Stella already knew that and now wasn't really the time to remind her. So he just looked at her and she started panicking.

"Look Helia you can't tell anyone about this, especially not Musa. I know I screwed up big time here okay but I really need someone to tell me it will be okay, I didn't mean what I said okay I was drunk, in fact I maybe still I little bit drunk but I swear I did mean what I said."

"Why do I have the feeling, you did something bad?"

"You haven't heard it yet?" Stella said surprised, and grabbed his phone that was lying on the island. "Rob dared me to drunk dialed some people. So I thought I was going to start apologizing to people with you and then you would know what to do."

"Who exactly did you call." Helia asked he could see that Stella was really freaking out.

"You, my father blaming him for the way I'm; I remember saying something about it was his fault I brook up with Brandon. And then right after calling my father I thought I should have a go at it on my mother too; unfortunately she answered the phone and I talked to her in person, don't ask me how that went because I don't remember. And then…"

"And then."

"I called Flora and left a message saying what you see in her I would probably never understand and also something about I despised her for taking you away from us for the summer because you were only supposed to be gone for two weeks but you ended up staying because of her." Stella said really fast and Helia was almost to shock to say anything because he was impressed that she could talk so fast.

"You what!" was all Helia could get out, this wasn't good and especially not now when they were still upset with each other. "Stella you have to fix this."

"Shhh not so lout I got a headache." Stella hissed at him.

"Okay that is it, you are coming with me." Helia said determined as he walked over to her and grabbed her by her arm." I'll explain why this is so important it can't not wait; on our way over to Flora."

* * *

He looked out of the window and smiled; the sun were peeking out between the clouds. It was early fall and he had always loved fall more than the other seasons; the main reason were because as a child his parents would always return in the fall. He could still see it when he closed his eye; his mother and father walked up the gravel path that were surrounded by big old oak trees, to greet him. Leaves would be lying in all difference sorts of colors on the path and also under the trees were big pile of it; that he would play with later that day with his father while his mother would shake her head in disapproval.

Yes he had always loved the fall but this fall was different; because he was planning something big, in a few weeks he was going to pop the question to the love of his life. He had never been so nervous about planning anything in his whole life, it just had to be perfect he only had one chance to do it and he had to do it right. Maybe some might think it was too early for them to get engaged they were still young and they hadn't really been with anyone else but each other, but he knew she was the one for him.

"Sky, are you all right?" Brandon asked and waved his hand in front of him, to get his attention.

"Yes I was just thinking, so you are going to help me?" Sky said returning back from the past to the present, he had asked Brandon before he took a trip down memory lane if he wanted to help him with planning this.

"Of course I will help you, do you have a ring yet?"

"Yes I have the only thing I need is finding the perfect place to ask her."

"Okay How about where you first met?"

"No that was in the school cafeteria; don't think that would be very romantic, with a bunch of high school kids surrounding us while I ask her. But I would like to have you guys there when I ask her. "

"That would be an honor to be there with you, I'm sure Flora, Tecna and Riven feel the same way. Okay where was your first date?" Brandon asked him.

"Really you don't remember you help me plan the whole thing, down by the lake you help me set up the blankets and picnic baskets."

"Oh yeah you are right." Brandon said; he had totally forgotten about how he helped Sky with his first date with Bloom until he brought it up. He remembered how nervous Sky had been. "That would be the perfect place."

"Yes you are right it would be perfect." Sky agreed and just then Brandon his phone biped because he got a text, Brandon looked down on the phone to see who it was from and read the text.

"Who is it from?" Sky asked

"Roxy."

"And she is, a girl you are dating?"

"No, Roxy is a girl who lives in my apartment building. There is nothing romantic going on between us; she is more like a little sister to me."

"Oh okay, I just thought you had moved on from Stella by now." Sky said refusing to that in the past Brandon always moved on pretty quickly.

"I don't think I will ever get over her. " Brandon sighed heavily and Sky felt helpless because there was nothing he could do for his friend. So Sky changed the subject to something more lighter, but Brandon couldn't get Stella out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

"So you see I'm truly sorry for you finding out the way I feel about you dating Helia that way, to be fair I might not have given you a fair chance. But what I think doesn't really matter because Helia seems to be head over heels for you and I knew that from the moment I first saw you two together. I mean look at him you guys have one little disagreement and he looks like a homeless person who haven't slept for days." Stella explained to Flora after she had let Stella and Helia into her apartment.

"Hey." Helia said offended.

"Sorry Helia but have you looked it a mirror lately." Stella her hand up and down." And honestly about your fight; it isn't really your fight it is something that Timmy and Tecna have to work out together, without the two of you." Flora and Helia looked at each other and it was clear to Stella that they needed a moment alone together.

"You know what I'm going to call Timmy and tell him that, in the meanwhile you two can kiss and make up." Stella said and made her way outside; and Helia couldn't help but chuckled slightly at her, there were many things you could say about Stella but that she kept her thought to herself wasn't one of them.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I wasn't really mad at you or anything; I was just upset that Tecna hadn't told me herself I just needed a little time to figure out what to do. But Stella is right this is something Tecna and Timmy need to figure it out, I really don't want to fight with you never." Flora said as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, and it didn't take long for him to wrap his arm around her.

"I don't want to fight neither." It felt so good to have her in his arms again he couldn't get her close enough and he loved the way her body was perfectly fitting his. He only now realized how much he had missed her and he had only been away from her a week yet it felt like a lifetime. He kissed her temple and said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered back and they didn't say one more word because they didn't need too; they just stood there holding each other, enjoying the peace they found when they were together. They didn't know how long they had been standing there but it didn't seem long when Stella came back.

"So is that taken care of and from what I'm seeing you two have made up, so now I just have to go meet my dad and try to dele the message I left him." Stella said and Flora felt bad for her because somehow she getting where she was coming from; she was afraid of losing her friend to her even though Flora was sure that was never going to happen because Helia loved his friends and was loyal to them, she knew she had to make friends with Stella for her to feel at reassured.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to change before you went and talked to your dad?" Flora asked carefully and released herself from Helia's embrace while Stella looked down on her dress." You can borrow a dress from me, I don't have anything from Jason Swift but I have a lot from Kelly Owen since my aunt works for her but I haven't worn most of the stuff."

"You have clothes from Kelly Owen and you choose not to wear it? Oh we got to change that and we are going shopping you and me." Flora couldn't help but feel like a little child who was getting lesson in what to wear; while Helia smiled he knew that Stella had just made her first step trying to be friends with Flora.

"Too bad you are not going with us on our rode trip to go and celebrate Musa's birthday with her, it could be a good time for you to get to know each other." Helia said thinking out loud without realizing it, and Stella grinned.

"You are right Helia Flora you should join us and so should your friends; it is a great way for us to get to know each other and you guys get to see Riven that is if Musa haven't killed him yet." Stella said remembered the last conversation she had with Musa were she swear she was going to kill him because he was driving her insane.

"You know what it sounds like a good idea." Oh sweet naive Flora, she should had remembered that last time she said that things didn't go well.

* * *

"Hey have anyone of you seen Musa or know where she is?" Harry asked as Demon, Riven, Tyler and John who was watching TV in the separated room also known as Musa's room. Today was one of the few days were they had the day off but everyone except for Musa and Harry had slept in till way over noon and was eating 'breakfast' while watching TV.

"No not since last night when she went to bed." Tyler said not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"I thought she was out with you?" Demon asked confused.

"No she left before me saying she would be back later, but I figured she would be back now." Harry said concerned and Riven just rolled his eyes; he was for one glad that Musa was out he wasn't in a mood for fighting with Musa on his day off. When Musa said this means war she really meant it, this past week had been full with shouting fighting and a lot of being careful with where you step.

"She is fin Harry, it is Musa we talking about. She knows how to take care of herself beside if anything was wrong she would have called us, just relax dude." John said trying to calm Harry down, he was sure Musa could take care of herself.

"Guys are you up!" Musa yelled and closed the door behind her as she entered the bus.

"I told you so." Now it was Harry who rolled his eyes of John as John yelled to Musa "In here!" He yelled back.

"How many times do I have to say no eating in my bed?" Musa said pissed when she saw what they were doing.

"You have never said that before." Riven said just because he know it would push her buttons.

"Yes I have, that time where-"Musa took a deep breath, he was not going to get the better of her now. "You know what forget it. Okay while I was out I saw a poster and there is karaoke night at a bar nearby, and we are **all** going." She said fraud and Riven looked at her like she had just told him to go and sleep out in the rain.

"I'm not going."

"Actually you are, there is no way I'm leaving you alone in the tour bus again after last time." John turned to Riven and said, reminding him about the last time they left him. Riven know that Musa didn't like spiders so he got a spider and put it under her covers but Riven had forgotten that to think about the fate that the spider had a mind of its own, and that resulted in a screaming John and not Musa.

"See the guys agree with me, you are going. I'm the boss, the one who in control here." She said trying to push his button but Riven just gave her a dirty look.

* * *

"We need to talk." Timmy said standing outside Tecna's door. Tecna was for a moment paralyze of shock; she hadn't expected to find Timmy of all people outside her door when she answered it. She snapped out of it,

"No we don't." Tecna was about to close the door in his face when he put his foot in the doorway and said.

"Look Stella told me about why you hate me okay, but this must be some kind of misunderstanding. Will you just let me in so we can talk about this in a civilized manner, please?" Tecna looked at him for a moment; he looked like he was being sincere when he said it must be some kind of misunderstanding, maybe she should give him a chance to explain.

"Okay but if I say out you leave right away." She worded him and stepped aside for him to come in. He nodded and she closed the door behind him, she then led him to her living room. They took a seat on her couch and Timmy started talking

"I honestly do not remember asking you out or even talking to you before the day of the math competition, where you asked me why I didn't show up which makes no sense to me at the time. But after Stella told me, I realized that I might have mistaken you for my team mate Kelly." Timmy explained embarrassed.

"That don't explain why you didn't show up and why you would mistake me for your team mate?"

"Well I had a little crush on my teammate Kelly and Stella suggested that I tried contact lenses and so I did, that day before the math competition. Well it didn't go very well with the contact lenses I kept losing them, so I couldn't see most of the day so I must have mistaken you for Kelly. Which actually explains a lot of things because later that day when I called Kelly to cancel our plans; I thought she was acting weird like she didn't remember we had plans, but if it was you I had plans with then of course she would think it was strange that I called and said I couldn't meet her at the cafe."

"Is that really true?" she asked in a whisper.

"You can call Kelly if you want to, she can confirm the weird phone call."

"Do you mind leaving, I need to think." it was to many feeling at once for her and too many thoughts, she could wrap her brain around it right now. She need to be alone and think for awhile and get everything she was feeling under control.

"Of course." Timmy said and left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Riven hate this; he wanted to go but he didn't think it was a good idea to leave without Musa, because the guy she was dancing with looked at her like she wasn't wearing any clothes. Of course he didn't care what she did or who but it was his job to make sure she got home to the bus again, at least that was what he told himself. They had all had a few drinks well except for John and Tyler who both had a lot and was now embarrassing themselves by dancing; turns out they had absolutely no rhythm or sense of coordination when it came to dancing, not that he himself was any better. Harry and Demon were talking to two hot blonds they had just met right next to him; and now it was enough he was going to get Musa and get out of here, he knew the boys could take care of them self.

"Beat it." Riven growled at the guy Musa was dancing with went he reach them on the dance floor, the guy took one look of Riven and ran like the devil himself were after him. Musa looked at him annoyed and stopped dancing and just when she was about to say something, Riven grabbed her by her arm the led her to away." We are leaving!" He yelled so she could hear me through the loud music but Musa stopped when they reach the end of the dance floor.

"No I want to dance some more."

"No you are one drink away from going home with someone so I'm not going to let you dance with some loser; you are going home with me."

"Fine then you can dance with me."

"No I don't dance, I have told you that already."

"One dance and I will go home with you without any protests or arguing." He know she was only saying that to get under his skin so he would leave her alone but he wasn't going to let her win so easy.

"Okay but then we are leaving after that." Musa smirked and started to move to the music. Closing her eyes she really started dancing as she moved to the tempo of the music; he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was like a sirens luring him to his death. He walked behind her and slid his hands down and around her waist and to his surprise Musa simply pulled her hands from the sides of her thighs upwards; passing his hands up her chest and then passed her head and then wrapped them around the back of his neck moving in closer to him, so he could hear her breathing.

He knew she was teasing him and she knew exactly what she was doing to him, this was all a part of her wanting to win over him in the sick twisted game they were playing. But he couldn't let her win no way; she already won two times today by get him here and dancing with him. He couldn't let her get away with this she needed to know who the boss, of the two of them is.

"I'll show you who's in control." He whispered in her ear and she could feel his hot breath caressing her skin; before she knew it Riven had she turned around so they were face to face and with her back against the wall while he was holding her hands above her head. The way he was looking at her was so intense that she could barely breathe; all she could think about was what he was going to do next.

"What did the cat get your tong, all of the sudden?" Riven smirked and tried to keep himself in control but was hard she smelled so good; he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume. Musa turned her head to the left and exposed her creamy white neck to him; he couldn't resist kissing her exposed neck. As his lips touch her neck she felt like a 1000 volts was going through her and she like the feeling. She had to bite her lip to keep her from moaning as his kissed her all the way down her neck. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction but when he reach the bottom of her neck and nipped her skin carefully, a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh.." Riven grinned as he looked up at her and as soon as he released her soft skin, her mouth turned in to a thin line. It was obvious that she wanted more but he was going to make her ask for it. "Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?" He said with a humorous tone, he like teasing her but Musa wasn't in a patient mood right now. Maybe it was the few drinks she had or maybe it was the fat that she had dreamed about it last night, but now Musa was turning the table around. She leaned in and kissed his lips but it wasn't a sweet innocent gentle kiss oh no; it was harsh and aggressive one, he could feel her hunger and her need for him. He was so taken by her kiss he let go off her hands out of pure surprise which resulted in Musa wrapping one arm around his neck and cupping his face with her free hand, again Riven couldn't resist and responded to the kiss by deepening it.

"This don't change anything, you are still an arrogant jerk who think he can do whatever he wants." She said trying to catch her breath when they parted for oxygen. That was one hell of a kiss but she wasn't going to tell him that, his ego was big enough as it was.

"And you are still the most annoying and stubborn person I have ever met."

"You clearly haven't met yourself."

"No it a shame that I only can see how amazingly good looking I'm in a mirror."

"You are just full of it aren't you, you know-" Musa was cut off by Riven who been hypnotized by her lips as she talked; he just couldn't help himself he had to taste her sweet lips again, and therefore cut her off by kissing her. They both knew they would have to deal with the aftermath in the morning if any of the guys saw them, but right now they couldn't care any less. They didn't want to denying themselves this pleasure; one of Musa's hands found its way under the back of Riven shirt. While Musa could feel Riven's hands burning on her thigh as his fingers were pressing her dress up while his lips linger on her neck once more, she never wanted this to end.

* * *

**i got my computer fix yeah! ****what do you think of this chapter, ****Please review:)**


	7. preparations

"Okay so we agreed on, that we are going to take three cars?" Sky asked very authorizing as they were agreeing on what to take with them for the trip tomorrow. They were all sitting together in the café and had just finished making a few adjustments to Helia, Layla, Nabu, Stella and Timmy's plan since they were going to be ten and not five like originally planned.

"Yes." Helia said, and every nodded in agreement.

"Okay I think that was it." Timmy said and was about to get up when Stella stopped him, by saying.

"Wait we have to talk about the actually party." She said and Layla looked at her confused.

"What about the birthday party Demon promised he would take care of everything to do with the party." That was the last thing Stella had said to her, the last time they had talked about Musa's birthday party.

"Well he has or to be specific his mother has everything planed, it is going to be divided in two parts. The first part are going to be the ball part were we all have to wear formalwear, that means us girls have to wear ball gowns and you guys have to wear tuxedos. The second part this going to be the actual party were all the old people goes home, there are we going to roast Musa and just after that Musa's band have a surprise for her I don't know what it is, they all very secretive about it. Oh and the theme are masquerade ball, so we have to wear masks." Demon had only informed her about this today, but to be honest she was relieved that it was Demon's mother who was taking care of everything.

"I don't have a ball gown." Flora said slightly panicking, how was she going to find a ball gown by tonight, they were leaving tomorrow after all.

"Me neither." Tecna said and confirmed what Stella thought.

"Don't worry, I got a hold of one of a designer friend of mine, who specialty is ball gowns. He gave me his key to his shop so girls we are going shopping, my treat." Stella said enthusiastic as she got up from her chair and the other girls did the same, even though Layla wasn't too happy about it and had to make a comment about it.

"I'm sure Musa isn't going to be thrilled about this." Layla mumbled to Nabu before she left and Nabu gave her a please behave yourself look, which Layla only chuckled at him. That left the five guys alone.

"I think this a great idea, who came up with it?" Brandon said breaking the silence that the girls had left them with.

"It was Stella idea after she had apologized to Flora for drunk dialing her." Helia said and he could see the mix emotions in Brandon's eyes as he said Stella's name.

"Well is sound like Stella had a fun night then." Sky said trying to light the mood.

"Oh no I don't think Stella will go out with Rob anytime soon." Nabu said pretty sure and didn't noticed Brandon's eyes growing bigger, when he realized Stella had been with Rob last night.

"No I think she is done with him now." Helia said deep in thoughts which made Timmy ask.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because normally she will try to defend her and Rob's actions but this time, she straight out said that she had screwed up big time. I right think she is done with Rob or at least I hop so; she didn't talk much about Rob but then again she did spend a lot of time talking about Roxy." Helia stopped when he realized he had mention Roxy

"Stella talked about Roxy?" Brandon said interested to hear, why Stella talked about Roxy.

"Yes on the way over to Flora but I don't think I should talk about it." Helia could see Brandon was disappointed and Helia couldn't help but add." But it seems that Stella don't like the fact that you are dating."

"Brandon isn't dating Roxy." Sky said when Brandon didn't say anything; because he was shocked that Stella cared if he was dating anyone, that could only mean one thing- she still had feelings for him.

"Well you might want to tell her that." Timmy said and hoped Brandon would do it soon or he would have to hear about it for hours. As soon as Timmy had said that Brandon face lighted up in a smile, maybe there where hope after all. He just had to find the perfect moment to talk to her about it.

* * *

"Have you seen this?" John asked and everyone in the bus looked at him as he gazed shocked at the magazine in front of him, Demon was driving and one else was sitting around the dinner table doing separate things.

"What is it now?" Musa answered him with a question while not looking up from her magazine. She needed something to the distract her mind from yesterday, she would be the first to admit that she had done a lot of screwed up things and she had always known she wasn't a saint. But last night she had hit rock bottom when she kissed Riven that was one thing she was sure of but everything else she wasn't quite so sure of.

She knew she had said to him that it didn't change anything, that he was still an arrogant jerk who thought he could do whatever he wanted. But she could feel it wasn't the same when she work up this morning to find Harry waking her up and not Riven, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that Riven's voice wasn't the first thing she heard. Riven himself had been acting a little strange; he barely looked at her and didn't talk to her in anyway, not like before were he always had some comment to make about her or something she did. The rest of the guys had noticed it too and had asked what happen between them last night; they both had mumbled nothing and hadn't explained more than that.

"You know that article you did the photo shoot for? Well the photo form the photo shoot isn't the only photo they have used." Tyler said from behind John and turned pale; Musa looked up and saw this, now she had to see what Tyler and John's reaction was about. Musa who was sitting next to John leaned into see the photo and was quite shocked herself; it wasn't because of the photo that were an old photo from back when Demon and her were dating, no it was because she knew the only person who could have given it to the magazine were her father.

She knew she couldn't run from her past but she would never have thought her dad would have given a magazine, one of the only photos she had left him. It had been a little over two years since she had seen or talked to her dad and she definitely didn't like talking about it, and that was why John and Tyler reacted the way they did. Every one of the band and her closest friends knew how she felt about her father; that was why John and Tyler reacted that way, they knew it would upset her when she saw it. "Well that just confirms I made the right choice." She said in a ice cold voice as she got up and walked to her room.

"What is going on?" Harry asked what Riven was thinking; they were both sitting on the other side of the table and were leaning over the table to see the magazine and were trying to figure out what was going on. Riven didn't understand one thing what was going on; it was just a photo of her and Demon with their arms wrapped around each other, somehow it brought out a feeling of jealousy in him towards Demon luckily Demon was driving the bus right now.

"What is the big deal?" It came out a lot harder then Riven intended it to, but he couldn't care less.

"Musa have some… daddy issues that is all you need to know. I think we just have to make sure there is always someone in the bus if she needs us, I think she needs some time for herself." Harry tried to explain.

"Okay." Riven said and returned to what he was doing before, Harry seemed to know how to handle it and he didn't want to get involved.

* * *

"Come on out I want to see you." Stella yelled excited to see if the dresses she had picked out for Layla, Bloom, Flora and Tecna were as perfect as she thought. Blooms were the first one to step out behind the red curtain. Bloom was wearing a blue strapless gown features a sweetheart neckline and a lace up back. The bodice was with beaded appliqués that come to a point at the drop waist and it has a sprinkle of beaded appliques throughout the tulle skirt. Bloom smiled as she walked over the mirror and turned around for Stella to see the dress on her.

"Stella you are right, this is the perfect dress." Bloom squealed happy.

"Well what can I say, I'm just that good." Stella said and Flora stepped out and joined them. Flora had an outrageous Satin and Tulle pink ball gown on, with a sweetheart neckline accented with a hand-beaded brooch detail. The bodice with full circular cute tulle skirt have a generously sequins.

"I can't thank you enough Stella." Flora smiled gratefully to Stella.

"Oh don't think about it." Then Tecna and Layla came out Layla were wearing an apple Green Elegant tulle and satin ball gown with a Low sweetheart neckline. The gown had a brilliantly beaded bodice and contrasting satin pleated band at the empire waistline and with a full tulle skirt with scattered. The lace up corset back made the gown fit flawlessly on her body. Tecna's dress was a simple purple elegant tulle ball gown with wide and sparkling beaded band at the natural waistline; and had also like they others, a lace up corset in the back.

"Are you not going to try yours on?" Tecna asked Stella.

"No I tried mine on this morning, so it you just have to wait till the party to see it." Stella teased and smiled, she was really excited about this. The next three days she was going be with Brandon without Roxy, that was her chance to get Brandon back and by the end of this trip she was going to see Musa. Things were looking up for her.

"You seem excited." Layla noticed.

"I'm, I'm going to see one of my best friends in less than four days. Of course I'm excited, in fact-"Stella got interrupted by her phone and her eyes widened as she saw who it was." I have to take this." She said and went outside to take the call.

* * *

"I don't believe you." Timmy Laughed hard, the guys had all stayed and talked for the last few hours. Brandon had just told them about a time Sky, Tecna, Flora and he went out for ice cream and Tecna and Flora got the shock of their life; and ended up dropping their ice cream down in Sky's lap.

"I swear I'm not." Brandon managed to get out as Layla walked up to them.

"You guys seem to have a good time, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Nabu for a minute." Layla smiled and took Nuba's hand; he had no clue on what Layla needed him for.

"Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow bye." Nabu left with Layla and Helia shook his head, Layla definitely had Nabu wrapped around her finger no matter how much Nabu tried to deny it.

"I guess I should be going too, I haven't packed yet so that needs to be done. You know if you had told me two months ago that I would be taking a three day long trip to see Riven who is a manager on a radio tour for a band, I would have told you that you were crazy." Brandon said.

"Yes a lot of things have happened over this last couple of months." Sky agreed with him." But Riven will always stand the same as a person matter what happens."

"How much do I need to pack?" Timmy said and the guys continued to talk.

Outside Layla and Nabu were talking." I'm really looking forward to having you for myself the next couple of days." Nabu said and Layla's smiled disappeared." What are you not telling me?"

"Well I talked to my dad and we agreed while I'm in some of the realms we are staying in for the night, I might as well meet up with some people that…"Layla stopped herself there was no use explaining it to him, she could already see he was disappointed and her explaining why, wasn't going to change that. "I have to work and I know you are disappointed in fact I'm too, I haven't seen much to you lately and I was looking forward to spending some time with you. But you know I have to do it and you said you were fine with me taking on more royal obligations."

"I'm fine with it." He was fine with her taking on more royal obligations but lately he had felt like they were drifting apart, Layla just seemed distant every time they talked or were together. He had two opportunities now he could talk to her about it or he could change the subject to something else and pretend like something wasn't bothering him; normally he would choose the first one but he knew she had a lot on her plate.

"I wanted to spent some alone time with you, now that we both have the time."

"Sounds like a good idea, what do you want to do?" Nabu smiled but the smile didn't reach up to his eyes like it usually did.

"Well I was thinking that we could have dinner together and then go for a walk, it has been a long time since we have done that." Layla said happy, she didn't noticed Nabu was holding anything back.

* * *

Tecna was done packing and was now playing one of her favorite online games; she was sitting on the edge of her chair and was focusing on the screen in front of her. That was when the game's message box popped up; it was a message from **Timotheos73, **another gamer she often chatted with when she was playing.

**Timotheos73:** _how was your day?_

**Tec_girl: **_not as bad as I expected it to be._

**Timotheos73: **_What is that supposed to mean, why did you expect it to be bad?  
_**  
**What she meant was that she was glad Timmy hadn't said a word to her about what they had talked about yesterday. She still didn't know how she felt about everything or if she believed what Timmy had told her, she had actually tracked this Kelly person down and called her but she didn't answer her phone. She knew she would only believe him when she had talked to Kelly.

**Tec_girl: **_That is a long story; don't really want to talk about it. How was your day_?

**Timotheos73:**_ good, I actually think I got some new friends to day._

**Tec_girl: **_Well that sounds good; it is always good to have some friends when you are in need.  
_Tecna wrote while she thought about her own friends, she had to admit she admire her friends for not getting involved when she knew how much they wanted to. Yes they all had very different backgrounds and upbringing; Bloom and Sky were both royalty and was brought up that way, Flora were brought up with nature next door on Linphea.

Her own upbringing had been like most others growing up on Zenith, strict but loving even though a true Zenithian doesn't show emotions. Brandon had grown up with very supporting parents and also hugs and kisses every other minute; even as a baby Brandon had a way with the opposite sex. And then there was Riven who's upbringing she knew nothing about because Riven ever talked about his childhood or his family, and she had the feeling there was a good reason why. Yes sometimes she wondered if they would still be friends if they had met each other now and not when they were 15.

**Timotheos73: **_yes it is, by the way have you heard about the new software that is coming out?_

**Tec_girl: **_Yes I have, it supposed to bee…_Tecna chatted with **Timotheos73** for about an hour before she logged off and went to bed, she had to be up by 03:30 and she wanted to get a good night's rest.

* * *

After spending half hour fighting about who should make the dinner they had decided to get take way, then the only problem were left were who should stay at home with Musa in case she suddenly wanted to talk about 'it'. Riven most certainly didn't not want to stay, first of all he had never been the one to listen to other peoples feelings or let alone talk about feelings. And second he just wanted to stay as far away from Musa as possible so anything like what happened last night didn't happened again, which were hard enough already because he shared a bus with her. Of cause Riven had ended up losing in rock paper scissors and had to stay, luckily Musa haven't come out of her room one single time and he just hoped it would stay that way as long as he was the only one there.

Music had been play nonstop, they could all hear it through the door. Demon had joked about it and said as long as there were music playing they knew she was still alive, but now when the last song ended a new one didn't start. That was weird, why didn't a new song start playing was she okay in there? He sat and stared at the door for the next ten minutes end till he finally got up and went over to the door. He hesitated for a moment when he could hear a weak mumbling but when he figured out that it was two voices, he couldn't resist opening the door.

"_You promised."_

"_But I'm holding the camera."_

"_Put it on the dresser and get over here with us."_ The voices were coming from the TV and Musa was lying on the bed; she was sound asleep but she must have kicked the covers off herself in her sleep because instead of being around her, it was tangled in between her feet. He was going to close the door and leave again but he had to make sure she didn't freeze to death first. It was his job to make sure she didn't get sick, well it wasn't really and he knew that but he wasn't going to admit it to himself. As he started walking around the bed, a male voice started to sing a lullaby.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away _

He carefully lifted her leg up so he could get the covers and then pulled them over her. The man were still singing but Riven wasn't paying attention anymore, he was busy watching Musa sleep. On some level he felt drawn to her and not because she were a good kisser or good looking, no it was what she stood for she may be annoying and stubborn but she was all so warm and caring to the people close to her, and he found himself wishing he was one of them. On the other hand it was also what scared him about her; he never thought it was possible for him to want that. He was scared that she might get too close to him; he had to remind himself he couldn't trust her or any other female for that matter.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me._

He picked up the remote control to turn off the TV when he realized what she had been watching. Riven recognize the little blue hair girl with the pig tails as Musa; she were cuddled up between a young woman and the man who was singing, who Riven assumed by the looks of it were her parents. He put back the remote control and started walking out again, he figured that Musa was watching this for a reason and she could turn it off when she woke up if she wanted. He was almost out of the door when he managed to trip over his own feet, he quickly got up again.

"What are you doing?" Riven froze and turned around to face Musa who was eyes were now half opened but she still sounded sleepy.

"I was worried about you and wanted to see if you were okay." Riven said sarcastically and Musa frowned at him "Demon asked me to check if you were still alive." He lied through his teeth in a cold voice; he had never had a problem lying to people and it was like second nature for him, not that he lied very often. "He wanted to know how you are doing."

"I'm fine, just watching some old home videos. I think I'm just going to get some sleep" She closed her eyes again and started humming along with the song. Riven now closed the door and left her alone.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

Before Musa drifted back to sleep she thought to herself, why didn't the people she wanted to care about her, care?

* * *

_**Song used BILLY JOEL - LULLABY (GOOD NIGHT MY ANGEL) **_

_**Sorry haven't updated sooner but been very busy these last two weeks. Now don't worry Musa and Riven will deal with their kiss soon; and we will also find out about what Stella's phone call was all about there is a reason it was mention. So now the trip is coming up how will everyone deal being stuck in a car together? Well you just have to wait and see, in the meanwhile please review I love to hear what you think:) **_


	8. day one

"Timmy you can stop by the next gas station on our way, it will only take about five minutes. If you don't, we will need a cleanup crew for the car and we will be even more delayed then we already are." Timmy sighted for what felt like the hundredth time that day; how Helia had tricked him into driving the one with Stella in it he didn't know. But what he did know by now is that Stella doesn't use the breaks they had to get gas and use the restroom. Oh no Stella used those breaks to tell the others to hurry up and complain about how hot it was in the car. It was the fifth time that day she had asked him to stop at the next gas station.

"No Stella, we are already behind schedule." Timmy told her like she was a small child who had misbehaved all day. That caused Stella to let out a huff at him and leaned herself farther down in her seat where she was sitting next to Brandon; up front were Flora sitting with a book about art, probably trying to prepare for the next planned stop they had.

"I got to go too." Brandon said hoping Timmy would stop and smiled to Stella, Stella held her breath until Timmy said what she wanted to hear. Turns out Brandon had used the right tactic to get Timmy to stop.

"Okay Flora will you please call the others and tell them we are having a **short **restroom stop, at the next gas station. The gas station should be about five minutes from where we at." Timmy said, his eyes still never leaving the road in front of him. Meanwhile in the backseat Stella let out the breath she had been holding and gave Brandon a grateful smile, at least there were someone there listened to her.

Everything else went pretty fast Flora called the others and not long after that Timmy pulled the car into the parking lot; Stella of course quickly got out of the car as soon as it stopped and went right away to the restroom. When she was done and got out of the restroom she found Brandon standing up against the opposite wall.

"Thank you, I really thought for a moment there that Timmy wasn't going to stop." Brandon pushed himself off the wall with his right foot and walked closer to her.

"You are welcome." They started walking towards the others, who was waiting outside for them. "I was wondering if you want to spend some time together, while they others takes that art class?"

"Like a date?" Stella asked hopeful.

"Yes, like a date." Stella was so thrilled when she heard Brandon said those four little words, but then she remembered Roxy.

"What about Roxy?" Stella asked bitter and a little bit confused, why was he asking her out if he was dating Roxy? She knew that it wouldn't be the first time he had tried that number, dating two at the same time. She knew how Brandon were before they got together this summer because Brandon had told her everything and it was quite a big number of girls he had flirted with or had flings with, but it was only a few he had been intimate with.

"Roxy is only a friendly neighbor, like I told Sky, Roxy is just a girl who lives in my apartment building. There is nothing romantic going on between us; she is more like a little sister to me, I don't know how you got the idea that she was more than that to me." He said very sincere and genuine.

"Well okay, it is a date then." Stella said; she could barely contain the excitement and the joy there were running through her, now she couldn't wait for the afternoon to come.

* * *

"That was the last of the day and longest interview ever; finally I thought the host was going to keep us all afternoon." Harry whined tired as they made their way down to the parking lot where Riven was waiting for them. Things between Riven and her were more or less back to the way they before they kissed and that was good, like they had said it didn't change anything.

"It wasn't that bad, you guys are just grumpy because you haven't slept enough." Musa said and that earned her a dirty look from John.

"I would have slept 'enough' if it wasn't for Mr. Talks in his sleep over there." A very grumpy John said and pointed at Tyler.

"It is not like I'm doing it on purpose "Tyler defended himself with and Musa knew she had to step in before they began to fight, about whose fault it was that they guys hadn't slept all night. They had a very long drive without stops ahead of them; they had the next few days off so they were going to stay at Demon's parents' hotel where they were going to celebrate her birthday. Through she didn't really look forward to her birthday this year because it was going to be without her other friends; plus she missed having her father around for her birthday, it just wasn't the same without him wishing her happy birthday.

"Of course not, everyone knows that." And Demon couldn't resist adding.

"Maybe not but you do say the weird stuff in your sleep, like I want to get paid in cupcakes not bananas." Everyone started laughing while Tyler turned bright red because he was embarrassed and that didn't happened quite often.

"Well I'm glad my mumbling can entertain you guys!" He said and started laughing with the others as they reached the bottom of the stairs they had been walking down off. Harry held the door for everyone and as they walked out to the parking lot they saw Riven flirting with a brunette.

"Call me day or night; I'm always ready for some fun." The brunette said in her squeaky voice while playing with a lock of her hair, how could Riven stand talking to her with that voice? Maybe it was because he thought she was hot. But why he would think that she could not understand; okay her hair looked really good hanging loose so everyone could see her perfect curled hair and her Perl white teeth smile wasn't that bad either, but other than that there was nothing special or out of the ordinary to about her.

"Got it." Riven said with an emotionless facial expression so she couldn't read his emotions, but that wasn't something new. It was rarely that anybody could read what he thought or was feeling from his facial expression; it wasn't however hard to see what Demon and Tyler thought about Riven's new friend, since their jaws almost hit the ground when they saw her. As the brunette walked away Musa wouldn't mind if a meteor suddenly appeared and knocked her down.

"Close your mouths you guys look even more unintelligent then you really are." Musa Hissed and stormed into the tour bus and it was obvious to everyone that she was mad, Demon being his usual overconfidence self of course thought he knew why.

"Come on Musa, you are not allowed to be jealous anymore." Demon said as he followed by everyone else and entered the bus too.

"First of all you can't tell me what I can and cannot feel, second I'm not jealous and especially not when it involves some girl I don't know. In fact if I remember correctly when we were dating you were the one who always where jealous." Musa said as she sat down with the others meanwhile John started the bus because it was his turn to drive, Demon didn't look too happy about that comment.

"She got you there." Tyler pointed out to Demon.

"I actually think it is pretty funny, Demon being jealous of his own mother for spending too much time with Musa." Harry said and turned to Riven, with that piece of information so he also knew what Musa were referring to.

"I'm so over that, I'm just excited to get home again and of course I am looking forward to the leva-bike race tonight." Demon said and Musa tuned out, leva-bike race season started to night and the guys were so excited about it, yes even Riven. As guys started talking Musa thought about why she reacted the way she with the brunette; okay she were a little jealous that Riven had flirted with her but that didn't mean anything, right? Okay maybe she were attracted to Riven maybe that was why the incident at the club happened; people gets attracted to each other all the time, in fact that was how they knows they are interested in in each other and attractions often let to developing feelings. Which wasn't true in her case she wasn't developing feelings for Riven, right? She had to stop thinking it was just confusing her and making her head hurt.

* * *

When Helia had signed them up for the art class he thought it was going to be interesting and inspiring, but this was the most boring class he had ever taken. The teacher was sitting reading a magazine, the only instruction she had given them was, paint something. Stella Timmy Brandon and Tecna had all refuse to participate so they were out doing their own thing but right now Helia wished he was with them. Flora who was standing not far from him look like she was having trouble, so he decided to see if he could help. "Need some help?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Yes please I have no clue on what to paint I thought-"Flora went on for some minutes talking about what she was thinking about painting, but Helia kind of tuned her out because he was too busy admiring her. He couldn't believe that this beautiful and amazing girl in front of him loves him of all people; he had never felt this way before and he quite loved it, being young, in love and having his hold life ahead of him.

"You are thinking too much about it; you have to feel it- not think it."

"Feel?"

"Close your eyes." Flora did what Helia told her to do and closed her eyes; she then felt Helia putting an arm around her waist and then he carefully placed his hand on top of her right hand, that also the one hand she used for holding her brush.

"What are you doing?" She stiffened a little nervous because she didn't know what he was going to do.

"Just trust me." And so she did; she relaxed in his embrace as soon as he started to paint. Their arms moved as one and it felt…she didn't quite know how to describe it but naturally was the one word she thought if described it best, it was like they had done it hundreds times before, like his and hers arm belonged together- as one. If she had known she would have enjoyed it so much she wouldn't have hesitated at all.

Flora's curiosity took over and she couldn't keep her eyes close any longer, so she tried to sneak peek with one eye. What she saw was Helia's hand gracefully leading her hand across the fabric of the canvas, and the canvas was full of bright colors. The painting was of nothing in particular but it was so breathtaking, the way he had made the colors work together.

"You are cheating." Helia said playful, and Flora felt the deep rumble of his voice vibrate against her back as he spoke.

"It is so lively, how can I not look at it." She mumbled as she tried not to think about his hands on her because she were sure she were going to blushed if she did.

"It is not finished yet."

"I love it when you paint; you seem so peaceful when you do it." She closely watched as he applied every stroke; his navy blue eyes with a little touch of gray were focused on the canvas and his lips pursed as he was concentrating. She closed her eyes again and said." I couldn't paint even if my life depended on it."

"You can, you just have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it." He had so much faith and belief in her that she herself believed she could do it. So when Helia let go off her hand she just opened her eyes and continued, if Helia thought she could do it- she could.

* * *

"What about this one?" Stella asked and put on a sculpted Butterfly mask that was lined with a smooth red fabric. After grabbing a bite to eat Stella had dragged Brandon to a little mask shop just a couple of blocks away from the art school.

"No it covers up too much of your beautiful face." Brandon said and picked up a mask of his own; it was a black long nose paper Mache mask and was decorated around the eyes and on the nose's tip with gold paint. "How do I look?"

"Like Pinocchio." Stella chuckled and took off the butterfly mask, as grabbed another mask and then handed it to Brandon. " I think this one will suit you, it is almost the same as the one you have on except for the nose."

"If you say so, you know best."

"That is right schnookums." Stella used her old nickname for him and Brandon's heart stopped for a minute; that name brought back many memories from the summer, from the first time she had called him that ~ their breakup the last time she had said it. And it also reminded him about the last time he was alone with her.

"Why did you show up at my door?" Brandon had been wondering about it many times now, and no matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't come up with an answer." I know you wanted something or else you wouldn't have showed up at my door."

"What I wanted was to tell you…" No that is so wrong she still wanted him to know, that she still have feelings for him." What I want you to know is that I still have feelings for you, and I think and really hope that you still have feelings for me." Why did she sound so insecure; she was Stella princess of Solaria she had broken more hearts then she could count on one hand, maybe it was because it was her own heart that was on the line now and not somebody else's.

Before she knew it Brandon's lips were on hers, tasting the sweet taste of her tips that he had been longing for so long now. When she quickly respond to his kiss by deepening it, and that made his head spin as his only thought were that he need her closer to. He locked his arms around her small waist; he couldn't get her close enough and her body was fitting his perfectly just he remember it, wow he had missed her.

"I never stop having feelings for you." He said and when they broke for oxygen.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to but then Rob called you and then I thought you guys were back together and…. Are you okay Stella?" Stella turned pale all of the sudden, with the mention of Rob's name. "Did something happen with Rob?"

"Yes but not in the way you think."

"It is okay you can tell me." Brandon took a deep breath whatever happened between her and Rob it had happened after they broke up, so he couldn't really be upset or mad about it, even dose it hurt to think about her with somebody else.

"He is blackmailing me." She said and took a step away from him and out of his arms; she was right that wasn't in the way he thought, but now he was really confused what could he blackmail her with.

"With what?"

"I can't tell you, so please don't ask."

"Okay, what does he hope to get out of blackmailing you?"

"I can't tell you neither without talking to a few people first, because it is not myself I'm worried about there is other people who could get really hurt and in a lot of trouble if what Rob is blackmailing me with gets out. I will get everything under controlled myself just don't tell anyone. " He could see that she was worried and really didn't want him to ask any more questions about it, so he pulled her in to a hug.

"Okay but if you need me I'm here I'm not going anywhere." He said and kissed her hair.

* * *

"You know really this is your job, since cooking is a woman's job." Riven said with a mischievous look in his eye to Musa as he turned on the stove and Musa squinted at him.

"Hate to be the one to tell you but this is the21 century, we don't live in caves anymore; beside that I can't cook, I never learned it or had the use for it." Musa said in a matter of fact tone and jumped up on the kitchen counter. They had arrived at Demon's parent's hotel around midnight Demon's mother Jessica had stayed up to make sure everyone got a proper welcome and of cause she were excited to see her son. They had been showed to their rooms but Musa felt a little hungry and snuck down to the kitchen that were closed for the night; when Musa finally reached the kitchen she found Riven who had gotten the same idea.

"Let me guess, that kind of things you have serves for."

"Wrong I don't cook because I have dinner with Harry almost every day. And I never learned to cook because if I did my dad wouldn't have to cook dinner to me and then I would have seen him less through the day, when I lived with him. My dad worked two jobs so I barely got to see him because he was so busy but when he was cooking dinner I got to spent time with him."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was six." Musa said quietly and Riven didn't really know what to say to that, luckily Musa changed the subject. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"School, instead of detention I got kitchen duty." Riven smirked, remembering his high school time.

"Which happened quite a lot." Musa add and Riven looked at her a little puzzled how she knew that." I remember you said you don't do well with authority figures of any kind." She answered his unspoken question. After that they didn't say anything they just enjoy the comfortable silence; Musa jumped down from the counter and grabbed two plates as Riven finished the food. As they sat down and eat their food it give Riven time to study Musa without her knowing; she seem different more relaxed more happy, her long blue hair were tied in two pigtails making her look younger and innocent. And he couldn't help but noticed that it wasn't her usual l pajamas she had on; she wearing a light blue 3/4 length shirt underneath an off-one-shoulder light pink top, with dark pink capris.

"You seem different." He said as they cleaned up after themselves, he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Will maybe it is because I'm home now." Musa smiled and walked to the doorway as Riven stayed over by the sink.

"Your home is with your three ex-boyfriends?"

"I know it sounds strange but I can't really explain it otherwise, I just feel relaxed like I do when I'm at home with my friends. Speaking of friends, Stella and Brandon is back together." Musa were excited on her friend's behalf and took her phone up of her pocket, to see what time it was. Riven however didn't think it was good news.

"Really he went back to that self-centered spoils princess."

"That is my friend you are talking about." Musa warned him.

"So Brandon is my friend and he can do a lot better than her, she is just so… well you know her." That was it and it send Musa over the edge.

"How can you be so… urrr!"Before she knew it she threw her phone across the room at Riven, Riven luckily had quick reflexes and grab the phone with his hand before the phone hit his head, through he was seconds away from being hit. Musa was paralyzed and shocked she didn't know how Riven was going to react if there were one thing she had learned about Riven was it that he was never predictable, and that wasn't always a good thing with his temper. But when Riven started laughing hard, Musa didn't know if he had gone mad or if she was just dreaming.

"Stop laughing." Musa ordered but she was having trouble not laughing herself because his laughter was so contagious, that she knew she had to go." I give up Riven every time I think maybe just maybe you are not a jerk, you proved me wrong." She left but Riven still laughed because he thought she looked like an angry toddler when she through the phone at him, clearly he wasn't the only one with a temper he thought to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I had been having writers block so this was what i got.**


	9. day two

"Mm you are right." Nabu answered even though he didn't know what he was agreeing with since he wasn't listening to what Layla was saying. Layla was in the backseat with Tecna talking about something to do with the technology on Andros, Tecna seemed genuinely interested to hear what Layla had to say. Nabu didn't quite know where he had Tecna; she was polite and friendly but her face never showed any kind of emotion. He had only seen some emotion in her face at the first dinner they had together and that was anger towards Timmy.

He still hadn't talked to Layla about how he felt about Layla working so much, she still seems to think everything between them was normal, but he however did not feel like everything was normal. It was like every time she was alone with him- that was when she had the time for it, she seemed distant and not really present.

He loved her no doubt about and their relationship was very serious; Layla and he had met each other by their parents trying to follow traditions and try to force Layla into an arraigned marriage with him. They had together made each other's parents realized that they shouldn't have tried to make their kids follow a tradition that went against their wishes. However, they had ended up falling in love with each other and that had pleased their parents that destiny brought them together anyway. Even though it wasn't a normal way they had met or the most pleasant one, he was still glad they had met.

One of the things he had fallen for was how confident she were and opinionated. She had a strong opinion that girls were as good as boys if not better; like she considers herself just as good as every other boy at sports and sword fighting. But lately she hadn't had the time for any of the things she loved doing, like last night when they all were going out to dinner to bond but Layla had a business dinner she had to attend to. Now that he thought about it she seemed more stressed and not really her usual happy self.

Maybe he should just confront her with it; after all she wasn't a mind reader she couldn't know what was going on in his head. Plus sometime you need somebody to tell you to slow down once in a while, he just didn't know how Layla was going to take it but that was what he was going to do. But only after Musa's birthday party, he didn't want to risk ruin it for Layla and he knew he would if they had fought the day before.

* * *

Meanwhile while Layla and Tecna were starting getting along Timmy, Bloom, Flora and Brandon was all counting the minutes till they could get out of this car. "Turn it off." Flora begged

"No I want to hear the traffic news." Timmy said firmly.

"It is too boring, change the station." Brandon commanded

"Nobody touches the radio." Bloom said as the last word in that case.

"Fine." Everyone else said.

The car's air conditioned was broken and it was like sitting in a sauna, everyone was hot and their clothes were starting to stick to their body, because they were so sweaty. The mood in the car wasn't the best and it didn't help that the next stop they had planned were a small a hiking trip up to some mountains surrounded by woods. All Brandon could think about was the fact that Stella was being blackmailed, he kept coming up with ideas to find out what Stella was getting blackmailed with. But every idea involved breaking his promise to Stella and he didn't want to do that.

Flora found a little comfort in thinking about Helia and how well everyone had gotten along so far. She know she couldn't expect a miracle but everyone seemed to have a good time last night and the news about Stella and Brandon had brought everyone joy. Of course Flora didn't know about Riven's opinion about that yet; but she hadn't really talked that much with Riven since he had been away, not that Riven talked a lot.

Bloom was thinking about how Sky acted a little strange last night; when a 'just marry' car of newlyweds drove by and she had playfully said, that is going to be us one day. Sky had tensed up a bit like he nervous about something; didn't he want to marry her? She know Sky wanted to get marry but maybe he didn't want to marry her, oh my god was Sky thinking about breaking up with her? Of course not she was just putting too much into it, that was all or at least she hoped so.

Timmy who sat next to Brandon on the backseat were playing a video game on his phone, Tecna hadn't talked to him since he set things straight with her. But now things weren't as awkward as they were in the beginning so that was progress. What Timmy was thinking about was why he had agreed to go hiking in the mountains; first of all he really didn't like the outdoors not that there was anything wrong with Mother Nature he just preferred the city. Second he hated hiking because Layla and Helia always wanted to do it the old fashioned way, which meant he had to give up all of his electrical items.

* * *

In the last car were Sky and Helia chatting "How long have you and Bloom been together?"

"Since we were fifteen." Sky said driving the car they were almost there, and Sky had enjoyed driving with Helia. He was good company.

"Wow what a long time, good for you."

"You think; I know a lot of people don't think it will last because when you are each other's first, you don't really have any actual experience with relationships." Sky asked thinking about what his mother had told him; how people change and grow so much from teen years and into their late 20's that it's unrealistic to expect someone to be with you for the rest of your life if you met when you in your teens.

"Yes I do and yes those people are right in some cases but that is when people grow from each other and not with each other. It is only naturally when you grow from each other that you want try something else maybe it is not another kind of love you are looking for but just something else that didn't use to be you. It all depends on the couple you can't generalize it and say "That won't work out." It depends on the individual couple. Like any other relationship, it will work out if both people put in their equal share of work in the relationship. "Helia said after thinking about it, yes most people didn't end up with their first love but that didn't mean that everyone don't, there were some people who is luck enough to find their soul mate the first time around.

"I think when it is right you just know it deep inside you, I'm not saying it is going to be a walk on roses but when something is right and true you fight for it. And I know what I have with Bloom is true once in a lifetime love and I can feel it is right. Like the first time I met Bloom; my heart was racing and beating so fast I was sure everyone else could hear it and my tongue was tongue-tied but-" Sky Started but Helia took over.

"You just had talk to her, no matter what she might say to you or how many pieces she might break your heart into, because it is worth it just to stand in her presence and look into her eyes." Helia finished Sky's sentence, while looking with a distance look out of the window

"Sound like, you know what I'm talking about." Sky teased and chuckled as Helia just smiled goofy. "I have never seen Flora so happy."

"I have never been so happy myself; and Stella is really happy to be back with Brandon again I could see it on her face, last night when they told us." Helia smiled remembering how happy his friend had looked last night." Now only Timmy and Musa need somebody there is good for them."

"They both will, don't worry."

"It's just that Musa might right now be perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable person in our group right now and she put up this tough front. By sooner or later she is going to break, and by break I mean hook up with one of her ex's again. "

"With is wrong with them?" Sky asked confused.

"Nothing it was just that Musa and Demon are best as friends and Demon's brother Danni isn't good for her; with Danni she almost never saw us just hung out with him all day and he were friends with some bad people. With Hunter Demon's oldest brother; well things wasn't so bad but he can't commit to a relationship and in the long hall Musa needs that and deserve that."

"I'm sure Musa is going to be fine, you will see for yourself tomorrow." Sky said as he parked the car and then looked at Helia." Ready to go hiking?"

* * *

When Musa the next morning came down to eat breakfast she got quite the surprise when she found, her band and her ex Danni sitting in a private dining hall with yellow construction helmets on. At first she had no clue what was going on but after Tyler spoke up, she knew "Just to be clear I'm a big fan of Stella's, so please don't throw something at me."

"Really isn't it a little too immature even for you guys?" Musa said trying not to laugh at them as she sat down at the table. "I can't believe you told them." She said as Riven handed her, her phone without saying a word.

"He didn't we had to drag it out of him, because we wanted to know why Riven had your phone." Harry explained as Musa reed a text she had gotten this morning. Musa sighted after she finished reading it and was just about to complain when Jessica walked in. Jessica had always treated her like family ever since Musa could remember, the fact that she had a few years on her began to show on her but she were still as beautiful and elegant, as she remembered her. It was impossible to forget her after seeing her even if it only were one time. Musa had at first been a little surprise because Demon looked nothing the like his mother but when she then met Demon's father she realized that was because Demon looked like a mini vision of his father the same were with his brother Danni, he just had red hair instead of brown.

"Good you are all here; I wanted to talk about Musa's birthday ball tomorrow."

"Hunter filed me in. Apparently I'm also going dress shopping with him." She was a little mad that Demon hadn't told her what his mother had planned; a ball wasn't really something she felt up for doing

"Well there is going to be a change there is not going to be a roast." And that confused Musa but when she saw the way Jessica looked at her two sons, she figured out that they were trying to pull one over their mother. "We are going to have an open mic, were people can say a few nice words." Jessica said, period there were no arguing with her.

"Got it, mother." Demon and Danni said in union, and Jessica sat down with them. They all were eating their breakfast while making small talk about what they were doing today, after that.

"Hey everyone." Musa looked up and there were Hunter, he hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him as he stood there and winked at her. Hunter looked very much like his mother with his red hair and his baby blue eyes. He was also very fit because of all the extreme sport he was into, she didn't really care for the sport but she did for the body that followed with it. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Musa said as she got up before anyone could say anything.

"Musa you look ravishing as always, it is going to be hard finding a dress that will be you worthy." Musa rolled her eyes of Hunter, he was the only person she knew who use the word ravishing. But she could however not help but smile at his boyish way of saying it.

"You two, looking for a dress together- that is a first." Danni commented dryly.

"Oh they have gone dress shopping before Danni." His mother corrected him but Danni didn't let it slip.

"Trust me they weren't actually dress shopping."

"Danni!" Musa said strictly and turned bright red of embarrassment; everyone in the room knew what Danni was hinting at.

"What did you do then?" Jessica asked naive and before Musa could say anything Hunter answered for the both of them.

"Well mother we went dancing." He said as he brought Musa closer to him and put his other hand to her waist. He started spinning her around and she surrendered to the feeling of freedom and comfort that only Hunter could summon in her, when they were dancing together. Musa closed her eyes and a laugh escaped her lips. Hunter wasn't lying they had actually gone dancing a few times.

"Why don't you two dance all the way down to the dress store, we are some who is trying to eat breakfast in peace." Riven's icy voice brought her back to the present, he seemed like he was trying to control something, maybe his feelings. No that couldn't be right why would her dancing with Hunter stirring up any feelings in Riven, no that was just absurd.

"Don't worry we are leaving now." She excused them and took Hunter by the hand.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Hunter mumbled as she dragged him out of the dining hall and when they were out of the others hearing range he added sarcastically. "What a friendly guy."

"Try to be nice to him or just ignore him." Musa begged him.

* * *

"How do you forget, to take the water with you in this heat?!" Stella complained to Layla who had forgotten to take the water with her in her backpack. Layla was the only one who was in charge of taking water with her to everyone. It was almost unbearable to walk in the glowing hot sun this time of the day; everyone was getting a little grumpy because they now all were hot and sweaty, not to mention the fact they would do anything to get a nice cold glass of water.

"Hey it's not my fault we have been walking around in circles for the last two hours." Layla protested and put her foot down.

"Hey you two stop it, thanks to Tecna we on the right way now." Helia warned them both.

"We ought to be there soon, and I recognize these trees." Flora said and sounded quite happy about it but when they reach their parking lot where they have parked the cars, they all stopped in shock. Those three spots were they had parked were now empty and their cars were no way in sight.

"Um guys, where is the cars?" Stella asked what everyone was thinking.

"It is the right parking lot, right?" Helia asked and that offended Tecna.

"Of course this is the right one; there is only one parking lot near the mountains." Tecna had memorized the way back to the parking lot perfectly, if they others had listened to her sooner they would had been their sooner. Of course she had used the map for a little help and therefore she could say it before Brandon looked at the map, he was holding.

"This wouldn't had happened if we haven't gone hiking the." Timmy said and referred to Flora.

"Nobody forced you to join us." And that was how the blaming game started; everyone was yelling trying to get heard. Sky rolled his eyes and tried to get everyone back on track to what was really important, finding a way to get away from here. But after a few minutes he could see that they needed to get this out of their system if they were ever going to get anything done. But after a while he realized it would take too long.

"Everyone just calm down okay, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Sky yelled and everyone stopped arguing for a moment, as they looked at him and waited on hearing what more he had to say.

"Sky is right what we need now is a plan B, Okay so we don't know where our cars are then we will just have to find another way out of this. Any ideas, anyone?" Bloom asked hopeful as she looked around at everyone.

"Well how about you girls transform and fly to the nearest town and rent some cars, then you can come and get us." Brandon suggested.

"That is actually a good idea." Helia said agreeing and all the other guys nodded a long, but the girls looked hopeless at them.

"I'm too exhausted I don't think I can actually transform." Flora and the other girls nodded in agreement with her; there was no way they could transform right now. Now it was the guys turned to look hopeless.

"We need to set up some kind of camp then so the girls can rest, Timmy what is the plan?" Sky asked still taking the led, so they would get off track again.

"Why should we listen to him?" Tecna asked, actually sounding a little annoyed about them asking Timmy.

"Because Timmy's aced every survival and strategies class we've ever taken." Helia said confident in Timmy's ability to be in charge of this. "And we when to Red Fountain."

"okay here is what we are going to do…"Timmy said started out delegating things to do; Layla and Flora was in charge of finding some water they could drink, Bloom, Tecna and Stella were in charge of going through everyone's backpacks so their know what of supplies and the rest was going to help set up came. Timmy and Helia had like Helia had said before attended Red Fountain and Layla, Stella and Musa had attended Alfea while Flora and her friends had attended a mix boys and girls school called B.I.M high school, that were very alike Alfea and Red Fountain.

* * *

Riven walked down the corridor to his room after a long day, he was glad to finally get some alone time after have been stuck with the band for a month in that little tour bus. But somehow no matter what he did the image of Musa dancing with Hunter kept popping up in his head and it was driving him crazy seeing his hands on Musa's body as she smiled and squealed cheerfully. It just wasn't his day to day because out of what he seem to remember being Musa's room; came Hunter his hair was a mess and he was busy buttoning his shirt, all in all he looked like he just had gotten out of bed.

"Hey dude." Hunter stopped as he saw Riven and smiled; Riven however would have wished he had just walked by him because now, all he wanted was to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Riven wasn't stupid he could put two and two together; hunter coming out of Musa's room with messy hair and buttoning his shirt could only mean one thing. And Riven did most certainly not like it but Musa was a big girl she made her own decisions who was he to say she couldn't hook up with her ex. Without even realizing it he made his hands into fists. "I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning, "

"No we didn't, I just don't like you."

"Fine, look I don't know what you have against me but I'm sure as hell isn't going to take it from you of all people. The only reason I'm being nice to you is because Musa told me to; now I don't know why you don't like me and I couldn't care less." Riven face softened a bit when he mention Musa name, and as it turned out Hunter could like Riven put two and two together. But Hunter didn't know what Riven thought had happened. " Wait are you jealous that I was in Musa's bed."

"No." Riven glowed finding even harder now to keep his temper in check, he didn't want to prove in any way to Hunter that he was right but what hunter said next sent him over the edge. But it was hard when Hunter the just confirmed his assumption.

"Well I'm sure that Musa would be more than willing to-"That was it he couldn't talk about _his_ Musa like she was some cheap bimbo , _Musa would be more than willing_… before Hunter knew what hit him he got a taste of Riven's right hook and he fell down on the floor. Poor Hunter didn't have a chance before Riven was over him again.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Her. like. That." Riven hissed in between hits, Hunter screamed in pain but he didn't stop all he could see was red. Luckily for Hunter Musa got out of the elevator saw the horrifying scene before her; she of cause screamed at Riven to get off of Hunter as she ran towards them but Riven didn't hear anything.

"Riven Stop, he is bleeding!" Musa yelled and that was the first of Musa cries he heard but he didn't stop he just kept punching him until Harry and John took him by his shoulder and pulled him off Hunter, were they came from he didn't know or care. All he saw was Musa kneeling down beside of Hunter trying to check if he was conscious.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, that punk didn't deserve the kindness Musa showed him as she put her hand on his cheek. Hunter nodded and Musa turned her head and looked directly at him, there was no doubt she was pissed. "What the hell Riven, why did you do that?!"

"I don't know what his problem is; one minute I'm trying to be friendly the next that dude was all over me, mad about me borrowing your bed to sleep in." Hunter said holding his nose while leaning his head back, trying to stop his nose from bleeding anymore. Riven quickly got out of Harry and Jonh's grip and walked away to his room. Seemed like he had misunderstood the little punk and the situation and Riven knew if he didn't walk away he wouldn't be able to control his anger plus his pride and ego were a little hurt now.

* * *

"I have to admit you did a good job." Tecna said and took a seat next to Timmy by the fire, they had found a somewhat large downed tree, and feed it through the fire pit as it burned. It was easy and long lasting but someone had to keep an eye on the fire so they had decided the guys took turns staying up through the night. Timmy had the first shift.

"Thanks, you were very helpful with organizing the supplies we have." Complemented Tecna back and he really meant it, normally he would have to explain to people how to organize things his way but as it turns out his way were the same way Tecna did it.

"Oh well great minds thinks like." She sight and said." But I don't get how everyone could steal three cars, in that short time we were gone."

"Yes it makes no sense, who would steal three cars out in the middle of nowhere. "The only way to get out her was to drive or fly, so that left the only explanation that they thief had had been flying, but why fly all the way out here to steal a car." I really wished Helia would have let me take my phone and laptop with me." He said bumped about losing all his electronic.

"I know what you mean; I'm so frustrated that I can't play my online game."

"You are a gamer, what do you play?" Timmy asked nervous like he always was when he was alone with a girl he barely knew.

"Well my favorite online game is 'The magic war'."

"You play that too?" Timmy a little surprised but also a little intrigued that they had more in comment then he thought at first.

"Yes I'm Tec_girl." She was one of the top scores in the game and she was proud of it, if Timmy played the game he would know the name.

"I'm Timotheos73." Now it was Tecna's turn to be surprised. Before they know it everyone else were sleeping while they were talking about the game and lot of other things, he learn a lot about Tecna and he didn't felt nervous anymore. Every time the other had a different opinion then the other, they were eager to get the other one to understand their point of view. But it was getting late and Tecna got up and walked backwards to one of the seven shelters they had made with leaves and wood.

"Good night Timmy." She smiled and turned around while Timmy's stomach did a backflip.

"Good night Tecna."

* * *

"Hey couldn't sleep?" Nabu asked softly as Layla made her way over to the campfire.

"No I need to talk to you." She said as she sat down on the log beside him with her head on his shoulder, she wait awhile before saying anything since she just wanted to enjoy having him to herself for a moment. "I realized something today."

"What?" He asked curious after a while.

"I'm turning into my mother." She said sadly and Nabu couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sorry honey but what make you think that?"

"Today when went after water all I could think about was how I was stuck out here so I couldn't meet with the ambassador like agreed, and what the ambassador might think of me now. When we finally found water I realized how long it has been since I have done any of the things that I like to do. I miss my alone time and I miss being myself- I don't want to be my mother."

"It is not that bad." Nabu lie trying to comfort her but she saw right through it.

"Yesterday I though you better propose soon because I can't be an unmarried queen if my father die, I know it sounds a little strange." She said and looked down at the ground, she ashamed to admit it but Nabu took her chin and made her look him into his eyes.

"No it doesn't you are scared of losing your father plus taking over his reasonably, that is only natural ask any of the royalty here."He said as he let go off her chin and took her hand.

"Regardless of that, I also want to thank you."

"You are welcome, I'm glad you came to me with you worries." He said and lifted her hand and kissed it gently while looking up at her.

"No not only for listing to me but for putting up with me these last few weeks, I know I most have seem distant and I also know it hasn't been easy for you barely talking or spending anytime with me. I really appreciate that you didn't start a fight with me especially not before Musa's birthday party."

"I never wanted to fight with you, but I was going to talk to you about it after the party. I don't like seeing you like this, I haven't seen you give anyone a genuine the smile in a long time. I love you and hate that there is nothing I can do but support and give you advice, I feel helpless I want to see you happy again but I know how much you appreciates doing things on your own."

"I love you too and believe it or not but you have helped me by letting me figure things out on my own. That is how I have decide that I'm going to tell my father that I want things to go back to the way they were before I took on more obligations. My father isn't going to die in the nearest future and I can always take on more obligations when I'm in a more stable and balanced place in my life, but right now I just want to spent time doing the things that makes me happy."

"And what is that, precisely? "He asked playful and moved little closer to her.

"Oh you know sport, dancing, being with my friends… I don't think I can think of anything more." Layla teased and played a long while as she saddle Nabu so they were face to face- their lips only cm apart.

"Maybe I can help you a little." His lips captured her lips and oh god it had been long as they kissed like this, way too long. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her, causing her to release a slight moan. She could feel all of his love for her in his kiss and she needed it now more than ever. It switched from gentle to aggressive; she needed him to survive, he was her rock her everything and even though she so herself as independent woman, she knew she would be lost without him.

"You are so cheesy." She said breathless when they broke apart and Nabu looked satisfied with himself, so she said what she knew what he was waiting to hear." And of course you make me really happy; I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Look who is cheesy now." He grinned and recaptured her lips.

"It is my shift now, you two can go to bed now." Sky said interrupting them and Layla blushed, couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed getting caught making out with her boyfriend. By Sky just smiled an understandable smile and didn't say anything as she got off of Nabu and got up.

"Com you need to rest." Nabu whispered softly to her as they walked over to the shelter they had made together. Layla drifted soon off to sleep with Nabu strong and safe arms around her and his warm body against her. For the first time in months she felt safe and happy.

* * *

"Flora wake up." Flora heard someone waking her up from her sweet sleep; she was just about to say five more minutes' mom, when she felt a finger on her lips. "shh we don't want to wake up they others." Flora opened up her eyes and looked up at Helia; she got up into a sitting position and looked confused at him, what did he want this time of the night. What time was anyway she didn't know and most of all she wanted to lie back down and drift off to sleep again; but when Helia gave her a signal to follow and her curiosity took over, so she followed him without any hesitation.

They tiptoed around Bloom and Sky who were deep in conversation about something, she didn't know what but Bloom didn't look like she was enjoying the conversation in fact she looked sad and hurt. Flora knew better then to interrupt now and made a mental note to talk to Bloom about it tomorrow when they were alone. Helia led her deeper into and then suddenly stopped so she almost walked into him, he reached out to her with his hand and she took it as he started to continue walking side by side with her.

A few more steps and Helia stopped so she could enjoy the view before her- it was breathtaking, mother nature in all her glory. "Wow." They were standing before a little lake as the sun was beginning to rise up from behind the trees; the normal white clouds were now full with all kind of different kind of orange and yellow shades while the lake reflection were the sky. It was still a little dark so she couldn't make out everything but she thought she could see a little white rowboat by the shore of the lake; Helia started walking again and led her towards it now she was sure she was right.

"Jump in." Was all Helia said to her as he got in the boat and then helped her on broad, when they both sat down in the boat he took the paddles and started paddling out to the middle of the lake. Neither of them said a word it was there was some kind of magic spell over the lake and talking would break the spell, so they were quiet for a while looking at the beautiful scene before them and once in a while each other's eyes. Flora was lost in the beauty of the scene before her when Helia quoted part of a poem he once had read.

"_I wake up to the most beautiful scene. The sun pours in through the boughs of the great oak tree across the street. The Earth takes its morning breaths as dust rises through the twilight. The old plantation home's wrap around porch is moistened with the dew of the saturated thick air of late summer. The cotton of orange, pink, and purple sky paints the motif of the yellow plantation home as the sun ever creeps over the peak of it peering through the darkness of the oaks leaves.(1)"_Heila never seem to stop impress her.

"I found this place last night I thought you would like it here, seeing the sun rising up from it hiding place."

"I love it, thank you for sharing this with me." She said softy and kissed him tenderly, as the sun welcomed a new day, Flora might have thought the worst were over now everyone was getting along and they had plan for the day. But what Flora didn't know was that she was being watched by the same person had made sure the cars disappeared, and that person wasn't done with them just yet.

* * *

(1)Sunrises Like these, poem by Saltedpeanut Blank.

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :) **


	10. day three

"You got to be kitting me, you want me to believe some young girl in her early twenty came told you that we have told her we wanted to spend the night in the wild and then flew in the morning and get the cars?" Layla said to the man in front of her; the girls had transformed and flown into the nearest town and to their surprise they found their cars parked outside a mechanic. The mechanic didn't seem to be lying but what he told seemed very unlikely and not to mention strange.

"It is okay Layla, thank you sir for keeping an eye on the cars." Flora said and the man went inside his house again. Flora was just happy they shouldn't spend hours getting three rental cars and then arrive to the hotel in the middle of the night.

"It all seems very strange." Tecna commented as she walked over to one of the cars and opened the door." What is even stranger is, that it doesn't look like anything has been taken from the car. "She bent down took her laptop in her hands and then got up to show the other girls what she meant.

"Really!" Stella ran over to the car she knew she had her luggage in, opened the trunk and then opened one of the suitcases to be sure. She squealed when she saw her clothes in the suitcase as she grabbed a handful and then hugged it tightly. "My wonderful clothes for a moment I thought I was never going to see it again."

"Do anyone have the keys to the cars?" Bloom asked and everyone stopped and looked at each other.

"No." they said in union and sighed.

"Now how are we going to drive the cars back to the guys, so we can get moving?" Layla was hopeless everything seem to tell them this was a bad idea.

"Wait I think… "Tecna took her backpack off and started looking through it while the others looked at her confused, until she held up three set of keys and smiled." I had forgotten I put the keys in my backpack." Everyone let out a breath the didn't know they were holding; they were saved there were no more having to sleep out in the wild no more having to fish to get dinner, it was save to said the girls had enough of the camping or what you wanted to call it, for this trip.

"It took you long enough to figure out, genius." Stella said happy and hugged Tecna so tight that Tecna couldn't breathe. No one was happier then Stella, she for one was very miserable about last night's living arrangement.

"Stella.. I need…oxygen." Tecna managed to get out and Stella let go.

"Sorry I'm just so happy; you know what this means in a few hours I can take a long hot shower and"

"A nice warm bed, to sleep in." Layla finished Stella's sentence while thinking about, how uncomfortable it was sleeping on the ground.

"I want to drive." Stella took one of the set of keys.

"No!" They all yelled as everyone still remembered, the last time she tried to drive the car.

"You guys are no fun." She said but she didn't get her way.

* * *

"Something isn't right Sky." Bloom said coming up behind Sky who was putting the last backpack in the car while Timmy and Tecna was sitting in the car waiting for Sky and Bloom to join them. Flora, Helia Layla and Nabu were in one of the other cars waiting for the others to get ready, so they could get going. Sky glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed she had changed into a light aqua-green mini dress with white polka dots; it was held up with light blue straps connected down to a blue ruffle on top of the dress. Around were her waist was a wide sky blue belt tied with a little pink ribbon.

"I know but we checked and there is nothing wrong with them, in fact the thief all cleaned the cars inside and out for us." Sky closed the trunk and turned around towards Bloom.

"No I mean between us, he seem distant and tense ever since we saw that 'just marry' car with newlyweds drove by us and I said, that is going to be us one day. What is going on Sky even now you tens up like you are nervous about something? "Sky was panicking he didn't know what to answer; because it was true he was nervous about something, about proposing to her when they got home from this trip.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He managed to get out nervous.

"Don't do that Sky don't shut me out like that, we have always been good at talking to each other about things."

"I'm not shutting you out." Sky said trying to avoid the question.

"Is it because you unsure about our future together?" He could see that was what was bothering her.

"No, I see myself with you in the future and trust me you are going to love it, when I tell you what I see. I just can't say more than that." Sky assured her and smiled; he found it a little ironic that she was worry he could see them to together in the future, when all he could think about was spending the rest of his life with her.

"Okay if you say so, I believe you." She was not completely convinced.

"Bloom I love you don't ever doubt that." He said and took her hand up to his face and kissed the inside of her palm." I have never given you a reason not to trust me Bloom, just be a little more patience okay?"

"Okay, love you too." She smiled and that lifted a heavy burden off his shoulder.

"Hey you two if you are done can we get going now." Brandon yelled and they both looked at him standing by the last car with Stella on the other side.

"Oh you only eager to get away from here so you can, get some alone time with Stella." Sky yelled back and Brandon just grinned like the lovesick fool he was.

* * *

"What is wrong?" Stella looked blankly at her phone; it was about an hour into the seven and an half hour long drive to the hotel. Stella had been laughing and chatting all the time until she looked at her phone a little while ago; he had tried to get in contact with her awhile now but she didn't respond.

"He knows." She whispered disbelieve, Brandon decided it had to be enough and pulled over so he could talk to her.

"Stella, look at me." He said and turned around in his seat so he was facing her; she still wouldn't look at him so he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. It seemed to help her snap out of it little.

"Rob knows."

"What does he know?"

"That we are back together."

"And…" He didn't really get how or why this would upset her like this, because it was clear to him that she were upset. She looked so hot in her one shoulder pink dress with a yellow flower and green and yellow ruffles, it just seemed wrong that she was so sad.

"He wants me to break up with you, right away."

"He texted you?" Brandon took the phone out of her hand and read it; _I know, break it off or else…. Really Stella I thought you knew better, after all you broke up with him last time because he was a squire. That hasn't change he is still only a squire._

"You broke up with me because I'm_ '_only_ a _squire'?" He managed to get out in disbelieve and Stella started coming back to life.

"No… yes." It was so hard to explain and so complicated, she didn't want to discuss it with him, but he deserve that. When she saw the hurt in his chocolate brown eyes she almost couldn't bare it." Brandon let me explain." She said desperate when he turned around in his sit and reached for the key.

"Nothing has change Stella I'm still Sky's squire." It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it himself; sometimes he had been wondering if Stella treated her other boyfriends – all of whom were royalty or nobility– the same as I treated him. Guess he just got his answer; no she hadn't because she hadn't broken up with any of them because of their status in society.

"I know it sounds really bad but let me explain it okay. I don't care that you is Sky's squire but I did care what people thought about me and who I was with. You have to understand that ever since I was a little girl I have cared what people thought of me, and when I first started dating, it was also important to me that who one I was dating had a title too. As I grown older I really don't think about it that much, but unconsciously I apparently did. I know it is superficial and shallow, but that the truth. I couldn't change the way i thought about that, not for a summer fling. But then I realized you could have been more than that."

"You really don't care that I'm Sky's squire." He looked into her eyes to be sure she meant what she said.

"Yes." He could see she was being honest with him; he wanted to give her everything but he knew he couldn't, not like the other guys she had been with could. But then in that moment he realized something; she had let him into her life and let him see a side of her that none of the other guys had, he was the only one she had told about Rob blackmailing her and that took a lot of her to do." My mom and dad was the king and queen of Solaria and it hasn't done them much good, has it?"

"Good." He turned back towards her." But I think it is time you told your friends about Rob blackmailing you, maybe they can help."

"No Brandon, not before tomorrow." Stella begged but it didn't help.

"No today we can ask my friends for help too. Stella I'm worried about you it is not good for you to keep it a secret from your friends."

"Okay." She said reluctantly but agreed for Brandon's sake.

* * *

"It's so easy for you to just stand there and judge me, isn't it? Because you have never made one mistake, in your entire life, right?" Riven hissed. Sky and Flora had been trying to talk to him for an hour now; after they had arrived at the hotel they had heard about Riven's fight with Hunter.

"Don't change the subject Riven, this isn't about me. You could have got charge with assault, have you any idea of how much trouble you could have been in then." Sky said trying to knock some sense into Riven's thick head but Riven was stubborn and just ignored him.

"Of course it is not because the crowned Prince of Eraklyon could be anything less than perfect; oh wait I seem to remembered a time or two were you threw the first punch- no that was your squire, sorry we don't all have squires to fight our battles for us." Riven snarled, his voice was like venom. It wasn't the first time Sky had to deal with Riven angry and frustrated, so he knew he shouldn't take it to heart but there still were a little part of him that were always wondered if that was what he really felt about him.

"That wasn't nice." Flora said and Riven started walking back and forward the room, Sky and Flora knew he need to cool down a little before anyone said anything more.

"What is it with people wanting to talk about me all of the sudden." Riven blurred out now frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. Flora's eyes wide and her face became very serious; Riven was acting like an animal forced into a corner with no way out. There must been something more going on than what he is letting on, Flora thought to herself. A knock on the door interrupted them and they looked at each other in panic. "Hind, in the bathroom." Riven told them as he went to answer the door.

"You did a pretty good job, beating me up something tells me it isn't the first time you have been in a fight." Hunter said and walked into Riven's room after Riven had opened, Riven really didn't want to deal with Hunter right now. "Well it wasn't really a fight, I didn't do anything to protect me or you hurt you."

"Good evening to you too, well of course you can talk to me come right in." Riven said, bitter and sarcastic. "Are you here to kick me out?" Riven asked as Hunter dropped down on the couch; he had a black eye and right above his eye in his eyebrow he could see two stitches. He expected the only reason Hunter would come and talk to him alone were to kick him out, but yet again he was wrong, not that he would admit it.

"God no, I came to apologize." That threw Riven of his game and not to mention confused him.

"Why?" Riven looked at him suspicious.

"Because I thought about it and I realized you must have thought I was saying, I'm sure that Musa would be more than willing to sleep with you. You didn't know Musa and the band were rehearsing right next to my room, so Musa offered me her room because I haven't slept all night. If it had been the other way around I would done the same, I wouldn't have been that aggressive, but still. You really most care a lot about her to get so jealous and angry."

"No I'm just an angry person." Riven denied what Hunter was saying.

"Whatever you say dude, I know the truth. Don't worry I won't tell Musa, you two are on you own with this one." Hunter said casually and then looked dead serious, as he got up to leave again." Just one thing, don't hurt her."

"What happened?" Flora asked when they got out, they couldn't hear a thing from the bathroom.

"Flora stay out of this, don't you have some freaking flowers plan or something, just leave me the hell alone." His friends know that they were not going to get any father with him today, so they left him so he could think.

His head was spinning he needed to lie down, Hunter was wrong he didn't care about Musa in that way. She was the most stubborn and annoying person he had ever met plus she never listen to him and she had thrown a phone after him when she was mad. But she did look cute when she was mad; the way she bites down on her lower lip while trying to give him a death glance was priceless. Oh and she could be so manipulative like the time at the bar; she had manipulate him into dancing with her but that had led to the make-out session they had, so that wasn't so bad. No Riven did not have any feelings for Musa just a little physical attraction- that was all.

* * *

"Stella, why hadn't you told us before?" Helia asked softly as Stella was sitting with Brandon's arm around her after she had told everyone that was present, about Rob blackmailing her. Brandon had texted everyone to meet him in his room, everyone was there except for Riven and of Musa who still didn't know they were there.

"Take a deep breath and tell us everything, you can trust us nothing you say will leave this room." Bloom said.

"As most of you already know the last time I was out with Rob… things got a little crazy and Rob dared me to drunk dialed some people. The next morning I apologized to Helia and Flora two of the four people, I haven't talked to my mother yet I'm kind of avoiding her." Stella said to answer Helia's unspoken question, if she had talked to her mother yet. "The same day I talked to Timmy and asked if it was possible to delete one of my father's voicemail without him knowing."

"I answered yes and did it for you." Timmy confirmed

"I thought I had everything under control and I had nothing to worry about, the next day I found out that I was wrong about that. That was when we went to get dresses for the party, Rob called me and told me I owed him. At first I started arguing with him and when he got tired of that he played something for me; it was a tape where I was letting out my entire secret and some secrets friends have told me, plus the voicemail message I left my dad."

"It this okay." Brandon assured her and squeezed her shoulder.

"To be more specific I talked about how Timmy could hack into the police's computer and had done it a couple of times, How Helia's grandfather thinks his grandson is studying and not selling art. Also I mentioned to him I thought it was hilarious that Layla's mother really believed Layla when she said to 'no there is no milking' because I know that-"

"I think people get the picture." Nabu stopped her as Layla avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Well Rob threatened to send the information to people who it was kept a secret from or to where it could hurt the person most, and I couldn't let that happened so I asked with he wanted."

"What did he want?" Flora asked

"He wanted to know where I was going."

"That makes no sense at all." Sky said

"It is not completely illogical, this Rob person seem obsessed with you maybe he is stalking you, which could be one reason why he wanted to know." Tecna disagreed with Sky and Brandon's mouth dropped opened.

"You think he is stalking her, so he could be here right now watching us." It sent shivers down Stella's spine as Brandon talked, she didn't like that idea of Rob watching her every step." The

"No he is not we would have noticed him by now if he was and beside Rob way too unintelligent to think off a thing like that, in fact I'm surprised he is smart enough to blackmail Stella." Timmy argued and that comfort her a little because she know he was right like Musa had told her-Rob isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I'm with Timmy; I understand your point Tecna but Rob have never been obsessed with me, every time we have been together for more than a month he always stars expecting that I drop everything I have going on when I'm with him and if I don't which often is the case then he breaks up with me and find somebody else. We think very alike me and Rob, and to be honest I don't think this blackmailing thing is Rob's idea." Stella said after she had thought about what Tecna had said.

"You are right Stella, you guys think alike except that you got more brain then him." Layla commented and Stella shined like a little sun because of that compliment, compliments weren't something Layla gave often. And it warmed Brandon's heart to see her glad for the first time since she got the text but it only lasted for a moment.

"But if it isn't Rob that is behind this, who is it then?" Tecna asked bring everyone back to what was important; figuring out how to solve this.

"And most importantly, what do they want?" Sky added and silence fall over them all, each trying to thinking of a way to figure it out.

"Stella you really badly wanted to postpone this to tomorrow, why?" Brandon asked thinking about their conversation in the car.

"I guess I might as well tell you now but no judging okay, I only did what I thought was right."

"No judging." Brandon confirmed.

"Back when Musa had her falling out with her dad and stayed with me for two weeks, Musa asked me to go over when her father wasn't home and get the last of her clothes. I went but Musa's father wasn't at work he was sitting there on the sofa waiting for Musa to come home, it almost broke his heart went I told him she was dead serious she wasn't coming back. I knew Musa was going to be mad and really upset if I told her father anything about how she was doing, so I didn't but he figured out she was staying with me and it seem to give him some peace of mind. When Musa move in to her own apartment I called him and told him that she got her own place now and that phone called turned into a weekly call where I tell him how Musa is doing and what she is up to."

"Oh Stella." Layla said compassionate knowing fully well were this was going to lead to, when Musa fund out about this.

"I know she is going to think I have betrayed her trust but I did it because at first I thought it maybe could help them reconcile." She really didn't but Musa had been so angry and hurt at first, that just her trying to start a conversation about it had let to walking away.

"She will understand." Flora said comforting and placed a hand on Stella's.

"Flora is right she is going to be upset and angry but when she cools down she will understand." Helia agreed and gave her a hopeful smile, Stella sure hoped Helia was right but she would just have to wait until tomorrow and see.

* * *

**Next chapter is up soon. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it and it means a lot to me. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :) **


	11. one and only

A knock on her door woke Musa up; she turned around in her bed so she could see what time it was on the alarm clock on the bedside table. 04:30 am who in their right mind would get up so early and knock on her door. She stumbled out of her bed and mumbled something along the line with" I'm coming", her mind was still sleeping and she almost walked into a dresser but she managed to wake up in time. She grabbed the doorknob; turned it and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Musa stood paralyzed by surprise and looked at her friends; she wasn't quite sure if this was a dream until Stella ran up and hugged her.

"Happy birthday." Stella said but Musa were still standing stiff." You know this is going to be really awkward if you don't hug me back.

"I can't you have pinned my arms down." Musa said and Stella right away pulled back so her arms were free and she than hugged Stella back.

"I missed you, it has been so long." Musa let go of Stella and took turns hugging the others.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Musa said as she pulled back from Helia.

"Like we would miss your birthday."

"And we com bearing gifts." Nabu bowed and presented her with a tray full of gift before she could hug him. She still couldn't believe they were actually there right in front her; Timmy were adjusting his glasses while Layla and Nabu were arm in arm waiting for her to say something, the same were Helia and Stella.

"You guys are the best gift I could ask for." Damn now she was getting all emotional, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare, now let's open some presents." Layla said trying to keep the mood light; and the mood wasn't going to be light if Musa started getting too emotional and cry. "You can open the one from me and Nabu first." Musa got over to the bed and sat right on top of it and the other did the same.

"Okay let's see what it is…"Musa unwrapped the little box, Layla had given her. The fact that she was tired had completely left her mind because she were so excited to see what was in the box. She finally got it unwrapped and opened the box; in the box were a golden flute." I'm speechless, thank you."

"You are welcome." Nabu said and that was how it when on as she opened everyone's gifts; she got a wireless headset to her phone from Timmy. Helia had given her a year paid for membership to the theater; that she had wanted for so long, so she could see all the musicals and operas she wanted. And least but not last was Stella's gift, a friendship bracelet with music nodes. After having thanked everyone one last time for the presents, she noticed there was one thing left on the tray - a little white envelope.

"What is this?" everyone looked at Stella and she took a deep breath.

"It was a letter." Musa looked puzzled at her and Stella knew she had to elaborate it." It is from your dad." Musa eyes widened and looked at Stella at first like she didn't believe her; that it was some kind of cruel joke but when she looked around at the others she could see it wasn't.

"How…. Why.." She was so confused and surprised, how did they get the letter and why would her dad write a letter to her?

"Just hear Stella out." Timmy asked of her and Musa nodded reluctantly as she turned her attention towards Stella again.

"I talk weekly with your dad and I tell him how you are doing and what you are up to, he asked me to give you this letter." Stella said really quickly and almost forgot to breathe, when she saw how emotional Musa got as she jumped out of the bed.

"You did what!." Musa yelled and didn't give Stella time to answer." You have been spying on me for my dad! Never in my life would I have done something like this to you- never. You know how I feel about my father, have could you do that to me, I have always been loyal to you."

"Musa hear Stella out okay, we know that you are angry but-" Helia tried to calm Musa down but she cut him off.

"You guys knew? Oh that is just great." She said sarcastically.

"Stella told us last night." Layla added before Musa would start yelling of them too.

"You know what Stella, I'm not even that angry with you. I'm hurt and disappointed in you, I thought you understood me. Guess I was wrong." Musa suddenly felt so tired and it didn't help that she could see how guilty Stella felt by looking into her eyes. So she looked away and tried to keep her emotions in check; which also was what was draining her from energy, because it took so much of her to do that" I want to be alone; I will see all of you at the party."

"Musa I- "Stella tried to tell Musa her intentions, but Musa didn't want to hear it.

"No Stella, you don't have to worry we are still friends just everyone leave me alone until the party or until I come to you." She begged them and everyone knew Musa need her own space for now, so they left. She closed the door after Layla, who had squeezed her hand comforting, left as the last.

She turned towards the bed again; and there it was, that little letter that had cost this whole scene. In anger she stormed over took the letter to rip it up but just she was about to do so she stopped herself. Ripping the letter up in pieces wasn't going to change the fact that Stella went behind her back, and it wasn't going to give her any satisfaction doing it. She might as well read it he was after her father; well he still is her father, she opened it and started reading.

_My dear little Muse_

_I don't know where to start so I think will start with the beginning, the day you were born was the happiest day of me and your mother's life. I promised myself I would do anything in my power to protect you and help you make the right decision for you, not force something on you like my parents did to me. A lot has changed since that day you have grown so much and turned into this beautiful strong woman, where did the little girl I use so sing to sleep go? If I still know you a little bit you are thinking; how does he know that he hasn't seen me in two years? Well you right I haven't seen you face to face but I still kept a close eye on you and helped you when you needed it; why do you think when you were behind in rent the landlord said nothing or when your brand new bike got stolen and it turned up a while after with a little note saying sorry. I know you are angry with me and hurt for what I said in the heat off the moment; but one thing will never change and haven't changed since that you were born- how much I love you. You have no idea of how much I love you maybe one day you will, when you have a child of your own._

_I'm not perfect sweetheart you know that better than anyone, I make mistakes and pushing you to be someone you are not was my biggest: but I only did what I thought was right for you I hope you know that. Yes Musa music used to be my life and yes I wish you were pursuing some legitimate profession but that doesn't mean I think you have no talent or that you can't make it. You are very talented I had known that from the first time you sat down by a piano and if anyone can make than it is you. You have what it takes because when you set your mind to something you don't let anything stop you; you are and has always been stubborn and determined, that you got from me guess that was why we often bud heads._

_It wasn't easy letting you go and let you make your own decisions; but I know you need that because I realized how ironic it all were I did to you, want I my parents did to me. I pushed you and you did what I did- you followed your heart. I knew you need to prove to yourself you could do this without me, so I decided I would leave it to you to decide when you were ready to reconcile with me. But it has been hard I'm telling you if you knew how many letters I have written and almost sent them, how many times I almost called you after tracking down your number. But your birthday was the hardest one; I actually went to the restaurant you were at, and just watch you with your friends smiling and laughing having the time of your life. I had to use all my self-control not to walk over and give you a hug and a kiss while wishing you happy birthday. But I knew I would ruin your day if I did, so I didn't. _

_But this year I couldn't stand the thought of me not wishing you a happy birthday again, so I asked Stella to give you this letter. Don't be mad at her she just want us to reconcile, her intentions is good. I don't know how you feel about me at the moment but there is something I want you to know; No matter where you have been or what you have done you can always come back home to your old father, like I said before I love you. _

_Happy birthday Musa _

_Yours forever dad. _

_Ps. your mother would have been so proud of you. _

And then it happened after all those years of being strong- she cried. In her mind he had been the bad guy telling her if she chose music she didn't have a place to live anymore; but it was herself that chose to leave, it was her that changed her phone number so he would stop calling- it was **HER** and not him. And after all that he still loved her ; and like he put it No matter where she had been or what she had done, he still wanted her he still cared.

* * *

"How did things go?" Brandon asked and turned his head towards Stella who was back in the bed; he opened his eyes and he could see things didn't go down well with Musa. He could see she needed a hug badly so he lifted his arm so she could scoot right in and lay her head on his chest so he could hug her, his arms stayed around her. They had all agreed last night, to put the whole Rob-thing out of their minds for the day. "What happened?"

"She got mad of course." She mumbled into his shirt, mmm he smelled good in the morning. This was one of the things she had missed the most when they had broken up; waking up next to him then culling up while she talked and he listened, yes he actually listened to her to not pretended to listen to her- but listen. There was never anyone else who had done that, well her friends of course but none of her boyfriends had done that.

"Guess there was a lot of yelling and saying things she didn't mean. "

"No there wasn't that much yelling and she did mean, what she said to me."

"What did she say then?"

"She said and I quote "I'm not even that angry with you, I'm hurt and disappointed in you. I thought you understood me." It was horrible and after that she asked me to leave." Stella sighted; her and Musa had had their ups and downs and yes Stella knew that she sometimes should think of others feeling, instead of just doing it. Like that time she had set Musa up with a guy without telling her; that had really blown up in her own face, but Musa had always forgiven her and this time it didn't feel like she had.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she will come around later today like the others told you." He tried to comfort her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I almost wished she would just have yelled at me instead of saying she was disappointed in me. "

"What do you want to do today? Until the party." He tried to change the subject; he could understand what Stella meant by wishing Musa yelled at her some more instead of saying she was disappointed in her. It was like when your parents say they are not mad they are disappointed in you; it make you feel like you have left them down and is the last thing you want to do.

"I don't know, I just want to stay in bed a little longer."

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

"Oh I know that look, what are you up to?" Before she knew it Brandon was on top her supporting his weight with his elbows and with his legs in between hers. He lean down and kissed her as Stella moaned.

"I not up to anything, I'm just spending the day with my girlfriend. " He said playful in between kisses and all Stella could do was; surrendered to his kiss; and she forgot all the bad that were going on at the moment, which she was more than happy to do. But she didn't see it coming what he said next.

"I love you." whispered against her lips; she could tell just by looking into his beautiful eyes that he was being sincere. She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek, while he was waiting scared to death for her answer.

"I love too." She had never meant those three little words more than her life.

* * *

Helia and Flora were enjoying breakfast together in the hotel's restaurant; they had been eating and taloking for a while and Sky came up to join them with Riven right behind him." Good morning." Sky said as they took a seat at the same table as Helia and Flora.

"Good morning Sky, where is Bloom?" Helia asked when he noticed Bloom was with Sky.

"She already had breakfast so she is at the Gift shop; she wanted something to take with her home, to her sister. It might take a while the shop looked pretty big." Sky looked in the direction of the gift shop to see if Bloom still were in here.

"And Tecna?" Flora asked taking a bite of her pancake.

"Probably sleeping." Riven mumbled sleepy.

"That is not like her." Flora said suspicious, since Tecna always was the first to get up in the morning.

"Well she was up all night playing 'The magic war' online with Timmy. I talked to Timmy a while ago he told me they had played together online." Musa said and sat down between Helia and Riven, the only seat that were left

"I thought those two hated each other." Riven said confused with his mouth full. Him and Musa hadn't talked or seen each other since his fight with Hunter, neither of them wanted to discuss it in front of their friends.

"No it was just a misunderstanding." Helia informed him.

"They are friends now, I told you this a week ago." Flora reminded him; Riven had to bite his tongue not to come with a sarcastic remark, so he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway how did the trip over here go?" Musa asked when silence fell over them and Sky, Flora, Helia told Riven and Musa everything about the trip, well except for the whole Rob-thing. Sky saw Bloom walked out of the gift shop and headed for the elevator, meanwhile everyone else were done with their breakfast.

"So Bloom thinks I'm unsure about our future together; which I'm not and I assured her yesterday about it, but she is not totally convinced so I need to do something romantic. I don't need what, do you guys have any idea?" Sky asked

"You could do a poem." Helia suggested and Riven laughed.

"Yaeh like Sky can write a poem." And Sky laughed too

"No I have never been good at writing my feelings down."

"You could make at mix tape or dedicate a song to her at the party." Musa said excited like always when it came to music.

"Didn't you break up with Danni after he made you a mix tape?" Helia asked and looked confused at Musa.

"Yes because he had the worst taste in music and I didn't realize it before that, and also the fact that I was attracted to his brother and wanted to pursue him instead." She avoided saying Hunters name so she would start a fight with Riven here. She had been up all night after the fight, twisted and turning mad as hell at Riven for beating Hunter up. The thing that disturbed her, the most were that she couldn't understand why he had done it.

"Who?" Flora asked innocently, she didn't know Musa's dating history.

"Hunter." Musa replied and watched how Riven reacted; his hands turned into fists but other than that nothing to see, why did she care in five days they wasn't working together anymore. Then she realized what that would actually mean -no more Riven. No more waking up and eating breakfast with him and his messy hair, no more sexy and annoying smirk, and no more of those moments were his walls were down and he let her see a glimpse of a different Riven- a more vulnerable Riven. Wait a minute she wasn't just attracted to Riven anymore; it had happened she had developed feelings for him and cared for him, yes she had fallen for him.

"Really." Both Sky and Flora looked at Riven.

"Helia have you seen the painting put in the lobby?" Musa asked trying to change the subject and get away for Riven. She got up and took Helia's hand. "I'll show you com." And Helia had no choice but to follow her.

"What are you two to looking at?" Riven said annoyed.

"I'm not going to tell what to do or what could have happened, I'm just going to tell you what I see." Sky said with his hand up so Riven could see he wasn't trying to start a fight." You spend a month in that little tour bus with Musa and you got close to her. Then you come to the hotel and there is her ex. Now I'm just assuming but I think he might have said something to set you of about Musa. Knowing your temper you probably lost it." Sky didn't know how spot on he was and Riven didn't like it especially not when Flora took over

"You never get into a fight without a motive, which mean you were most likely jealous. And if you are jealous it was probably because you are-"Riven didn't let she finish.

"Like I told Hunter I don't care about Musa in anyway."

"It is okay to care about someone Riven, also to have feeling for someone." Flora tried to explain to him but he just got up and walked away because he knew better.

* * *

Layla was getting ready she only needed to get her dress lace up and then the finishing touches. She walked out from the bathroom into the bedroom were Nabu was almost done with fixing his butterfly in front of the mirror. "Are you ready?" he asked and she took a step so she was in front of him holding the dress up until it got laced.

"Can you lace up my dress?" She asked as she looked in the mirror and could see Nabu was staring at her bare back.

"Sure." He said snapping out of it and took the ribbon on the dresser. He started lacing the dress, while he made sure to "accidentally" caress her bare skin when he had to lead to ribbon over to the other side, every time he did it she felt shivers running through her body.

"We don't have time for this, so stop it." Layla warned him but Nabu played innocent.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said softly and pulled in the ribbons, he wasn't sure if it was tight enough.

"tighter." She answered his unspoken question and he pulled tighter and tied the ribbon into a bow. He let his hands rest on her hips as she put on a necklace and then leaned into him." I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine; Musa have probably already forgiven Stella. It is going to be one epic party; you are going to dance that goofy dance you always dance with Musa. It is our first party with our new friends so we will talk about it for years to come about how beautiful you look; how happy we all were dancing and laughing, just having a good time."

"It is not a goofy dance." She laughed even though she tried to be serious; he always had a way of making her feel better.

"That is not the point. The point is that everything is going to be fine there is no need to get all worked up over nothing; you have to enjoy the party, not presenting to but actually enjoy it. You have been so stressed lately that you need to let loose at least for now okay, if anything happens I'll take care of it."

"You know the next time we take a trip, it should be just the two of us, much less stress."

"I agree, we could visit the resort we talked about."

"That sounds great, but we better get going."

"You are right."

* * *

Bloom looked at Sky as he made his way over to her; she still couldn't figure out what was going on with but as he locked eyes with her, she forgot everything around her or that had happened these last few days. That was when Bloom through the speakers heard "The next song is dedicated to Bloom from Sky." Sky offered her his hand and she took it for him to lead her out on the dance floor as the music started.

_The very thought of you makes_

_My heart sing_

_Like an April breeze_

_On the wings of spring_

_And you appear in all your splendor_

_My one and only love_

Bloom could help smile as she listed to the lyrics of the song as Sky was leading she around on the dance floor. He looked good in that black tuxedo with butterfly; she could feel his strong muscles underneath it. She didn't know that Sky had spent the afternoon trying to find the perfect song to dedicate to her.

_The shadows fall _

_And spread their mystic charms_

_In the hush of night_

_While you're in my arms_

_I feel your lips so warm and tender_

_My one and only love_

She looked stunning in that blue ball gown and he loved the sweetheart neckline, Stella really knew what she was doing. Bloom's hair was hanging loss with a headband that kept it from fall down in her pretty face. The song was a bit old fashioned but he thought it described perfectly how he felt and it would help assure Bloom that she was the only one.

_The touch of your hand is like heaven_

_A heaven that I've never known_

_The blush on your cheek_

_Whenever I speak_

_Tells me that you are my own_

_You fill my eager heart with_

_Such desire_

_Every kiss you give_

_Sets my soul on fire_

_I give myself in sweet surrender_

_My one and only love _

He looked into her eyes and everything around them disappeared; there was only him and her dancing to the music. Things hadn't always gone the way they had plan always; like when his parents told him that had arranged for him to be with Diaspro. That had caused and a lot of conflict within him; because he had a strong sense of duty that he had battled with, but in the end his love for Bloom had won. And it would always win no matter what happened, his love for Bloom was stronger then everyone or anything.

_The blush on your cheek_

_Whenever I speak_

_Tells me that you are my own_

_You fill my eager heart with_

_Such desire_

_Every kiss you give_

_Sets my soul on fire_

_I give myself in sweet surrender_

_My one and only love_

Words were not necessary; she leaned into him and kissed him; he took his time and she savored every minute of it. She should never have doubted that Sky didn't see a future with her. Yes he was her one and only love too.

_My one and only love_

* * *

"Do you like to dance Tecna?" Timmy asked Tecna trying to make conversation as they watched Sky and Bloom dance with the many others.

"Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps neither."

"I'll tell you the steps I know. Step 1: don't dance. Get it?" Oh he shouldn't had said get it, now she was going to think he thought she be wouldn't smart enough to get a joke. But when Tecna laughed he knew she hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"Yes. Mostly I don't like dancing because it makes me feel awkward and uncomfortable." She admitted and looked down the ground; what shame he thought, because he liked to see her green eyes looking back at him.

"That makes two of us, I don't like it neither I felt ridiculous every time I dance."

"You don't need to dance to do that, you look ridiculous all the time Timmy." Riven said coming up behind them and Timmy turned around so he could see who it were. Timmy didn't really know Riven; he only knew what Riven's friends had told him about him and a little from when Musa had complained in the phone about him. But Timmy knew better then to come with some offensive comeback back to him, not that it was a thing Timmy did usually, or that he would have done it.

"Hmph, don't listen to him Timmy." Tecna said as she gave Riven a strict look but all he did was let out a dry chuckled.

"I turn my back to you two for a little moment and suddenly you two are best friends."

"Don't you have something better to do Riven, like apologize to Sky?"

"Nope. I don't apologize for anything Tec, you know that. But if it is because you want to be alone with your little friend all you had to was say so." Riven walked away again and Tecna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sorry about that Riven can be somewhat of… What do you call it, a jerk?"

"It is fine, don't worry about it." Timmy assured her.

"Any way it is just his way of making friends; not very affective but he is a good guy deep down behind all the aggression and sarcasm." Tecna explained

"I don't doubt that there must be a reason why all of you are friends with him. Beside Musa told me he took care of her when she sprained her ankle and were on painkillers, which isn't something you just do." Timmy knew all too well how Musa were on painkillers and to be honest he was surprise of how well Riven had taken it. The last time Musa was on painkillers they had to call the band because none of her friends could handle it. Well Helia could have maybe but he was busy meeting Flora that summer and Nabu and Layla had been on vacation, so technically it was only Him and Stella that couldn't handle taking care of her.

"You want to find some place more quiet to talk?" she asked and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sure." He managed to get out."

* * *

Stella walked up on the stage and over to the microphone, she was the last one before the band's surprise. She walked with tall and proud, in her gold ball gown with a sweetheart corset bodice filled with crystal beading. The skirt was composed of about two tone ruffles, and her mask was gold with ruffles on it. She opened her mouth and started talked.

"Black when I first met Musa; her hair was a lot shorter and was always in two pigtails with red ribbons, which made her look a lot younger then she were. And she was into the whole baggy jeans with plenty of pockets; you know the once that sag so you can see the persons underwear, Musa's always seem to be pink by the way. I of course tried my best to change it but Musa being Musa didn't give in, like all the other times after that. What I want to say is that our friendship has had its ups and downs but we have always made it through to the other side, in the bad times."

She looked down at Musa who was standing with the others. Yes Musa had change from that tomboy girl that never would be caught dead wearing a dress or a pair of high heels, but she also realized that they all had changed in one way or another.

"I know sometimes I can get a little carried away but at the end of the day I couldn't ask for a better friend then you." Musa smiled at her and she knew she were forgiven." Thank you." She said and walked down the stage again and over to Musa who greeted her with a hug.

"Thank for the nice words." Musa whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome, I just wanted you to reconcile with your dad. I know he hurt you but he is hurting really badly too."

"I know that now, I got Timmy to track his number so I can call him tomorrow. But right now it is time to see what the guys are up to." Musa pulled away from Stella and looked up at her band who were standing on the stage now.

"We made a little tribute to you Musa, so do you mind getting up on the stage?" John said and Stella pushed Musa towards the stage, she walked up and stood next to the band. Riven who was standing in the back study her as she stood there; she looked amazing in the red satin dress it was sleeveless and had a beautifully decorated bodice, but Riven didn't noticed that. He was focused on remembering her mask so he knew who she were in the crew; it was a black mask and was trimmed with a large fan of lace printed ribbon. In the middle of the ribbon was a filigree flower with a strand of rhinestones; on the other side were a matching filigree flower with a crystal.

"We wanted to do something special and you always tell us we don't have any pictures of us together, so this whole time while we have been on our little radio tour …" Tyler said and grinned

"oh no." You could hear Musa saying because she had a microphone in front of her.

"Oh yes we have been taking pictures, let's start with the first." On the opposite wall of the stage appeared, a picture of Musa and Harry dancing together.

"That is as you can see you and me dancing in the bus having fun." Then they switched picture and everyone started to laugh; it was a picture of Musa soaking wet, throwing her pillow at Riven.

"Now this we had to be quick with because we didn't want to get picture in taking it, but it was one morning you didn't want to get up and Riven poured a bottle of water down on you. " and it continued like that. Without realizing it Riven smiled at the last picture was shown were with Musa and John of laughing.

And then a memory popped up in his mind; _there are many reasons why I don't have a boyfriend and I can assure you it is not the ones you think. _That was what she had said after she had laughed so wonderful, damn how come no other girl or woman make him feel so… so what? He found himself wanting no guy to be near her except if it was her friends only then he relaxed a bit; and he told her things he had even told his friends, why was that? Oh no he could be… no that was impossible; than he looked up at the stage again and locked eyes with her once again, it was just like the time at the club.

No it wasn't it was more intense; it was like his heart had stopped beating completely leaving him breathless, and every nerve in his body was screaming to get closer to her. All of that just because she was looking at him; to him she would always be a siren luring him to his death but he thought to himself that if that were the price he didn't mind. Musa broke the moment by looking and away and it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had fallen for Musa.

* * *

Jessica had gotten the idea that everyone had to write down in a book; how they thought Musa's future was going to look like. Nabu and Layla had just finished writing in it and let the next couple take over, as they walked away. The corridor to the lobby was empty the others had gone before them to change so they were probably on their way back to the party.

"What do you think the future hold for us?" Nabu asked casually with his arm around Layla.

"I don't know, well I'm going to rule Andros one day but other than that I don't know."

"I thought we were going to spend the rest of our life together."He said pretending to be offended to teas her, and it worked.

"We are-"Then she noticed that he was teasing her, as they towards their room to change." Oh stop teasing me. What have gotten into you, you haven't acted this way since… since we first got together."

"I'm just very happy and very in love, that's all. " He had been this way in a long time; he loved Layla so much that he was sure he couldn't spent the rest of his life without her. That was when he got the idea; unplanned and spontaneous, he got down on one knee in front of her. "Princess Layla Aisha of Andros."

"Nabu what are you doing." Layla's brain couldn't get wrapped around what was about to happen; Nabu were on the other hand were starting to get nervous. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he asked the question.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Was all she could say as Nabu got up again and she threw her arms around him. She didn't have to think about it further; she knew she wanted to be with Nabu the rest of her life and she had known for a long time.

"Thank god for a moment there I thought you were going to say no, so you could show your mother that you are the one making the decisions, like you have often joked about." He said relieved and Layla laughed.

"Her face would have been priceless."

"I'm the luckiest man alive; I don't have a ring but-."Nabu stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell to his knees with his mouths wide open, like he was gasping for air. It was like the floor turned in to a big black whole and had sucked her in, when saw blood running down his body from his back. She was about to scream for help as she trying to reach out to him; when a strong pair of hands grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

She started blacking out; she couldn't see anything anymore only hear the sound of someone dragging her body against the floor, but soon she couldn't hear anything neither. The person removed it hands from her mouth and she knew it was her only chance of screaming, so someone could find Nabu. Her last though was Nabu if he was going to be okay, she just hoped that someone found him before it was too late.

* * *

"The party seems to be a success." Flora reflected over the evening everyone seemed to have fun and Jessica had gone all out, with the decorations of the ballroom. She looked up at Helia and smiled which he returned.

"Yes, it does." Sky agreed standing arm in arm with Bloom.

"Have any of you seen Tecna or Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"No." Brandon answered and put his arm around Stella.

"I haven't seen them all night." Helia replied after thinking about it.

"I saw them talking, before we went dancing." Sky said before Bloom and Flora started to get worry about Tecna.

"They to really seem to get along very well now, they are really friendly." Bloom smiled as she thought about how they had been with each other yesterday.

"Oh Bloom they are much more than friendly. It would surprise me if they will before long become a couple." Stella said blotted; she could see what was going on with Timmy and Tecna, and she was happy the Timmy had finally shown an interest in a girl which he hadn't since high school.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Stella, remember the last time you were sure Timmy would end up with somebody." Helia reminded her.

"That is the only time I have been wrong."

"Then there was the time you tried to set me up with a witch."

"How was I supposed to know she were a witch."

"It can be trick to spot a witch." Flora backed up Stella, a couple when on the elevator and that left them all alone in the lobby.

"You knew Darcy were a witch the minute you saw her." Sky argued.

"Stormy, Icy and Darcy screams witch from afar, if you can't spot them as witches you are blind." Brandon said and everyone laughed but not for long; because from the corridor a man wearing a hood came dragged Layla across the floor. He clear hadn't noticed them and everyone was shocked but not too shocked to act.

"Hey get away from her!" Helia yelled to man with the hood; acting on instincts the boys stepped in front of the girls to protect them. The hood guy let go of Layla and dropped her on the floor, just as another guy appeared with Tecna over his should.

Then Layla screamed and everything happened to quickly; a sheet of ice crept along the floor and captured the guys, so quickly that the girls could do anything." Helia!" Flora cried as a massive wave of lightning stormed through her body and she blacked out along with Bloom and Stella.

* * *

Riven got out of his room after changing to something more comfortable just to see Musa standing outside her room giving Hunter back his jacket. Hunter walked away right away, while Musa stayed still until Riven reached her and she said "He was just walking me to my door, since you two can't be nice each other just stay away from each other."

"Oh you are no fun."

"You had no right to do what you did to Hunter." She was going to give him a piece of her mind "Did you completely lose your mind, Hunter look like he has been in some kind of car accident. He needed stitches Riven, stitches what were you thinking? And the one thing I can't not understand is why, why did you do it Riven?" At first he didn't know what to answer he couldn't tell her the truth; but he had to say something.

"I don't know okay." He lied.

"Oh no, you don't." Riven growled and Musa when he realizing what Musa was doing inside her head; she was analyzing him. If there was one thing Riven couldn't stand it was, that people trying to analyze him and put him in a 'box'. But Musa wasn't doing that she was trying to read what he was thinking, she didn't care what he said, people just don't hit each other without a reason.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Stop analyzing me."

"I don't.." she stopped herself when she saw Riven's eyes widened; Riven could see from where he was standing out through the window, Stella and Bloom being carried outside and into a vane. "Riven what is going on?" Musa asked a little hesitant.

"Nothing you should worry about, go back into your room and change." Riven ordered but Musa didn't believe him.

"Riven I don't believe you, I go-"He cut her off, while thinking fast about what to do next. He needed to find out what was going on, but first Musa needed to be safe so he could run downstairs. Riven had never been a team player so the thought of actually telling Musa what was going on, had never crossed his mind. He just needed to find out what was going on so he could get some kind of control over this.

"Musa for once just do as I say." He grabbed her by her arm and then dragged her to into her room again. He didn't care she was protesting her lungs out; he didn't know what was going on and he needed Musa to be safe, so he didn't have to worry or think about her anymore." Stay here." He slammed the door and ran down to the lobby leaving Musa alone in her room

She was so angry with him; how dare he treated her like a child, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She walked over to the door again and was about to open it when a hand was put over her mouth and she blacked out. She had been so upset that she hadn't heard someone sneaking up behind her.

* * *

**Song used: my one and only love by frank sinatra.**

**That was that hope you like it and it was worth the 10 days of waiting. Wow a long chapter but anyways thanks I'm really grateful that you took time to do it and it means a lot to me and puts a smile on my face. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it. And also merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate, if you don't celebrate anything happy winter then. :)**

**From make up your mind.**


	12. where are we

**Three days later**

Her head was hurting and was pounding; she didn't know where or what had happened to her. The ground under her was cold and hard; not to mention it was bumpy and she was sure she was laying on a rock, not at all comfortable. She hadn't opened her eyes yet because her eyelets was so heavy; she tried to roll over on her side but a sharp pain shot up through her body. Okay she had to think; okay what was the last thing she remembered… Her and Timmy talking and then… Then she had to use the bathroom? Yes that was right she had to use the bathroom and then when she got out of the bathroom, someone hit her in the back of her head.

She finally opened her eyes but it didn't help much with finding out her whereabouts, because it was pit black so she couldn't see anything. Her eyes weren't use to the darkness but her hearing was there nothing wrong with, and she could hear someone breathing near her." Where am I?" she asked.

"Tecna you are awake." She recognized Bloom's voice almost immediately and that she was making her way towards her. "You have no idea of how relief I'm that you are awake. You had been out for some time now."

"Really, how long was I out for?" She asked and tried to sit up but just as she did it, she got dizzy and fall back. Luckily Bloom had gotten up to her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Bloom took her under her arms and sat up behind her, so Tecna sat with her back to Bloom's front.

"Take it easy you have been out cold for three days; well not totally cold you have been awake a few times, just long enough for us to give you some food and water in you. But you always blacked out afterwards."

"Where are we and what happened?" She asked returning to her original question.

"We were kidnapped from the hotel and we are being held captured. We don't know where we are and they keep moving us so we don't have a chance to figure it out, every night new a place."

"We?"

"Flora, Musa, Layla and Stella are here too. It is Icy, Stormy and Darcy who is behind all of this. We think Rob also is involved somehow; but we are not quite sure how and how much he is involved. They have put a chain around our right foot; that is keeping our powers to the minimum, so we can't use them against them." Bloom elaborated.

"What do they want with us?" Still not getting what they wanted with her; she understood that the trix would held Layla, Stella and Bloom captured since they demand a lot of money to release them but her, Musa and Flora didn't come from wealthy families.

"Flora overheard them talking; they had planned to get ransom money for us but now they have other plans, what it is we don't know." Okay she needed to think but she couldn't; her mind was foggy and sleepy. There was this really bad smell she hadn't noticed before.

"What is that smell?"

"It is sleeping gas; that means it is morning." She didn't understand, but in a matter of seconds she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Any news?" Nabu asked hopeful as Timmy to enter his hospital room; the doctor had ordered that he got plenty of rest and didn't leave the bed, unless he had to go to the bathroom. He were frustrated that he had to lay here in this uncomfortable bed and being completely useless while Layla were god knows where. He needed to get her back as soon as possible and laying here in bed wasn't going to help.

"No, not yet. The police are searching places they think the trix might have taken them but no luck so far. Rob seems to had disappeared as well no one have seen him for days. Brandon and Riven are talking to some old acquaintances of Riven's that might know something, while Helia and Sky are trying to find some clues in the girls' apartments." Timmy informed him as he put down some proper food; he had picked up on his way over.

"Did you have any luck with tracking the girls' phones?" He asked but he knew the answer just by the look on Timmy's face

"Yes they were thrown out on the side of the road just outside the hotel; they are not stupid, they knew we would try to track them."

"Got any new idea to track the girls."

"Nabu you got to sleep; the doctor told you to rest and you need to get your strengths back, Layla would be mad if she know you weren't taking care of yourself." Timmy said in a matter of fact tone, and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I know but how much sleep, have you gotten since the girls got kidnapped." Yes someone had shot him with an arrow but it had just been a flesh wound; a big and serious one but nothing a little magic and rest couldn't fix.

"Not much; none of us have, Musa's band called a while ago they had neither." Musa's band had been instructed by the police to go on as planned; the abduction of the girls were being kept from the public to avoid too much unnecessary drama, since three of the girls were royalty it would create a lot of it.

"Every time I close my eyes; I see that man pulling her away from me, I saw the light go out in her eyes as she tried to scream."

"We are going to get them back Nabu, trust me on that we will get them back no matter what."

"I know Timmy, I just need it to be sooner either then later."

* * *

"They are out of hearing range now." Musa said, she still had her super hearing. Like all the other days they had been drugged with sleeping gas until they had gotten to their new location for the night, this time it was a basement more than that they didn't know. But this time a man with a hood had given them food and water, and not one of the trix like usually. The girls knew they needed to come up with a plan; to let their love once know they were okay and to escape from this situation they found themselves in.

"Okay our magic is basically on the same level as when we were children; which isn't much but it is all we got, so does anyone remember a spell they did as a child or anything else that might help us? " Bloom asked and everyone sat deep in thoughts.

"I think, I might know a way to communicate with others." Flora said a little hesitant.

"What is it Flora?" Tecna asked encouraging.

"Well one of the first spells I learned as a child was the spelled paper; where you take a piece of paper or a notepad, writ something on it and then you say the spell while you think about the person who you want to give it to. Than the person can answer you when you say the spell again; by that I mean, you will get the paper back with hopefully the answer." Flora explained to the others.

"that is great but who are we going to send it to? I mean who can we trust we don't know many people is involved in this; for all we know it could be someone who is close to our parents or some of the hood guys could be from the police. We don't know how deep this goes and we can't be too cautious with who we trust" Layla reminded them all.

"Well that is obvious, who we can trust." Stella said and rolled her eyes of Layla, even though she couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Who?"

"The guys of course; Helia, Brandon, Timmy, Sky, Nabu."

"And Riven." Musa added without realizing it before she said it out loud. And

"Yeah." Stella said reluctantly. She wasn't really a fan of Riven's she didn't know him that well but from she had seen and heard; she didn't like him and she got the vibe from him, that the feeling was mutual.

"Okay that sounds like a plan then; now we just need to find something to write with and write on." Bloom said making sure they stayed on track.

"Stella can you make some light so we can see what is in here?" Tecna asked hopeful.

"Sure but only a little." Stella said confident; she had always been confident in her powers and she managed to make a light ball with her hands, just enough to light up the room so they could see what was in the room. Layla searched desperately; she needed to know what had happened to Nabu and how he was. She didn't believe he was dead because then she would have known with every bone in her body, but she didn't know how bad he had been hurt.

"Here I found a notepad. "Musa announced and held it up in the air.

"And I found a pen." Tecna announced shortly after and Stella's light grew a little weaker.

"We have to hurry up, I won't be able to hold it much longer." Stella said, using all her willpower to keep to light ball alive. Everyone gathered around Stella; Tecna started writing down everything they knew on the notepad, she then handed it to Flora who performed the Spell. Now they just had to wait till the next night; to summon the Notepad back, hopefully with an answer.

* * *

Brandon and sky were outside Nabu's hospital room trying to get some sleep in the chairs; inside the room were Timmy and Riven with Nabu going through some papers from Stella's apartment for clues. Brandon tried to sleep but he just couldn't; why did this happen to them now that they were finally back together, and they had just reached the 'I love you' stage that same morning.

It was a big step for him because he had never said those words, to any one he had been dating before. He just wanted her back safe and sound in his arms; where he could protect her from whoever had taken her. It really bugged him that they didn't know for sure that it was the trix; even though he believed it was them but still, if it wasn't then they would have wasted a lot of time.

In the chair beside were Sky thinking about things too; he sat there with a whole lot of regret. He should have told he loved her a lot more; he should have held her close every chance he got. And he should have asked her to marry him, before they left for the trip and not wait after the trip. There were so many things he wished; he had done but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Sky were taking back to the present, by Helia who came running towards them with something in his hand." What is it?" Sky asked when Helia reached them, but He didn't respond. Sky and Brandon followed him into the room; where he turned around and shot the door after them, he then said.

"I got news from the girls." Everyone in the room staring at him with their eyes widened and he continued before they could say anything. He read out loud what Tecna had written with which was basically what Bloom had told her and what they had discussed before. "…we can't be too cautious with who we trust. We hope that you guys can help us escape from were ever we are or at list help us figure out where we, together maybe we have a chance. We will also like to know how Nabu is, and if everyone is okay." He read the last sentence.

"Wow." Sky said relief to hear something from the first time in three days. "Okay now we know we on the right track, what is going to be our next move."

"We have to find a way to track them, of course." Nabu stated the obvious.

"Yeah but how are we going to do it." Helia asked and they all went silent for a moment, to think.

"Maybe I can put a GPS tracker on the notepad." Timmy suggested.

"No it is not going to work." Nabu replied

"Why not?"

"Because I know that spell not matter what there is on the notepad; it is never going to follow the notepad, because the girls only get back what they sent out." Nabu explained to them. They spend the rest of the night trying to come up with ideas to track where the notepad would end up, but as the night come to an end, they were now where near finding a way.

So they decided they just had to continue after getting some sleep; but not before writing an answer to the girls. Nabu need to write some especial for Layla and Sky, Helia, Brandon did that as well to their significant other.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it and it means a lot to me. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	13. the escape

**Weeks later **

The door was opened and Flora was brutally thrown into their cell again; her face was covered in dirt and dry tears, from weeks without showering and from crying. It was the third time that week they had taken Flora to the chamber; the chamber was the place they were taken for the trix to break them, by now they had found out what they were up to. The trix were building an army the take over the world; in that army they needed some the most powerful people on their side. They had found out just how powerful the girls were, when they put the spelled chains on them.

But the girls wasn't going to join their army as long as they were on the good side; so they had decided to do something about that by trying to breaking their spirit and then use a spell to turn them evil. They seem to think that Flora, Tecna and Musa would be the easiest to break since they had taken them to the chamber most often than the others. They figured when one finally broke the other would follow.

They hadn't moved since they got to that cell in the dungeon which was about two-three weeks ago; it was hard to tell since the days seem to flow together, down there. They still didn't know where they were but the girls weren't going sit with their hands in their laps; in a dark cold dusty cellar waiting for somebody, to come and save them. No they had been working on digging a tunnel under the wall that let outside; just big enough to squeeze into.

"It is time." Stella said as she helped Flora get up.

"Can't I come?" Flora asked even though she knew the answer.

"No, you can't come. You have to stay here and make sure nobody notices we are gone." Bloom said firmly and sympathized with her friend, they didn't know what was at the end of that tunnel and they had been through this.

"But-" Flora tried to reason with them; she knew that this maybe the only way they got out of here, by the three of them going outside to get help. But she was worried about her friends going out there; no one knew what was out there and what they might have to face, and yet she knew that they had to get help outside. This place was crawling with men in hoods and the minute they realized they had escaped they would be capture them again in no time. That was why they had decided that they had to spill up; and those who left would come back for the others, when they had help from the boys.

"And besides, if you go they will discover it quicker. You just have to hold on till we found out where we are so we can contact the boys, so they can come."

"I still think we are relying too much on the boys for this, but it is the best plan we got." Musa add one last time.

"We need your support, to do this." Layla said

"Okay, I know." Flora said and pulled Layla into a hug; the girls had grown close and had really bonded, and that just made it even harder to say goodbye.

"Hey! Hugs here too." Stella said trying to sound offended, and join them so did the others. As the girls pulled back from the group hug; the others noticed tears coming out of Tecna's eyes.

"Tec." Bloom said and put her arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner

"I can't believe it. You're actually crying." Stella said shocked.

"Well, it's just that your chance of survival is so impossibly low, if you get caught" Tecna explained and silence fell over them.

"Okay time to go." Layla said and was the first one to get down on her knees and started crawling through the tunnel to the other side. Stella went after her and of course she had to complain that now she was going to get dirtier, and last but not least Bloom went.

"We'll all be thinking about you sweetie. Good luck" Flora said and learned up again the wall and Musa and Tecna followed her action. The three girls never thought about taking one of the others places; to get out of going to the chamber, they could handle anything the trix might try. The trix might think that they were the easiest to break but they were wrong; Darcy could keep playing with their minds and Stormy could threw all the lighting she had in her, on them- the were never going to break.

Because they had their minds set on going back to the once they love and be free again. Flora's love for Helia was what kept her going, his words to her in his 'letters' to her was priceless. Especially on days were she was coming back from the chamber, after Darcy had used Illusion Delusion on her, which was a spell that creates an illusion of the Person's greatest fears. Of course she had screamed and cried because the illusion had been so real to her and had a powerful effect on her; but when the trix afterwards ask her if she surrendered, she never hesitated and said no.

Tecna also had looked forward to the 'letter'; she and Timmy had been writing about ways to track them, but they hadn't come up with something. Yet she always looked forward to reading his ideas and debating different things; it had been a long time since she had meet anyone who understood her way of thinking, and who she could debate with and still be friends. To be honest she had developed a certain fondness for Timmy; a little strange when she thought about how she felt at dinner, when she saw him and found out he was Helia's friend.

Musa on the other hand didn't care about the letters; because she didn't really get a letter specifically for her, but she had heard for the others how everyone was doing and how her band was taking everything. She hadn't heard anything from Riven; and that was what she could expect she guessed, but it still hurt a little. Especially because she was reminded of him every time she was taken to the chamber, because of Darcy.

* * *

It was cold; the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow and the river was covered in ice, there was no doubt- it was winter. They had been running and running until they saw something that would help them figure out where they were. They hadn't seen anything but trees and a little river they had just had past was the only clue, while since the castle. When they had looked at the castle they had been held in; they saw it was an old abandoned castle and every brick had the letters CF on them.

That had helped the boys figure out where they were and they had written to them, to stay where they were. So there they stood in the freezing cold with a pen and the notepad; around a little bonfire they had tried to make, but it wasn't really working since the wood they had found was wet. It had been sometime since they had gotten the notepad back with the answer from the boys; they kept thinking what if something went wrong or they had guessed wrong and where some other place now. It was hard to be positive but then they saw ship and a waved of the relieved and happiness washed in over them.

As soon as the ship landed Sky, Brandon and Nabu was the first one to come out. Layla had never run as fast as she did to meet Nabu half way; her first instinct was to jump into his arms and make sure he is okay, and tears was rolling down her cheeks as he finally took her in his arms. There he was; flesh and Blood, even though she knew he was okay from the letters they had gotten, she needed to see it for herself.

"I thought I had lost you." She sobbed and he could almost not hear it.

"I'm okay, don't worry." He assured her as he hugged her tight; while inside his head he was begging, place don't be another dream where I get her back, only to wake up to find she was not there. He let Layla get most of her crying out before he pulled back and looked at her; her face was covered in dirt and on her forehead she had a scar there wasn't there before. He led one of his hands up to her and touched it in almost disbelieve; who could do that to her and why? "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, all you have to know is that I'm here now." She honestly didn't want to talk about it right now; all she wanted so get as far away from here as possible with their friends. She then kissed him and all he could do was give into her.

Brandon had barely stepped foot outside the ship when Stella came running up to him; she threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, his arms quickly found their way around her. For once in her life Stella found herself, non-abled to speak because she had so many things she wanted to tell him. But instead of talking her lips found his and she put everything into that kiss.

He could feel her relief to be back with him; also her love and how much she had been longing for him. She belonged with him no doubt about that; without him she was missing a part of herself until now that she was back with him. "I will never leave your side again." She said when she pulled back and He couldn't help but let out a chuckled in pure happiness that she was with him again.

"Like the sound of that." Brandon grinned, and caught her lips again.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled when he laid eyes on her; Bloom ran up to him and threw her arms around him, he put his arms around her and started spinning her around.

"You found me." She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "I can't believe it."

"I will always find you." He promised and she believed him; but before she could answer, the other boys made their presence known

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to figure out our next move." Timmy said uncomfortable; after interrupting the couples' reunion. When he had everyone's attention he started talking." We should use the tunnel you have dig to get the others girls out too. If you girls show us the way to the castle; we will get the girls out and into the ship, from there we will go to the police."

"Sounds good, we need to get them out of there as fast as we can." Bloom nodded now focused, they all got into the ship and took off. Stella was sitting on Brandon lap on the bench a little away from the others; while Layla were standing behind Nabu with her hands on his shoulders, and Bloom were next to Timmy.

"There it is." Bloom pointed out on the little map on the dashboard, on the ship. Timmy didn't look too happy about it and neither did the other boys.

"Not good we have to stop here." Timmy mumbled and the girls looked shocked at him

"Why did you stop; we have to get the other girls, we can't leave them." Layla said

"Calm down." Nabu said." You see those dots there?"

"Yes."

"Well that means, there are people outside now."

"So we have to come up with a new plan."

"We have to do something fast, they could find out we are gone any minute now." Bloom reminded them; and they then came up with a new plan.

* * *

As Riven were standing there some small part of him; couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea after all, what if Darcy didn't take the bait? He was supposed to make sure the girls wasn't taken by the trix end till Brandon and Sky made a diversion.

"You know, I thought you knew better then to go against me." Darcy's smooth voice filled the room as she made her way down the stone stairs. It was some kind of dungeon cell made out of stone; a little window was the only thing that lighted up the cell. In the middle of the room there where a table with handcuffs; which was worrying Riven because he didn't know what it was used for, but he wasn't going to let Darcy see that. Non-know to Riven was the fact he was standing in the chamber; they used to try breaking the girls, if he had known that maybe he was had known what was coming next.

"Well I'm good to give you one chance."

"To what?" He sneered.

"To join me in take over the world, me and my sisters are already building an army of the most powerful to stand beside us. " He had always known that Darcy were a little crazy and were lusting for power, but not to this extreme. She walked over to lean her head to the right and walked around him, while running her finger from one shoulder to the other." You know we made a really good team when we were together … we could be like that again, all you have to said is yes."

"I would rather die than be back with you." He could see Darcy didn't get the answer she was hoping for, by the way she stopped and looked at him in disbelieve. But that was only for a brief second.

"I was prepared fore that possibility, so I got one of my men to go get that little fairy you seem to spend so much time with now of days. What is her name again Mus…no Muse no not that either."

"Musa?" He said not sure where she was going with this, but he knew that it wasn't good.

"Yes that is her name. I thought I would give you a little demonstration of how I have been working with her to break her. You see I have been messing around with her mind; but that doesn't seem to do the trick, so I thought I would step it up a notch." She now walked over to the table and pulled out a knife from under the table. Riven immediately tensed and his eyes widened a little. It didn't go unnoticed by Darcy who then gave him an evil smirk as she continued.

"Now here is what is going to happen; you are going to make a choice again. You are going to watch me using this knife on that little fairy, or you are going to do it yourself." He knew she wasn't joking around and he also knew she would make it unbearable for Musa, and he couldn't let that happen. He really believed it was his fault Musa had been kidnapped because he had lead her into her room, "Tik tok, neither you join me and do as I say or I'm going to do it myself, and trust me I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

"I'll do it." He needed to do it; it was the only way he could make sure Darcy didn't in flicked her unbearable pain. If he did it maybe he could trick Darcy into thinking he was hurting her but really wasn't. Like a cue the door opened and two men with hoods led Musa into the chamber, he could see the surprise on her face when she saw him, and he was shocked to see the Condition she was in.

He knew after seeing Bloom, Stella and Layla that she wouldn't have been in the best condition but he hadn't imagined this. Her arms were bruised with big blue marks; her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and that once beautiful red satin dress was damaged beyond recognition. She looked broken but all he had to do was look into her eyes, to see that wasn't true. Wave of guilt hit him; this was his fault it was because him she was standing there, he should have seen it coming.

"Put her on the table." Darcy order and handed Riven the knife, as Musa were handcuffed to the table. Darcy then turned towards Musa and spoke directly to her. "I see you have noticed I have switched partner, don't think that means it is going to be easier on you."

She walked over and ran the tip of her fingernail across Musa's left cheek, while saying to Riven." Right here is where I want you to make the first cut." she then stepped away for Riven to take over. He put the knife up to her cheek; Musa's body language didn't give away that she were afraid but her eyes did. Of course she were she didn't know what was going on, for all she knew Riven could have teamed up with the trix. He really hoped that the diversion would start soon, because he really didn't want to hurt her.

Luckily one of the men came into the chamber again and said." There is a problem outside, your sisters needs you. "Darcy sighted loudly and said.

"I'm going but when I get back, I want to see some blood." she said and walked out, and Riven knew he had to work fast before Darcy got back again. He lifted his arm and went to open the cuffs; but Musa didn't know that so when he lead the knife over her head. She closed her eyes tightly; like she thought he was going to hurt her even though Darcy was gone. As he linked the cuffs up he couldn't help but fell a little hurt that Musa thought he would hurt her.

"Come on we need to get away fast." she opened her eyes in disbelieve and looked up at him. He gave her a hand to get up. "Can you lead us back to your cell?"

"Yes." She said and started walking; it still seemed that she didn't know what was going on.

* * *

"Helia?" She said in almost disbelieve like she couldn't believe he was here. He ran as fast as he could over to her and took her in his arms, only then she seems to believe it was really him. Then she started crying in pure relief and happiness, he had found her just like he promised he would." Oh Helia." she sobbed.

"Shhhh, it is okay." He released her from his embrace and he cupped her face with his hands and started kissing every tear away." Everything is going to be okay." in that moment she believed him as long as Helia were with her, everything was going to be okay.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little confused; didn't the plan work or had something gone wrong?

"I came to get you; we couldn't get you guys out of the tunnel without getting caught. So we had to come up with a new plan"

"Okay what is it?"

"The others are going to make a diversion in a moment; when that happens we are going to sneak out and into the ship. Where are Musa and Tecna? "

"Tecna was taken to her daily bathroom break; Musa was taken to the chamber. Luckily for us the hood men haven't realized that the others were gone."

"That is going to complicate things a little"

"Tecna should be back any minute, as for Musa it usually takes some time getting back from the chamber."

"Can you find Tecna if I get you out of here?"

"Yes I'm sure of it"

"Good then we are going to go out and find Tecna before the others makes the diversion. Do you know how many men are with her?"

"Only one since it is the afternoon bathroom break."

"good." he was pretty sure he could handle one hood man without jeopardizing Flora's safety. He walked over to the door and opened it with her hand in his, he had just gotten her back he couldn't risk losing her again. Just as he opened the door and he heard footsteps and he quickly closed the door again and lead up against the wall.

The hood guy walked into the cell with his hand on Tecna's overarm and looked around; it didn't take him long to realize the obvious." The prisoners have escaped!" Before the guy could do anything; Helia shut the door and then knocked him out. Just as the guy fell to the ground they heard yelling from the tunnel.

"Now hurry up!" That was the cue, but he didn't Know where Musa were.

"You have to go, I'll go look for Musa." Helia led the girls over to the tunnel, to make sure the girls got out of there.

"No need she is here." Helia turned around and there was Riven and a confused Musa.

"I said hurry up!" Someone yelled again and then first the girls crawled through the tunnel, the boys went after them. "As soon as they got out of the tunnel they saw all hell had broken loose; arrows and bullets was raining down on them, they had to be fast and take cover to not get hit. Stella, who was going to show them where the ship was, led them to take cover behind a stack of firewood. It was clear the man with the hoods had figured out what they were up to, which also meant the trix knew. Brandon and Sky join them they both looked like they had been rolling in mud or something like that.

"We need to get out of here fast!" Brandon yelled and took Stella's hand; they needed to get to the ship fast. Sky lead to the ship but just when they thought they were safe and had made it, they saw the trix with some men the girls didn't know but the guys knew them.

"Did you really think you could get away from us?" stormy said in a mocking tone.

"Now tell us where the rest of your little gang are, if you tell us then maybe we will spare your boy toys." Icy added clearly not having any intention of letting them getting away. They were just relief that the others seem to have escaped before the trix came

"Never; even though you have, some corrupt policeman with you." Helia said and the girls eyes widened; guess Layla had been right when she said they couldn't be too careful with who they trust.

"I was hoping you would say that." Darcy responded; she had her eyes sat on hurting Musa, like she had since she found out that Musa had feelings for Riven. But now that Riven had come to rescue to her; it was more than personal now because Darcy knew after seeing him in the chamber that Musa meant something to Riven. Before Musa could realize what was going on, Darcy send one of her spells called Darkening Crash towards her but yet again Darcy didn't get it her way, because Riven saw what she was about to do he pushed Musa away and got hit himself instead.

"Riven!" Musa yelled and everything went fast from there on; cars pulled up from behind them with some hood men in them, they quickly got out and head towards them. Everyone could see they were after them; they all knew they need to run but they couldn't leave anyone behind, so Sky and Brandon started try to carry the now unconscious Riven with them but Musa stopped them." No run I will stay with him and try to take one of the cars; they aren't going to concentrate on us. Run as fast as you can." She whispered it so no one but them could hear it, they all knew Musa was right but they didn't like it, but the hood guys were getting closer.

"Hey over here!" Nabu yelled and all the hood man turned around to see Nabu, Layla, Timmy and Bloom. The other quickly figured they did it so they could run and that was what they did.

"After them!" One of the trix ordered and the hood guys separated up in two groups; one head towards Nabu, Layla, Timmy and Bloom led by Icy while the other group head towards Helia, Flora, Brandon, Tecna, Stella and Sky and was led by Stormy and Darcy. In all that chaos they seem to have forgotten Musa and Riven; which give Musa the chance to drag Riven's unconscious body into the backseat and drive off, she knew her friends could handle the trix.

After sometime they all managed to get the trix and their entourage shaken of them. Now they could safely return to where they left the ship. As they came closer to the ship they could see Nabu, Layla, Timmy and Bloom had just arrived at the ship as well; Bloom went over to Sky right away while they quickly went over what to do now.

"We can't take the ship; they will find us again too quickly." Brandon said and Timmy nodded.

"I agree, we should split up, and take different cars." Timmy agreed.

"okay I will go with Brandon, Bloom will go with Sky, Layla with Nabu, Flora with Helia and Timmy with Tecna." Stella delegated partners and nobody protested.

"We drive as far as the cars go and then dump them. After we have dumped the car we will have to find some way to get away there." Sky said as they walked over to the cars to check if there were keys in them. And yes the hood men had left the keys in.

"We should also drive in directions." Brandon added.

"We can keep in contact with the spell like we have done until now, but boys keep your phone until further notice. "Tecna said.

"Remember the trix have some policeman on their side so stay clear of them." Helia reminded them; everyone nodded and got into their cars.

* * *

"You have never taken the bus before?" Brandon asked surprised as he and Stella was waiting in line, to buy bus tickets. He was wearing a cap trying to hide his face and Stella was wearing a hoody she found in the cars they stolen; she also found a pair of jeans in their but they were too big, so she had to borrow his leather belt. They were clinging to each other like they were glued together: her hands around his neck with her head buried in his chest, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her hair as they talked quietly.

"Well of course not, I have always had sevens to drive me around and when I was old enough my own car. I never needed to take the bus before."

"Well then it will be your first."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Stella had been in the restroom to freshen up a bit when Brandon talked to the others.

"It is too risky to go to Solaria; so we are going to travel through three realms, and then stay at my parents."

"Really?" She asked surprised; but also very happy. Brandon were taking her to his parents' house wow that was a big step; but she knew he hadn't thought about the fact that she then had to meet his parents, by the look on his face. And that to Stella meant that he had no worries or hesitation about her meeting them.

"It was just the least likely place they would look for you, I could think of. If you don't want to you don't have to or if you think it is too soon, I will figure something ells out." What was he thinking; right he hadn't been thinking. Of course she was going to feel force to meet them now; well he hadn't really thought about the fact that she was going to meet his parents for the first time, he had only thought about getting her to safety.

Stella laughed at him and he pulled his face out of her hair and looked down at her, and she got up on her tip toes and kissed him passionately." I would love to meet your mother and father."

"Are you sure, you can still change your mind."

"I'm your girlfriend and I love you; I want to meet your parents." Oh it had been so long since he had heard her said those words, way too long. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"What you said before."

"I'm your girlfriend and I love you." She said playful and grinned; when she saw his smile widened even more.

"I love you too."

* * *

Bloom and Sky didn't know where to go from here the car had run out of gas; they were stranded out in some kind of desert with nowhere to go. They could probably hitchhike a ride from the highway not that far from where they stood but they didn't know where they were head. They couldn't go home that would be too risky since all most everyone know where they lived and their parents, so they didn't know where to turn to or who.

"Maybe we could stay in a hotel room for tonight?"

"We don't have enough, cash to do that." Sky reminded her as they walked hand in hand towards the highway. Bloom didn't have any money on her and he only had a little.

"Right." Bloom said tired and when back to thinking, when it hit her." What about Daphne."

"What about her?" Sky asked confused.

"Nobody would look for us at her house, since she is keeping herself out of the spotlight. I don't even think that many people know where she lives." Bloom explained; her older sister Daphne had been like a guardian to her and would guide her through her troubles with her magic or give her advice on life when she needed it. When Bloom was born Daphne had announced that she wouldn't inheritor the throne and wanted to past her title on to her little sister, that had broken her parents' heart but they had been supported of their oldest daughter.

Daphne never like being a princess; after she left the castle to live in a little house down by a lake in Magix and was quite happy. Even though her and her parents tried not to let it change their relationship it did, and things weren't the same after that between them. But Bloom didn't really knew anything about that since she were a baby at the time and Daphne had always come to visit her and spent some quality time with her little sister.

In fact Daphne had been a part of what had made her, wanting to move to Magix. Bloom was sure that her sister would help her no matter what and greet her and Sky with open arms. Because her sister was a kind and loving woman and a devoted sister to her, there wasn't the thing she would do for her.

"You are right; I think Daphne's place will be safe. But we can't just walk into Magix."

"Why not?"

"Because people will recognize us right away; so we need to change our appearance."

"You mean change our hair and clothes."

"Yes maybe even cut our hair a bit, so we aren't easily recognizable."

"So we need to stop by a shop and get some things on our way." She said thinking out loud.

"Yes; as quickly as possible." Sky confirmed as they reached the highway.

"Let just hope we get a ride fast, we are pretty exposed out here."

* * *

Tecna was sleeping while Timmy was driving; the next train station was a couple of hours away from where they were, so he just hoped he would have enough gas to make it. Before Tecna fell asleep they had come up with a plan; they were going to take a train to a realm where Timmy family had a cottage where they could stay low for a while.

When he had talked with everyone he had reminded them to dispose of the phone afterwards; so they couldn't get track by anyone through them. When he talked to Musa she was in panic; Riven was still unconscious and bleeding, as if that wasn't enough the car was about to run out of gas. He had managed to calm her down a bit and give her; the instructions he had given to everyone ells.

Brandon and Flora seem to have everything under controlled and had a plan when they talked to him. Nabu and Bloom seem to have similar problems but had both assured him, that they would figure something out soon.

He had thought everything going to run smooth once they had the girls but he had been wrong; now they had to question everything they knew before, who was with the trix and who wasn't. Maybe splitting up into pair was a mistake; but it wasn't one wonder the others wanted to be with their significant other, after being apart for so long. Not that he didn't want or had anything against ending up with Tecna, on the contrary.

He was glad he was with Tecna; he just wasn't very happy about the circumstances they were in.

After hours they finally reached the train station and he woke Tecna up; she quickly got out of the car with head towards the restroom. They knew they had to change their appearance; so with some money they had found in the car which wasn't much, they had managed to get wig and some black hair color. Timmy took the black hair color while Tecna took the wig.

When he stepped out of the restroom he almost didn't recognize Tecna; the wig was blond and long she had a pair of the sunglasses on, which covered most of her face. He was only sure it was her when he saw the blue jeans and the top she had on.

"I bought the tickets." she said and took the sunglasses off while she was talking to him.

"Good, when does the train leave?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and he saw Tecna frowned.

"No reason, I just have to get use to the new hair."

"I have to get use, to it myself too."

"I like your natural hair color better."

"Let's get going."

* * *

Nabu and Layla was lying together in a haystack up on a hayloft; where they were planning to rest a bit before continuing to walk through the night. They had taken everything they need or could use from the car, and dumped the car with Nabu's phone in it some hours ago. Both of them didn't seem to be able to sleep; they just lay there in each other's arms.

"They are going to pay for what they did to you I promise." He whispered and Layla sighted

"I don't care what they did to me, it what they did to you they have to pay for."

"Hey I'm fine; I had been for a long time."

"I know but when I saw you fall to your knees; gasping for air and with blood running down your body. That imaged has been stuck in my mind; every time I closed my eyes that were what I saw, even though I knew you were fine. I'm mad at them ruining our evening, you had just proposed to me, for crying out loud. "

"I actually got something for you." He rubbed his thumb across her ring finger; he reached down in his pocket with his other hand and pulled out a ring. It was gorgeous engagement ring and Layla was speechless." I told you I would give you a ring."

"Have you been carrying that the whole time?" She asked as he put the ring on her ring finger.

"Yes ever since I got home from the hospital."

"You get home from the hospital and buy an engagement ring, didn't that raise some questions?"

"I didn't buy it; I already had it since my mother gave it to me when I told her we are seeing each other, after they called the engagement." He explained as he watched her looking at the ring with a smile on her face.

"Thank I love it; but I don't need a ring."

"I know but I want you to have a ring, I'm just sad our engagement started off with you being kidnapped."

"Well on the bright side we will have an interesting history to tell people when they ask about our engagement." Layla laughed and it was contagious so he laughed too.

"You are right but we really need to sleep."

* * *

When Riven woke up again and sat up he felt a sharp pain in his ribs; when he looked down at himself, he saw he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore but he had bandage around his chest. He looked out of the window to his right side it look like he was near a gas station and before he knew it one of the doors up front opened and Musa got in. It looked like she had freshened up a bit and she didn't seem to notice he was awake now because she were busy getting some stuff out of her arms. One of those things was his shirt.

"Can I get my shirt back?" She jumped up her seat and calm down when she saw it was him, then she lean in and slapped him lightly on his shoulder. "Av."

"Do you know how worried I have been? You started to bleed and wouldn't wake up. Don't ever do anything like that again, do you hear me." Musa said strictly and pointed her finger at him.

"I'm sorry I rescued you, and then saved your life! Could you be anymore ungrateful?"

"I'm sorry," Musa said quietly he could see she was trying to get herself together, and it looked like she did after a moment when she handed him his shirt." I tried getting the blood of off it and dry it, but it is still a little wet."

"It is fine." He said and Musa told him about everything that had happened since he passed out.

"I had to change your bandage two times already but I think you will be fine. I didn't mean to be ungrateful it just I been through so much these last weeks and I just couldn't handle if you got hurt or worst because of me. Again I'm sorry, guess I owe you for save me now." She finished softly and Riven felt a little uncomfortable because he was use to taking care of himself and didn't like other people worrying about him.

"Don't think about it, right now we need to get away do you have any money or anything?"

"No, maybe there is some in the glove compartment." she reach over and opened it; she took everything out and handed Riven half of it for him to look through, and did the other half herself. She opened an envelope and found some paper and two wedding bands." The owner of this car just got divorced from his wife."

"Well he got the money." He showed her an envelope he was holding full with money." Now we just need to hide somewhere where no one will look or suspect us to be there."

"How much money is there in that envelope?" He followed her line of vision and saw where she was looking at; it were a big poster advertising for a cues for newlyweds and Riven figured out quickly what Musa was thinking.

"You can't be serious, that cruise is for newlyweds."

"You said where no one will look or suspect us to be there; that cruise is the answer no one will know us and no one will be looking for us on a cues for newlyweds, plus we already have the rings. We just to have play newlyweds for a little week or so; which is basically staying in the room; of course we will not get marry for real." She made some good points, and she was right, no one would look for them there.

"Okay fine but I'm in charge from now on." He demanded and Musa rolled her eyes

"Fine but I need some clothes; my dress right now causes people to stare at me, and that creates too much attention on me."

"Deal."

* * *

Helia and Flora quickly had figured out what they were going to do. What the cash Helia had left they bought a tent and other supplies to live out in nature for a while; they left the car at the shop and hitchhiked to a forest in another realm. They had set up camp and was now sitting by the bonfire; Helia was leaning up against a log with his back and had his legs wide open so Flora was laying with her head on his chest and with his arms and a blanket around her.

"I can't believe I'm really here with you." Flora said while watching the flam dancing on the firewood in front of her.

"I know, I keep thinking I'm dreaming but we made it."

"Not quite yet, the trix have to be stopped."

"I know and we need to be back with our families and friends."

"What if we don't make it through is?"

"You can't think like that."

"I have to be realistic, what if the trix wins?"

"I don't know what will happen if they win, but I know I love you. And as long as you are by my side, I can handle anything."

"I love you too; it was horrible being away from you that long. Plus the trix made it unbearable."

"What did they do to you? you didn't write anything ells than they were trying to break you." Flora got up and took his hand; she pulled him up to her so he were standing close to her and looked into her eyes, that were saying a million words at once.

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"What do you want then?" he asked and she leaned in only a few millimeters from his lips.

"You." She whispered against his lips and then kissed him softly and gentle.

With her forehead leaned against his she said." I'm yours heart, body, soul nothing in the world will ever change that." She quoted him and then added. "When you said those words to me I thought that I couldn't possibly love you more than right there, right then. But I was wrong I love you even more now even though I don't know how it is possible." She pulled back took his hand and led him over by the little tent; there she took off her boots and her jacket when she went inside, he did the same.

The tent was a special one and warm and very roomy even though it looked like a small tent from the outside. It was big enough for a big double bed to be inside, which was included in the tent. Flora kissed him again but this time it was not gentle as the one outside, it was more aggressive. It wasn't long before Helia had Flora under him on the bed; he stopped kissing her neck and look into her eye while remove a piece of hair from her face. In that moment he was sure; he maybe hadn't known her that long but he knew, she was the first girl he had ever loved like this and she was going to be the only girl as long as he lifted- she was his true love.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews; I'm really grateful that you took time to do it. I hope I liked this chapter please review is one this one too, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	14. Parents

She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell seawater and fresh air; the sun was shining and the deck was pretty quiet since it still was early in the morning. Layla would have loved this, Musa thought to herself. She had woken up covered in sweat after having a nightmare.

Darcy had been messing with her mind so much that she had started to have difficulties knowing reality from illusion. It was like she was living in a limbo of some kind; she had a hard time figuring out of she really here or if it was an illusion. When she saw Riven in the chamber yesterday she didn't know if he was really there; actually it was only when he got hurt she was sure that it was the real world and not one of Darcy's illusions again. She had lost count of how many times she thought she had escaped only for it to end badly and realizing it was an illusion all along.

What Riven did made no sense to her; she knew he knew he could have died if he had gotten hit wrong place, so why did he do it? He didn't even hesitate to do it; and she was so worried about him and when he had started bleeding she had freaked out. Words couldn't describe how relieved she was when Riven woke up; she had been so worried about him.

They had dumped the car not long from the gas station and walked to the nearest mall, to get clothes and other necessities to make it believable that they were just an ordinary couple, on their honeymoon. They bored the ship last night Must went straight to bed while Riven took a shower; what he did after that she didn't know but when she woke up this morning, Riven was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. She felt guilty for taken the bed when Riven still were hurt but she knew if he had anything against sleeping on the floor he would have made it known.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea playing newlyweds; especially after she had realized she had feelings for Riven. First of all she didn't know how he felt about her, he was so confusing and was sending her mixed signals; like not writing one word to her but then risking his own life to save her from Darcy.

She couldn't tell how long she had been out here but couples started to appear; so it was probably about breakfast time, so she had to head back to their cabin. She walked and entered the door to find Riven on his way out of the door; he pulled her further into the room and closed the door." Where have you been?"

"Out on the deck."

"You agreed I'm in charge; you can't go out without me or not telling me." It was clear to her he was mad but she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I went out to get some fresh air; I didn't think I had to ask you. Beside you were sleeping. If it is such a big deal i will tell you next time."

"Don't do it again" he said and he relaxed a bit. "Now that I'm up already, let's go have breakfast." Musa just nodded and followed him out; as they walked out on the deck they walked by lot of other couples on their way to breakfasts. Musa knew they needed to appear like a couple for this to succeed; she leaned into Riven and took his hand, as she whispered to him with a smile so people from the outside wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"We have to act like newlyweds weed; try looking happy."

"Why would i be happy if i just got marry, marriage is the end not the beginning? There is nothing to be happy about." Musa couldn't resist rolling her eyes at him, typical Riven. They sat down and to eat in peace when another couple sat down beside them; both Musa and Riven looked at the couple since they interrupted them.

"Hey you two most be new on-board I'm Kitty and this is my husband Rick. Uuu I just love saying that, my husband." The woman said and kept talking there was no stopping her; no matter how hard Riven and Musa tried to get away from, only when the couple left the table to get seconds they saw their only chance to get away from them. They made a run for it and looked at each other serious when they were back in the cabin.

"They were never going to let us leave." Musa said and Riven nodded.

"The next time those two are anywhere near us, we make a run for it right away. There is no way I will or can spend another minute with them."

"For once I agree with you "And then both busted out in laughter like two school kids running from the headmaster, for the first time in a long time they both laughed out of joy and that lighted the mood between them for the rest of the day.

* * *

"We need to find a place to stay but we also need money. And to make money we need a job, now where are we going to find a job out here?" Layla asked frustrated; they had been walking all night and hadn't seen any sign of civilization, not since they had left the hayloft.

"I know but we have to stay positive."

"What is that?" she pointed at a building, out in the horizon.

"Don't know."

"Well then there is only one way to find out." They kept walking towards the building and as they got closer to it they could see it was a farm. Outside on the fence there was a sign with the writing' help wanted'. A smiled spread across his face; for the first time today things were looking up for them.

He wanted desperately to take care of all of this so Layla didn't have to worry but he knew Layla and she would never allow him to take charge on this one. He would insult her if he tried so he resolved to what he knew, and that was trying to be positive for her.

"I think we just found the solution to our problem."

"Are you sure it is safe? That they will not find us here?"

"It is out in the middle of nowhere, the will never find us here."

"Let go inside and see if we can get a job." Layla said and they walked up to the house before they even step foot on the front porch, an old delicate looking woman walked out with a pitchfork in her hand, and it didn't look like she was afraid of using it.

"Ellen, the thefts is back!" she yelled and took a step towards them; the pitchfork was bigger than the woman and if Layla had to guess she would guess the woman were around 85, she seem to be one tough cookie. "You think can come back and rube me again? Well this time I'm home, let's see how tough you are now." Nabu and Layla didn't know what to do; if they had been looking at the scene from outside they probably would have laughed. But the woman looked like she meant business, before they could say anything another woman came running out the door.

"Mama; they are not thieves, the thieves were arrested yesterday." she took the pitchfork out of her mother's hand.

"She is right, we came because a sign outside said you were looking for help." Nabu added and the old woman looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Why didn't you tell me that then?" She said and before Layla or Nabu could answer, the younger woman answered.

"Sorry my mother is a little out of it but you get use to it after some time. I'm Ellen and this is my mother Dorothy but just call her mama, everyone ells does." Ellen reminded him a little of his own grandmother, with her gray hair and green eyes.

"I'm Layla and this is Nabu." Layla said polite.

"Why don't you two come inside so we can talk and relax a little, you look like you could use it."

"Sounds good, thanks."

* * *

Boom and Sky were sitting and having lunch at a little place just outside of Magix. Bloom who was now a brunette with hair to her shoulders tried her hardest not to laugh at her boyfriend who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Sky who once had what his mother described as golden blond hair; were now balled well not completely but almost. He hadn't thought about checking to see if the hair trimmer's setting were correct; before he had used it, it had resulted in a not so happy Sky. Now Bloom didn't think it looked that bad or it was funny but it was Sky's reaction she thought were funny.

Sky had always been a little weird about his hair, to quote Riven. He had special shampoo and conditioner for it and there was only one specific brand he could use for his hair. He always claimed it could be worst; he could be checking himself in every reflection he saw to check if his hair sat just right.

Then his friends would always come with examples of how extreme he could be at times; like the time he had ran out of the shampoo and he couldn't buy a new because some strike that made it impossible for the company to make more. Or the time he had pissed off Riven and Brandon by messing with their leva-bike; so they had taken his shampoo and switched it with salad Dressing, never had Bloom seen him that upset.

"It is not that bad." She said for the fourths time that day.

"You don't think anyone, will recognize me?" he asked quietly and she knew he was coming around.

"No I don't think so."

"Good." He took a bite of his sandwich and then asked." I think we should walk from here on, and not try to get a lift to the lake, what do you think?"

"We to play it safe, and getting somebody to take us to the lake is too risky, and i don't want to put anyone ells in any danger." She agreed with him.

"Then it is settled, of to the lake we go." He said and Bloom smiled as she remembered her first date with sky by the lake.

"Do you remember our first date was by the lake?"

"Yes." She saw Sky tends and his cheeks turned red; it was clear to Bloom that he was uncomfortable but why?

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he avoided looking at her as he answered.

"Nothing just that i had planned taking you there after the trip, before all of this happened of course."

"Why does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm not uncomfortable just a little nervous, that is all."

"Then why are you nervous?"

"You will understand soon." he just said and if Bloom had been Stella she wouldn't hadn't stopped until she got an answer she was satisfied with, but Bloom wasn't Stella so she just let it be for now.

"Okay but we are on the run, so i hope it isn't some kind of surprise. Don't know how much more i can take."

"let's just not talk about it." he said and got up from his seat and she did the same. He then gave her quick kiss on her cheek and they left the place.

* * *

A white winter landscape passed them by outside as the bus made it way to its destination. The radio was playing a song about a girl; who was heartbroken after finding out her boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend.

Stella and Brandon were sitting in the last bus; Brandon had drifted off to sleep after being up all night to make sure Stella were safe, while she slept. She was starting to get a little worry; about meeting his parents. What if they didn't like her? Let's face it Stella thought: this wasn't going to be the good firsthand impression, she could just imagine how it would go.

They were going to knock on that door his parents were going to open the door and Brandon would say; hey mom and dad sorry to come out of the blue but my girlfriend Stella are on the run from some pissed off witches and some policeman is also after her, so we have to keep a low profile. Mind if we stay here?

Of course they wasn't going to like her, she had gotten Brandon involved in all of is.

She knew Brandon were close with his parents: and that was one of the things she loved about him, he really loved his family and friends. She had grown so much this past year and being with him was a big part of that, she had learn that love and friendship are far more important than royalty or dare she say it fashion.

Though she would love to get out of this clothes she was wearing; blue and gray were not the colors she preferred, a bright orange or some shades of pink- that was more her. What she wouldn't have given to shop in all of those boutiques they had passed on their way, but she knew she couldn't.

She let out a breath and looked down at him; her heart skipped a beat and a warm bubbly feeling spread out through her veins down to the tip of her toes. She really did love him though, even if his parents didn't like her she would still love him and maybe that was why it concerned her so much. Well she then just had to make sure to make the best impression she could under the circumstances.

She smiled at him even though she knew he couldn't see it or would notice it, she could handle anything with him by her side. And having her friends on her side too didn't hurt neither which reminded her she should probably remember to write to them when they got to safety.

As her mind started to wander off she found herself thinking about her parents; she really missed her father, she had always been a daddy's girl and this was the longest they had gone without talking to each other. She felt kind of sad thinking about it would be even longer before she could contact him or see him, but she knew it was for his own safety and hers.

And then there were her mother.

Now that was a whole other story; as a child Stella had looked up to her mother like most children do and when puberty set in she still did, but it wasn't so obvious anymore though. Her mother loved her she knew that even went they fought but that wasn't often.

At the age of 16 her parents called her into her father's office; she right away knew something was going on since both of her parents were going to be present, because lately they couldn't even be in the same room together. Stella hoped for the best but when she heard those three words; we are separating, she knew for sure her parents' marriage was over- but she didn't think it was going to be the end of her relationship with her mother.

It wasn't like she didn't have contact with her; they talked about once a month, more couldn't Stella take hearing about the new man in her mother's life. Stella didn't like her new stepdad and wouldn't accept him; so since her mother lived with the man Stella never visited her mother. When they once in a while saw each together it was usually at a restaurant only the two of them. It wasn't a relationship she dreamed about having with her but it would do for now, as long as her mother had Rico in her life

Oh she had been thinking so much her head was spinning; she needed something to do but she didn't want to wake up Brandon. She remembered that they had purchased a notepad and a pen; at the last stop so she carefully got it out of the bag without waking him.

She then started sketching dresses; she wasn't very good at the sketching part she had seen it done a lot better by Helia, but the designing the dress part was something none of her friends could beat her at. She sad for the next few hours and sketched away, she didn't even noticed the bus stopped when it did.

* * *

Flora walked out of the tent; she had been sleeping most of the day, Helia had woken her up a while ago with a kiss and told her he would be going out to take a look around their camp. Just as she stepped outside a piece of paper appeared in front of her; she bent down and picked it up. It was from Tecna; she could see it by the handwriting, she was the only one she knew who made e's in that way, that made them look like they were backwards. Probably because she most of the time used her computer.

She read the letter; Tecna described how their trip had been and where they were now and what their plan was from there on. Flora smiled; her friend had made it there safely and she thought she could read between the lines, that she was happy being with Timmy. Flora was glad that they were getting along so well and maybe Stella was right about those two being a couple before long.

They were all spread out through different realms and it was different seasons at they were .Where she and Helia were it was autumn; under the trees were big pile leaves in all difference shades of red and orange. The weather switched between warm and cold, like it couldn't decide if this was going to be a warm or cold autumn.

"I'm back."

"Find anything?" she turned around to face him and gave him a quick kiss.

"No nothing but forests for miles."

"Well I got a letter from Tecna and Timmy; while you were gone." She said and handed him the letter. "They are good; a little cold but fine."

"Good, anything from the others?" He asked hopeful and she shook her head.

"No not yet, maybe we should write to them." She suggested and took his hand.

"Good idea; where do we have the paper?"

"In the bag by the door; while you write I will make us some food." She answered but he didn't move, just looked at her like he couldn't get enough of her. It made her blush a little when she thought about last night, so she asked him something ells instead. "By the way have you got any idea of how to get this chain off me, so I can use my powers again?"

Flora pointed at the chain and Helia snapped out of the trance he was in. "No still don't know it, but that have to be one of our first priorities." If the trix found them they would all stand much better against them if the girls had their powers.

"Couldn't agree with you more, but we still need a plan so we can get back to ours normal lives at home."

"Working on it, think you can survive being out here with me till then." He teased and putted his arms around her waist.

"I'm quite enjoying having you all to myself. It reminds me off how we started out, in the woods all alone." It somehow seemed so long ago; she clearly remembered how shy she had been around him at first. First she thought she was making the whole thing up in her head; a nice guy like Helia wasn't interested in her, he probably had a girlfriend at home.

Then she found out there was no girlfriend at home and thought maybe, she wasn't quite sure if he actually liked her in that way. Only when Helia had asked her out she was sure and after that they had a wonderful time together. But when the summer came to an end she had been sad thinking that this was the end, they wouldn't have time for each other when they came home to their busy lives, but Helia had assured her it wouldn't and he had been right.

"No friends to fight with each other or interrupt us. Wow that almost seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know."

* * *

Tecna and Timmy hadn't like most of the others escaped the cold whiter weather; even though they were indoors in what should have been a warm and cozy cottage. They could still feel the cold air trying to succeed in get inside and in some places of the cottage it had. Like the room Tecna had been sleep in, it had been ice cold even with the five blankets she had over her.

Timmy's room hadn't been much better to sleep in and that made her feel a little better, about her sleeping arrangement. Timmy's family only used the cottage in the summer so the heat was turned off and Timmy didn't know how to turn it on.

So when Timmy went groceries shopping with the money Timmy's mother had left behind; in the cottage from the last time they were up here, Tecna went on a little treasure hunt for the blueprints to the cottage. She wasn't going to spent one more night in that cold; she needed to find out how to turn the heat on because right now the only place there was warm were the kitchen and the dining/living room.

She had been doing it for a while now and was starting to feel uncomfortable; she didn't want to go through his family's stuff or accidentally see something she wasn't meant to see. She turned left and opened the door to what seemed to be a laboratory.

She looked carefully around in the lab; she had forgotten everything about the blueprints and was now looking through some paper with research about something called the x project. She was so cut up in it that she forgotten all about the blueprints to the cottage and the cold.

"What are you doing?" She turned around to see Timmy in the doorway; she felt a little an embarrassed getting caught going through the research.

"I was looking after the blueprints."

"In my father's research papers?" He asked and gave her a small smile as he made his way over to her.

"No; I got sidetracked for a moment, trying to find out what the x project is."

"It was a project that failed; my father tried to make a cure for something, what it was I don't know he never told me just that it failed."

"Your father is a scientist?"

"Yes like many other in my family before him."

"Is your mother too?"

"No she is a kindergarten teacher. What about your parents?"

"My mother is a housewife and my father is a businessman." They started talking and somehow forgot all about time or finding the blueprints; they talked about their childhoods and their families. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner.

* * *

"I would have cleared the house up a little better if I knew you were coming." Elizabeth Brandon's mother said as she and Stella were washing the dishes after dinner together. Things were going well; at first his parents had been surprised to see them but they had given them a warm welcome after that.

Elizabeth had cooked an amazing dinner and Stella had offered to help her with the dishes, while Brandon and his father Tony went into the living room and watched TV. Stella so far liked Brandon's parents and didn't know what she had been worrying about.

"Don't think about it, your house feels very… homely." She said for lack of words in fact she wasn't sure if it was a word; there were warm colors and picture frames everywhere in the house, it was a lot different from the palace she had grown up in.

"Thank you." As Stella and Elizabeth did the dishes, in the living room Brandon was talking with his father. His father was sitting in his armchair while Brandon was sitting on the sofa, both watching the game on the TV.

"So is it serious between you two?" His father asked out of the blue, not taking his eyes off the TV while Brandon looked at him a little confused.

"Yes." It surprised him a little his father had asked him that, since it was mostly his mother who was meddling in his love life. His father usually only got involved when Brandon asked him to or came to him for advice.

"I'm just a little puzzled; that you hadn't told us about her sooner than." His father said casually and took a sip of his beer.

"Well things have been complicated, with Stella being kidnapped." He answered truthfully, still a little thrown out of it that his father was asking him this.

"I understand that, but you told us you started dating in the summer." He reminded Brandon of what he had told his parents earlier.

"We kind off broke up for a while and then got back together right before she got kidnapped."

"Well that explains why you didn't visited us this summer, but Brandon are you sure you want to get involved in all of this?" for the first time in the conversation Tony looked at his son and he looked pretty confused now, what was all these questions about?

"What do you mean dad, don't you like Stella."

"I have only known her for a few hours and I'm sure she is a nice girl and you know I have nothing against royalty but…"

"But what?" He really hoped his father wasn't going to say something negative about Stella or that they should spilled up. He loved his parents but he didn't know what he would do if they didn't approve of Stella, he couldn't choose between them, but what his father said next he didn't see coming.

"If you are really serious about this girl, have you thought about how it is going to be down the road? She is going to be queen one day she is going to be rolling over a kingdom, can you handle she is the one making more money then you and is more powerful? That can be a real deal breaker in some relationships." Brandon had thought about all this before and he was confident in himself that he was sure he could handle this, and that was what he told his father.

"Yes I'm sure I can handle that, wouldn't you be able to?"

"I don't really know but I think if I was in your place I wouldn't be able to handle it. " His father answered honestly and that shocked Brandon a little.

"Really not even if you knew, how good your future with mom would be?"

"Well I might try but I'm an old fashioned guy when it comes to how who is the breadwinner." It was no secret that Brandon looked up to his father and want a loving marriage like his parents' when the time comes, but with the whole money thing Brandon couldn't agree with his father.

"I love her dad, even if she is poor or rich it doesn't make a different to me. Of course dating Stella has made me think about my future and I don't want to be Sky's squire the rest of my life. I want to make something out of myself I don't quite know what yet but when I do I'm going to work hard to make it happen. "

"I know you love her, I could see it on the way you looked at her when you introduced her, just wanted to make sure you know what you are doing. When you meet her father this are going to be some of the things, he is going to ask you about. And good answers by the way." Brandon felt relieved; his father was just trying to make sure he know what he was getting himself into and if he could handle meeting Stella's father one day.

"I know dad, thanks for looking out for me."

"Thank your mother; she was the one begging me to talk to you." Brandon smiled as his father returned to the game, now his world made sense again.

* * *

She walked into the bedroom and dropped down on the bed. It had been a hard day of working on the farm; so much needed to be done but Layla wasn't scared of hard work. It kind of gave her a satisfaction, that she could do Manual labor. Ellen and Dorothy were both lovely people; Dorothy said everything she was thinking and Ellen apologized for her mother's behavior every time. Dorothy would say whatever she liked like; 'When you get to be my age you can say whatever pleases you, it is one of the benefits of getting old, don't try to take that away from me.'

They had gotten the job and they had agreed on a wage that included housing for the two of them. In the other end of Ellen and Dorothy's property they had a nice little guesthouse, which they could stay in as long as they worked on the farm. They had wasted no time right after they had agreed on it with Ellen, Nabu and Layla got down to work with Dorothy sitting in a rocking chair nearby checking if they did their job right.

"What a day." An exhausted Nabu next to her said.

"You can say that again." She wasn't looking forward to having to get up early in the morning to milk a cow; Ellen had shown her how to do it this evening, so she just hoped she could do it herself tomorrow. Luckily they only had one cow, she thought to herself.

"We got a letter from Bloom and Sky a while ago; they made it to Daphne and are safe now."

"Good then everyone is in some sort of safety now."

"We are not safe before the trix are behind bars, until then we have to keep a low profile and think about our every move."

"How are we going to get them behind bars, they have been building an army who knows who is in it beside some corrupt policemen."

"We have to find out who we can trust and that is not going to be easy." Nabu reminded her.

"Why dose I have the feeling this is going to take a long time."

"I know it seems like a circus right now, but at least we a place to stay for now." The guesthouse was nice and had room enough for both of them; it had a kitchen where you could look into the living room, everything was either white or black while once in a while there was a little silver but other than that, no colors. They had a small bedroom with a door out to the bathroom, so they had everything they needed in the little house even though they missed home, especially Layla since she hadn't been home for a long time.

"Yes and each other." He and kissed her; he was glad to have her by his side again, he just whished the circumstances would have been different. But there had com something good out of this, the girls had all bounded with each other and so had the guys. Nabu had gotten to know Timmy, sky and Riven a lot better and now he considered them friends.

Timmy and Brandon had been good to talk to when he felt like they weren't making any progress, they would always be talking about some new way that might work. Helia had been the one who he had talked to when he started doubting they were ever going to get the girls home, He somehow always managed to convince him that no matter what they were going to succeed in getting them home.

Sky and he had hat a lot of heart to heart talks about how they felt about the whole situation, and he had learned that Sky was planning to propose to Bloom when they got back from the trip. He could relate to Sky in a lot of ways about how he felt. And then there was Riven he didn't really talk, they just played cards and Riven always told him the truth about how things could go wrong. At first he thought Riven's way of thinking wasn't good but then he realized as he got to know him that was just Riven's way of preparing for the worst.

"Yes." Layla said breathless and smiled when he pulled back.

* * *

"No!" Riven walked out of the bathroom; to find Musa yelling and boxing out in the air in her sleep, it was clear she was having a nightmare. Before he went into the bathroom she had been peacefully sleeping. He ran over to the bed.

"Musa wake up it is just a nightmare!" He yelled at her but it didn't work, so he crawled into the bed and grabbed Musa's wrist as he got her into a sitting position, with her back against his chest. He had to hold her wrist to keep her from hurting him; she was still kicking and trying to get out of his grip. He quickly figured out it was one of the side effects from Darcy's toying with her head, he knew it all too well from himself.

"No get away from me, I don't want to be here!" She cried desperately and he knew he had to get her to relax so she could snap back to reality.

"Listen to me; you are safe okay, you need to think about something that calms you down or something that makes you happy." He explained to her calmly but it didn't seem to help.

"I can't." She said after a while and started to shake uncontrollably, and Riven knew he had to try helping her in another way.

"Okay do you remember the first time Brandon and I saw you on stage preforming with Demon, John, Tyler and Harry? You were singing with Harry and dancing; nothing could touch you or hurt you." It seemed to work she stopped shaking but her eyes were still closed, he knew it was hard to snap back to realty from his own experience but he knew Musa could do it fast with a little help.

"Keep talking." She said as she relaxed with her body a little and she stopped trying to get out of her grip but her legs were still kicking.

"People start getting up from their seats and starts dancing too, while you and Harry make your way over to the bar. You are now up on the bar having the time of your life, no worries no nothing- just you and the music." He felt how her whole body completely relaxed against him, she was totally calm now but he didn't let go of her.

"And then we locked eyes." She said after a moment, he looked down and her eyes were opened now." Thank you."

"You were going to wake up everyone if I didn't."

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't, I just remembered when I had the side effects off one Darcy's spells the only thing that work was to try to control the dream myself." Riven confessed and Musa looked at him a little confused.

"Yesterday wasn't the first time you got hit by one of Darcy's spell?"

"Not hit. Almost the whole time when I was with Darcy's I was spellbound to her literally, the spell broke when she fall in love with me. "

"Wait I thought you broke up because she loved you and you didn't love her."

"Did you listen to what I said before she fell in love with me, that means she loved me and the spell she used couldn't work because there was love involved. I never loved Darcy and to be honest I have never loved any girl I have date or been with." He answered her question and thought about it; he didn't love Musa well not yet away, but maybe that was what scared him the most. What if it turned it to something more and he got hurt, by that he meant he ended up loving her and she left him. He couldn't let himself be vulnerable.

"Are there other side effects?."

"Yes I don't know them all but it only happens if she has used magic on you in long periods of time. You can lose your eyesight, memory loss, but as far as I know nightmare there is difficult to snap out of is the most common if you get any side effects." Musa didn't say anything after that and she before long got back to sleep and Riven then got back to his spot on the floor.

* * *

Sky sat down in Daphne small kitchen; he couldn't sleep the conversation he had with Bloom in the diner replayed itself over and over again. He had the ring he was going to propose with but, he still wanted to make it special for Bloom that was why he waited till they got to Daphne's since she lived by the lake. The door in to the living room opened and Daphne stepped out in a white night gown "Didn't expect you to be up still."

"Yes I couldn't sleep, you?" He asked as she sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"The same, I couldn't stop thinking about something Bloom said to me earlier."

"What?" He asked curious of what they had talked about.

"Sky you have to promise me you answer my next question 100 % honestly." Daphne looked him directly in his eyes; he didn't really know her that well, he had only met her a couple of times and most of them they had never spoken one on one. From the way she asked the question he could hear it was something serious she was about to ask him, but he wasn't nervous he had nothing to hind.

"Yes of course."

"Bloom filled me in on everything that had been happing since before the trip, I know you said you weren't unsure about your future together with Bloom but I have to ask. Are you dragging my sister a long, because you unsure or are you thinking about breaking up with her?" Sky looked at her shocked, oh no not that again.

"No none of those two." He assured her and he knew he had to let her in on what is going on, but first he had to make sure she didn't tell Bloom." What I tell you next you have to promise not to say anything to Bloom about this not even hint at it."

"I promised."

"I have been planning on proposing to Bloom when we got home from the trip, quite a while actually. I wanted to do it by the lake because there we had our first date and I had it all planed out, I was just very nervous about keeping it a secret and what she was going to answer." Daphne's whole face lighted up; she opened and closed her mouth a few times without a word coming out.

"Oh Sky that is great, I'm so happy for the two of you." She finally manage to get out, she looked really excited for them as she grabbed his hand with both of hers.

"Thanks but I haven't asked her yet, she could say no" He reminded her.

"Trust me she is not going to say no." She said confident.

"I want to do it now I have the ring with me; I was just hoping you could help me with some things." He might as well get some help from Daphne now that she knew, he still wanted it to be special and she could help him with that.

"Of course anything." Just as he was about to tell her what she could help him with they heard a scream, and they both recognized it was Bloom's scream. They rushed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom in no time. Bloom was standing up in the bed looking terrified as she looked around the room Sky had never seen her like this before.

"Bloom what is wrong honey?" Daphne asked softly and tried to approach Bloom but as soon as she took one step Bloom took one step back and was now pressed against the wall, like an animal with no way out.

"Wh-who are yo-you and wh- wher-wher-where am I?" She was stuttering so it was a little hard to hear what she was saying.

"You at Daphne's house your sister, remember? I'm Sky your boyfriend." Oh my god what had happened to her, had she hint her head or something. This couldn't be true she couldn't have memory lost that was impossible; he had just gotten her back.

"Sister and boyfriend?" She said like she was making sure she heard it right.

Daphne nodded and said. "Yes that is right I'm your big sister and Sky is your boyfriend who you love very much." Bloom still didn't seem to know what they were talking about and without taking her eyes off of them she slide down the wall and sat down in the bed with her chin resting on her knees.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked, maybe that would help them a little.

"Nothing." She answered with a blank expression on her face, this wasn't good.

"Okay can you remember your name?" He then asked and she thought about it for a minute or two.

"No." She shook her head.

"It is Bloom." Daphne said and Bloom closed her eyes.

"Bloom." She whispered to herself and he and Daphne waited for a while until Bloom's eyes suddenly shut opened and she jumped off the bed over to Daphne and hugged her." I remember everything I'm sorry I woke you up." Her sister hugged her back as Sky let out a breath in relief.

"It is okay I was up anyway," Daphne release Bloom from her embrace and Bloom went over to Sky and hugged him without saying anything, after a while Daphne excused herself." I have to get back to bed." And left them alone.

"I couldn't remember anything why was that?" She asked him, and he really wished he had the answer.

"I don't know, but anything is okay now I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in the updating. And to peace2u: next chapter **


	15. giving in

The alarm went off and it was time to get up for Layla, she rolled away from Nabu's safe and warm embrace to the other side of the bed, only for Nabu to hook an arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. She opened her eyes completely and turned around so she was facing him, his eyes were still closed and if she didn't know better she would have thought he was sleeping still.

"I need to get up." She said halfhearted, not really wanting to leave the warm comfortable bed or Nabu. She cupped his left cheek and caressed it with her thumb: his skin was so soft and smooth.

"Just five more minutes the cow is still going to be there." He said sleepy as he opened his eyes and looked at her with his drake brow eyes. How was she supposed to resist him, when he looked at her like that- it wasn't fair.

"Okay." She gave in. If you had told her when she was younger that she would end up engaged and in love with Nabu she would had thought you were crazy. She use to think the many women who gave up everything for their significant other, had no sense of being independence and was wasting their time on love.

It wasn't like Layla use to think that love was stupid, useless or didn't exist, she just couldn't see the use for it if you in the end had to give up being your own person for it. But now she knew that it wasn't true and she also knew that love was so much more then she thought it would be. Her love for Nabu had never been stronger and sometimes it was so consuming that she had been afraid of losing herself in him- but that would never happen. Nabu would never allow her or want her to lose herself in him, she knew that by now.

But still sometimes it surprised her how much he had be com a part of her life and the two years they had been together. She couldn't imagine a life without Nabu; he gave her so much strength and courage just knowing he loved her, and to think she once believed she could do without love.

"Good. Now good morning how did you sleep last night?" He asked and pulled her back to the present.

"Good can't complain just wish I could sleep some more. How about you?"

"Good too, I had you by my side."

"You know I love you right?" She asked serious and he looked at her with a confused look because her sudden change of mood.

"Yes of course."

"Good." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Nabu who's brain before had been spinning trying to figure out why the sudden change of mood forgot all about that and gave into Layla's soft lips. Her hands were playing with his hair in the back while his found their way to her waist, he let one hand wonder up and down her bare back feeling her perfectly silk soft skin and it send chills through Layla.

In one movement she flipped them over so he was under her and she was saddling, with one leg on each side of him. She tried to pull back so she could get in a sitting position, But Nabu wasn't ready to let go and cupped her face and followed her up to the sitting position, so he was sitting up as well. When they finally parted for oxygen, Layla said breathless. "And now the five minutes has gone. "And merciless she got out of the bed, leaving him longing for her touch and kisses again.

When it comes to Layla he could never get enough of her, no matter what. She was perfect in every way and he already missed her warm hot body pressed against his, and her sweet lips. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and he knew it was revenge for making her late. "You are killing me." He said and dropped down in bed again as she smirked and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

That is the only way, it is going to work." Timmy argued with Tecna.

"It is too risky making a move already, if we act too fast too soon we might miss something and we can't risk being careless now. Not with the Trix." Tecna said determined to get it her way as they both sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

"Just listen for a moment okay? If Layla and Nabu get to talk to Layla's parents face to face we would stand much better, the same for Sky's and Bloom's parents plus Stella's father, if they knew what was going on." It needed to be face to face so they could control and prevent the information about them getting to anyone ells, Timmy took this very serious. " We need more people on our side and we have to warn the public about what the Trix are planning, so they have a chance to prepare themselves."

"I get that Timmy and I know we can trust their parents but who ells beside them? One wrong person we confide in and we could be back to where we started, no we need a better plan then that."

"Okay let start with finding people we can confide in. We have our parents but we can't tell all of them even if we want to so the only logic thing is to trust Sky's, Bloom's, Stella's father and Layla parents like we have discussed. We don't want to put to many people in danger." He said trying to reason with her through logic.

"But it is still too many parents and you are forgetting that Brandon's parents already know about us. The smartest thing to do is inform only Layla parents and Stella's father because those two palaces are the easiest to get into, without anyone noticing." Timmy let out a breath and Tecna knew him well enough by now that she knew it meant he was seeing where she was coming from.

"I see your point but we still need to find other people we can trust."

"Do you have any suggestions to who that might be then?"

"Yes in a matter a fact I do." He got up and grabbed his laptop from the mattress in the living room. Since it was so cold they had decided to get their mattresses and sleep by the fireplace inside the living room. Timmy got back to the kitchen and typed something on the computer before showing Tecna by laying the computer in front of her with him behind her.

"Magix's Secretary of defense: Rick Turner." She read out loud as she looked at the pictures of him and then asked Timmy without taking her eyes off the screen." Why him?"

"He has been on vacation for two months now, and he just got married."

"So since he had been on vacation it is not likely he is involved with the trix, if he were he wouldn't had gone on vacation. But what does the fact he just got married, have to do with us?"

"He and his new wife are on a cruise for newlyweds…" He didn't have to say anything more; she knew what angle he was working.

"The same one Musa and Riven is on." It was a little strange how well they connected with each other, thought Timmy. They had lived together for two days, and had only started to get along right before the trip and already Tecna could finish his sentences.

"Yes they can take care of the Secretary of defense and see if we can trust him, Layla and Nabu can focusing on planning to contacting her parents and Brandon and Stella with her father."

"We should write them right away." She said and took a bite of her food.

"I was thinking the same thing." Timmy smiled; they made a really good team.

* * *

After a lot of complaining from Riven's side, him and Musa had met up with the Turners again, who had invited them to come with them, to a therapy group of some sort. Now they had yes because they needed to find out if they could trust Rick but right now they both regretted that decision. The therapy group was about solving problems you had when you were engaged and still hadn't worked out yet, which was weird thought Riven because why get married then. Couple after couple discussed their problems with the group, but when it came to be their turn they were put on the spot.

"Well Riven beat up my ex-boyfriend for no reason; I'm still friends with the guy." Musa knew the most believable lies were the once closest to the truth; so she said the first thing there was problematic between them to pop into her head, and Riven looked at her with a look that said. 'Oh really you want to bring that up now.'

"You are friends with all of your ex's, I'm telling that is not normal. Besides it is over now and lets just forget about it. "Riven did not want to talk about that because sooner or later Musa was going to figure out the reason why. To be honest he was surprise she hadn't figured it out already she was a smart girl but as long as she didn't know things wouldn't get too uncomfortable. After all they did live together in a small cabin and that would make things pretty awkward.

"Why are you still friends with your ex's Musa?" The therapist asked her and Musa didn't like her.

"I don't know, I just get along with them pretty well, our friendships are great I'm even in a band with one of them. Now I don't get why Riven beat him up, Hunter did nothing to Him. " Musa then toke the group through the fight, and after everyone looked at her like she was missing something very obvious.

"Musa have you thought about what Riven might feel about your friendship with your ex's, wouldn't you be jealous if Riven spent time with his ex's?" Okay now Musa knew that the therapist wasn't very good at her job, Riven jealous… yeah right. He had no reason to be that and beside for him to get jealous at Hunter would mean that he like her, and that would just be wishful thinking from her part.

"I'm not the jealous one, she is…" Riven said and that started a long discussion between about who was the jealous one, the therapist tried to say something several times but they didn't listen, they just kept getting louder and louder. Until the therapist stumped her foot down in the ground and got their attention.

"Now you have to focus on something positive, say some things you love about each other. Musa why don't you start, look into Riven's eyes and tell him something you love about him." She took a deep breath as she did what she was told. She looked into his violet eyes and she stopped acting, what to say came natural to her without her even have to think about it anymore.

"I love that I feel safe with you."

"I love…" The word love wasn't easy to get out since he very rarely talked about his feeling and this went against his nature." How loving and caring you are to the people close to you."

"I love that you always give me your honest opinion about things, even if it is not want I want to hear. I love the way you say my name makes my heart skip a beat and I have even come to love your sexy and annoying smirks." She grinned at the last part and Riven was happy hearing her said that until he remembered it was an act. He might mean every word he said but for her this was all just an act she was putting on, but for a moment he actually thought she meant it. Guess she was a better actress then he thought.

"I love the way you laugh when I say something you genuinely think is funny, I love that way you challenge me and never let me get away with things." Musa was having similar thoughts; every word he said was a lie she knew that and this whole thing her own idea, but it hurt knowing he might never feel that way about her.

"There is the love, the reason why you are together." The therapist said smiling and they both thought the same thing; they wished the other meant the things they said.

* * *

"I know I can do it." Stella said in a low voice; she and Brandon were sitting out on the front porch, on each side of a table.

"Even if we were lucky enough to find Rob, how will you make him confess anything?"

"That is the easy part, we tell him that his title are going to be removed he will no longer be a Baron. He knows we can make it happened and his status in society is the most important thing to him and his family." She had really thought about this, it wasn't something she was figuring out as she was talking to Brandon.

"We tried finding him, after you got kidnapped. There was no trace of him; he is just a waste of time."

"He got information, we need."

"Okay but how will we find him." He gave in and Stella smiled.

"Rob's parents have a holyday home near where Flora and Helia are, if I know him it would be one of the places he would hide. It wouldn't hurt if Helia and Flora checked it out." She really wanted to help get some information's and Rob could give them that. She kind of felt a little guilty for telling Rob where they were going, even though she had only did it because he was blackmailing her.

"No that wouldn't hurt, so should we write to them then but first we need to figure out how to get to your father." Brandon said getting them back to what they should be focusing on. They had gotten latters from Musa and Riven about the possible side effects and from Tecna and Timmy about what their next move should be.

"Okay the easy part is going into the palace; I know it like the back of my hand since I use to sneak out. But the hard part is getting to my father."

"You can by any chance remember how many guards are in the palace?"

"No sorry, I only know a couple of the guards by their name and that is only the once who followed me around when I lived there."

"I didn't expect you to know."

"But I know there are fewer guards at night then in the day. Two guards walks around in the hallways at night by my father's bedroom but besides that there no guards from my old bedroom and to my father's bedroom."

"That is good; we can use that to our advantage. Now all we have to think about is how we get to solaria without getting caught."

"If I still had my magic I could just use a spell to get us there." She muttered frustrated

"Sky and Bloom are looking into it tomorrow." Brandon said and looked away from her, he knew from the letter they had gotten from Sky and Bloom that Sky was going to propose. Because sky had mentioned he was going to do that thing, they had talked about a long time ago. He didn't like keeping it a secret from Stella because somehow she always knew when he was keeping something from her, and this time wasn't any different.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked as she got up and walked in his line of vision, so he had to look at her.

"Nothing." He chuckled nervously and Stella's eyes wired a little, she knew she was on to something big since he chuckled.

"Oh yeah nothing, tell me what it is." She begged as she walked over to him and saddling him, while she looked at him what the best puppy dog eyes she could master but Brandon didn't give in.

"No I can't tell you." He said and Stella being Stella didn't give up, the rest of the day she still tried to get it out of him.

* * *

After getting a letter from Stella, Flora and Helia packed the camp down and went on the hunt for Rob with everything they got on their backs. The win was finally still after hours of the wind blowing directly in their faces. Flora walked about one step before him as Helia studied their surroundings; yesterday when he had checked things out around their camp, this hadn't been a part of the wood he had checked out.

It seemed odd somehow to him like something wasn't right it was too quiet out there, like the silence before the storm. And the ground seemed off to him too; some places where he expected there to be leaves there was none, and other where he didn't expect the whole ground was covered. The just wasn't right, well unless this was….

"Flora Stop!" He yelled and Flora stopped with her right foot in the air, about to take one step into an area covered with leaves. Helia grabbed her arm and pulled her back next to him, he took a long stick from the ground next to him.

"What is wrong?" Flora asked confused by his sudden outburst.

"One minute, I have to check if I'm right." His said distant to her as he threw the stick out on the leave covered ground. Before Flora knew it she heard a snap sound and the stick were snapped in three pieces by two bear traps.

"Looks like someone don't want us here."

"Let's get away from here." Helia said anxious started walking back but Flora stayed put.

"We can't we need to find that house, if anything is means we are on the right track not that we should turn around." She said confident, she was determined to check the house out to see if Rob was there.

"I can't risk you getting hurt." He stated his worry and Flora just smiled sweetly at him.

"I know Helia but I want to do this and bedsid I don't want you to get hurt neither, and by being two the odds is better finding the traps then alone. So let's do it together and keep our eyes opened."

"You are not going to change your mind, are you?" Helia asked tired, he knew there was only a small hope that she would change her mind. Every bone in his body told him to get her away from there, but he knew it was his instincts to protect her that was talking. Flora was her own person and he had to let her make her own choices even though he didn't like what she chose.

"No." she answered without having to think about it.

"Okay but from now on we walk next to each other." He said giving in to her and Flora had no problem walking next to him.

"Fine." She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked after she had just change into the beautiful dress she had purchase earlier that day. She had spent the whole day with Daphne; they had lunch together and went shopping for a dress for tonight. Bloom didn't really get why tonight's dinner was so special and every time she asked Daphne she avoided answering. When they got home and she had changed, she found Sky standing outside the door wearing a tuxedo.

She took his arm as they walked out of the house, Sky didn't say anything so she asked him where they were going. "We are going to have a nice dinner by the lake." He answered. She recognized the path they were taking were the one leading down to the lake but along the path was lights set up, that wasn't there usually. When they reached the end of the path they stopped for a moment.

Bloom looked at the scene in front of her in amazement; Sky had gone all out and had set up a pavilion tent with lights all around it. A table for two were set up inside with candlelight and flowers. They then sat down and enjoyed the dinner Daphne served for them.

"This place has a lot of memories for us." She said after some time and looked out over the lake, while Sky looked at her.

"Yes we went on our first date here."

"It is also the place you first told me you love me." She smiled and looked back at him.

"No it isn't." Sky said confused.

"You wrote it first and then when we went down to the lake you said it." She remembered clearly how it went; he had first texted her I love you, not very romantic but later that day he had made it up to her by taking her to the lake and saying it.

"Well that is true and it is still true I love you Bloom I have for a very long time now. I can still remember the first time I saw you in the cafeteria; my heart was racing and my tongue was tongue-tied. When you left you dropped your bracelet and you were gone before I could give it back to you, I wanted to give it back to you sooner but I didn't want to look like a stalker." He handed her a black box and she opened it right away; she couldn't believe it, it was her silver id bracelet with four white pearls. She could still see her name was inscribed in the front of plate.

"I never thought I was going to see this again." She whispered and looked up at him again.

He bite his lower lip and then said." Read the backside of it."

"Will you marry me?" She read out loud and her heart stopped beating for a moment, and she looked up at him again in surprise but sky wasn't sitting in his seat. Without her noticing it he had got up from his chair and was now down on one knee.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I can't imagine not spending it with you. These last few weeks have been hell, without you life is just unbearable. I missed the sound of voice, your smile, the way you look at me I don't want to miss it ever again. I want to wake up next to the woman I love every day, so Bloom will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes…Yes!" Sky slipped the ring on to her finger and then got up as Bloom threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. So many things were going through her head she almost couldn't believe it. To think not long ago she thought he was thinking about breaking up with her, and that was when everything started to make sense again. "Wait is this why you had been acting a little strange lately?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I told you, you would understand soon"

"How long have you been planning this?" She said surprised, she really didn't see that one coming.

"For a long time, before we even thought about going on the trip." He said and Bloom was speechless, so she just kissed him again. Which Sky was more than happy about.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it and it means a lot to me. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	16. the day before

**A week later**

It was the night before everything would unfold Flora and Helia had found Rob and he had given them everything they needed. He had given them the new location off the trix and a list of their army way quicker than they expected, but Stella really had nailed it when she said his status in society was the most important thing to him. It turned out that Rob had been romantically involved with Icy and he did almost everything she asked without asking any questions, but when he found out about the girls kidnapping he had freaked and went into hiding. He however was still in contact with Icy and she had told them their new location, of course the trix had not stayed at the castle after the girls escaped, since the girls and the guys knew where it where. Flora and Helia of course stayed with Rob to make sure he didn't warn Icy in anyway.

Bloom and Sky had announced their engagement the day after in a letter, along with a spell to get the chain off. So now all the girls had their powers back to their fullest and they were ready to give the trix a fight of a lifetime. Things hadn't been so easy for Sky and Bloom since Bloom still were suffering from the side effects, which were memory loss. But Sky had learned a few tricks that made her remember and he was very patient with her when the tricks failed.

Layla and Nabu had a happy reunion with Layla's parents, who's prayers had been answered and had their only daughter and childe in their arms again. Layla's mother had pretty quickly noticed the ring and was over the moon, but also a little mad at Nabu for not telling her sooner. Her parents were more than happy to apply them with guards and help them any way they could. But they had been very sad when Layla had return to her hiding place and didn't stay, even though they knew it was for the best. Layla had decided not to tell her mother they were working on a farm, since she was pretty sure it would give her a heart attack.

Stella's father also was very happy to see his daughter again; he even cried tears of happiness when Stella came to see him right before he went to bed. Stella herself had had a hard time not crying, it seemed like forever since she had hugged her father. King Radius had right away offed to help with guards or anything ells; he would give anything to keep Stella safe. Musa and Riven had gotten Rick informed about what was going on, and he had been in close contact with Timmy and Tecna planning their attack. Now everything was going down tomorrow.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Bloom asked Sky, who was sitting in the living room on the sofa. He was staring out in the air at nothing so she figured he had to be thinking about something that really worried him.

"Yes we know this is not going to be a walk in the park." He turned to her and looked at her with a worried look, not something Bloom wanted to see before the big battle tomorrow but she knew how he felt.

"No it is not, but we have people on our side that we can trust." She said to assure him but to be honest it probably was more to assure herself then him.

"I know, I'm still a little nervous about everything especially since we are going too split up doing the battle." He knew that Bloom had her powers back and was more than capable to take care of herself in battle. If he was being honest she definitely had better chances against the trix then he did but he just didn't like it not knowing how she was doing. But he also knew he couldn't think about her doing combat, because then he would be too distracted.

"I think the plan Rick, Timmy and Tecna have come up with is good."

"It is going to be fine I'm sure, I'm probably worrying for nothing."

* * *

Flora was sitting with Rob in the living room drinking a cop of hot chocolate, while Helia was taking a shower. She took this opportunity to study Rob a little closer; he was an attractive guy with his dark brown hair and dark green eyes that always seem to have a twinkle of boyish charm in them. She would never have thought Rob would be involved with someone like Icy. But what was bugging her, were that she couldn't figure out why he would do it.

"Why did you do it?" She stated her question out loud.

"Do what?" Rob asked back with a question and took his eyes off the fireplace.

"Help the trix and blackmail Stella?" She asked more specific.

"Why not? I didn't know what they were planning end till you got kidnapped, but I probably would have done it anyway." He shrugged and leaned back in the sofa while studying her reaction.

"Why?" She wanted to get a proper reason.

"Why not? I'm not taking sides in this battle you guys seem to be in with them but why should I take your side?"

"Because we are the good guys here, what they are trying to do is wrong and they know it."

"What is according to you right might be wrong to other people. I like living on the edge of both worlds to me things aren't black or white, everyone have their reasons for doing the things they do. Now me personally, I do it for the thrill of it. There is nothing like the adrenaline rush I get when I almost get caught, you can call me a thrill seeker if you will." He then winked at her and Flora thought to herself that it must have been his looks Stella were attracted to.

"So you believe that the trix are doing what they think is right?"

"No, they just want to take over the world, but here is the thing Flora their reason is that they need to feel in control like they are the most powerful beings. Blame it on a bad childhood or whatever you want but they know who they are and want what they want." He said as he got up from the sofa and looked away from her. He was starting to get under her skin with all his talk about the trix, it was like he was trying to get her to realize they were human too. And she knew that of course but the last couple of weeks she hadn't thought of them like that because they had been the reason for her suffering.

"And you don't?" She thought the part of them knowing who they are and want what they wanted, sounded like he didn't himself. Maybe that was why he was living on the edge of both worlds, he was a lost soul who didn't know where he belonged.

"It is not me we are talking about."

"Sorry just asking." She apologized and he relaxed again.

"Remember this at the end of the day the trix are just three sisters." And with that Rob went to his room, leaving Flora alone to think about his last words. What could he mean by that, did he think she didn't see them as actually persons with lives of they own? Uuu now he really got under her skin.

* * *

Tecna and Timmy had been packing everything down and made sure that everything was ready for them to leave. They had been going through the plans for tomorrow morning, both a little nervous but that was to be expected. The week had passed so quickly and only yesterday they had finally found the blueprints and now the heat was on again so they could sleep in the bedrooms.

They made their way down the hallway while making small talk, Timmy was thinking back on the week he had spent with Tecna. After writing letters back and forward between them he thought there was a sparkle of something there and after spending a week with her he knew he was right. He had never met anyone he connected with the way he did with Tecna. All the things friends use to tease him about were things Tecna also did because of their way of thinking.

"We better get to bed." Tecna said and stopped outside the door to her bedroom.

"Yes we have gone through the checklist, so now we just need some rest." Timmy agreed.

"Let's just hope everything goes according to plan tomorrow."

"Yes let's hope so, goodnight Tecna."

"Goodnight Timmy."

"Tecna." He surprised himself by saying and she stopped in the doorway.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" She helped him along and he tried to say something.

"I…"

"yes?"

"I really like you." He manage to get out and Tecna's facial expression didn't give a clue to what she was thinking or feeling for that matter. And right now Timmy could right have used a clue to see, if she understood what he was trying to say.

"I like you too. Goodnight" She said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door quickly. She couldn't help but smile as her mind went over what he had just told her, he really liked her. Her stomach did a backflip as she tried to get her heart to stop racing, this was so unlike her to be so worked up because of a boy. All because he said he really liked her. Tecna wasn't use to being so emotional about people, of course she had dated a couple of boys but she had never had this reaction when they told her they liked her.

Timmy on the other hand cursed himself, he thought that Tecna didn't get what he meant by it. He should have been clearer about what he meant and had said:" I like you more than a friend." Or something ells that left no doubt what he meant to say. Why was it so difficult to say thing straight out to her?

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me." Stella said a little nervous as she stepped into the kitchen to Elizabeth. She wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to her but she was a little nervous since Elizabeth never had asked to talk to her. In that week that had passed things had been going great, she got along with Brandon's parents fine and had spent some time with Elizabeth talking.

"Yes I wanted to talk, come sit down." Elizabeth said smiling and it had a calming effect on her and her nervousness disappeared," The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to give you something."

"What?" Stella asked curious.

"This." Elizabeth took a box up from the chair next to her and handed it to her. Stella looked at it for a minute to see if she could recognize were the box were from, but she couldn't. "Come on, opened it."

She did as she was told and opened the box; the first she saw was red fabric. She took the red fabric up from the box and held it up so she could look at it, she gasped as she saw the dress. She recognized the design of the dress; it was one of the dresses she herself had sketched some time ago, a few things were altered but there was no doubt in her mind. "Wow." Was all she could say, since she were so surprised.

"I found one of your sketches on the coffee table; I thought it looked so beautiful so I made it for you." Elizabeth said and Stella thought she could hear some nervousness in her voice as she waited for Stella to say something.

"You made this yourself?"

"Yes I was a dressmaker before I quit to stay home with my children. I made some alters to make the dress a little more practical." Elizabeth explained while Stella looked at the dress a little closer. She had used chiffon as the fabric for the dress except for the 'belt' that was made of satin, it was clear that Elizabeth had known what she was doing when she sew it.

"Thank you, it is beautiful."

"You are welcome; I just wanted to do something nice for you, to thank you for everything and as a farewell present."

"But I haven't done anything." Now Stella was confused she hadn't done anything for Elizabeth.

"Yes you have, I have never seen my son so happy before well not since he was a child. As a mother the only thing I want for my children is happiness and you make Brandon happy. And if we are being honest you are the only girl Brandon has brought home who I actually like, Brandon is really lucky." Stella didn't know what to say, she was glad that Brandon's mother liked her and that she seem to think she made him happy. But it wasn't Brandon that was lucky in Stella's opinion.

"No I'm the lucky one."She said smiling

* * *

"That is stupid Riven there is no way I'm staying with Tecna and Timmy monitoring the whole thing when we all know I more useful on the ground." Musa said frustrated to Riven, they were going over the plan with Rob one last time.

"No you are not we both know Darcy have something against you, so you are stay with Timmy and Tecna."

"Hole it you two." Rick said before Musa could say anything." God, are you two sure you aren't together because you are arguing like an old married couple. Now the plan is clear and Musa is right we need her on the ground and I will see you two tomorrow." He said and left the cabin but their arguing didn't stop, it continued for a while until Riven finally had enough.

"What do you want Musa!" He snapped at her and in the heat of the moment she said something without thinking.

"I want you Riven and to be honest I think I have made myself pretty clear about it. It okay if you don't want me; yes it is going to hurt a little because I really like you and have come to care for you, a lot more than a friend. But I don't know if you feel the same way because I'm getting a lot of mixed signals here; one minute you are sweet holding me and helping get thought my nightmares, the next you are telling me to go to hell." There now it was out in the open and he looked at her shocked about that confession from her.

"You know what, this was a mistake forget this ever happened. I should have gotten the clue to get lost when I didn't hear a word from you for weeks while I was kidnapped." She turned around and head for the door; how could she be so stupid he clearly didn't want anything to do with her. Now she had just made a complete fool out of herself and she still had to spend the night with him. Riven panicked he couldn't let her leave but he was most of all mad, how dare she think she knew what he felt about her.

"No you don't get to leave, when did you ever make anything clear to me?." He said frustrated with her and she stopped and turned around to look at him while he walked up close to her. "I'm not stupid or unintelligent but dammit Musa I'm not a mind reader, even though I would love to read what is going on in your head. You got drunk, flirted with me and then kissed me and right after that you directly said to me it doesn't change anything. And I'm the one sending mix signals?"

"I see your point about that one but-."She was now pressed up against the wall with his face only centimeters away from hers.

"I'm not done yet." She shut up and let him continued." If you think that I never once thought about you when you were kidnapped you are mistaken, there wasn't one moment where I didn't think about getting you back to safely after I got you kidnap by pushing you in that room. I'm not the type who writes my feelings down or sits around waiting. And let's not forget you were pissed at me for the whole Hunter thing and you still are, since you brought it to the therapy."

"So was the therapist right?" She asked in a whisper. It wasn't like she was scared of him or anything; he was just too close to her and she didn't trust her voice.

"Yes she was, don't play dumb with me it doesn't take a genius to figure out what went on with me and Hunter. "He stood there for a minute breathing heavily trying to take his eyes away from her lips. The same lips he once had given into and had tasted so heavenly but this wasn't a game of who were in control any more, nobody knew how tomorrow's battle was going to turn out. This might be the last night he had with her.

Musa's mind was racing she was having an inner battle with herself. One part of her wanted him to talk to her about his feeling towards her, which she now was sure he had. But the other part of her wanted to enjoy her last night with Riven as much as she could and take everything ells some other time. Before she knew it she had decided and Riven had her pinned to the wall as their lips found each other once again.

* * *

"It is sad; this is going to be your last night with us." Ellen said as she served dessert; Ellen had wanted to do something special for them since it was their last day with them. Nabu and Layla had told them the truth yesterday since they now were sure they could trust them, and Both Ellen and Dorothy were surprised. Well Dorothy had started talking about all the other things they could have done instead of working on a farm.

"Yeah you might not have any meat on your bones, but you sure can work." Dorothy said and took a bite of her pie.

"Well thank you for having us, we hope you will come to our wedding." Layla said; she sure was going to miss that fiery old women when she left

"So have you two decided on a date yet?" Dorothy asked them.

"No not yet." Nabu told her and she rolled her eyes.

"What about your dress, what kind of color?" That question confused Layla but she of course answered.

"Haven't really thought about it, but it is probably going to be white."

"See Ellen I told you, you are the only person who wouldn't wear white because you weren't a virgin. Even Layla here is wearing white and she lives with a man."

"Mamma leave the kids alone, there is no reason for you to bring up my fail wedding or marriage for that matter." Ellen said while looking strictly at her mother." Besides everyone with eyes could see the reason why we got married, it was hard to hide I was five months pregnant."

"Oh Ellen the kids are nervous about tomorrow I'm just helping them by taking their minds of it." Ellen and Dorothy had a very weird mother daughter relationship they would put each other down and make comments about how messed up the other one were, but you could always see the love there. They finished their desserts and talked for a while after before the headed back to their guesthouse.

"Everything is packed for tomorrow right?" She asked as they entered the house.

"Yes I think we got everything." He answered and nodded -

"Good." And silence fall over them while they both thought about tomorrow; there was many ways tomorrow's battle could turn out, nobody knew for sure how. They use the term battle because they know that was what it was going to turn into; the trix wasn't giving up without a fight. Plus from what Rob had told them their whole army were there too with them ready for a fight. The only thing there really gave them an advantage was the element of surprise.

Nabu looked around the house one last time; the house had somehow served as a hiding place for them were they could, leave their worries and troubles at the doorstep. Even though they had only lived there for a little over a week he was still going to miss it. They both headed to bed without saying anything ells.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you took time to do it and it means a lot to me. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	17. the battle part 1

He needed her. That was one thing he knew now after being with her last night and as he were laying in the bed with her, looking at her sound asleep he knew he wanted her for himself. If he could stay here with her and not deal with what happens next with them he would, but he knew Musa well enough by now to know she wouldn't be satisfied with that. Well maybe for a day or two but she eventually needed to know where they stood. He wasn't stupide he knew there had been something between them since the club where he the first time locked eyes with her; but he had thought the feeling would go away especially when he had tried to fight it, but it seemed to have grown into something more. He had never felt like this before, for the first time in this life he wanted something more than a fling.

He took his eyes off Musa to look at the alarm clock; he had just seen what time it was when a voice gave him a shock. "How long have you been awake?" Riven looked down again and there was Musa with open eyes looking up at him.

"Not for long, we have to get up soon." He answered and Musa got more comfortable; she turned around so she was on her stomach and placed her hand on top of each other on his chest with her chin on her hand.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about something-"She started out still sleepy but Riven cut her off, he really didn't want to get into 'the talk' before they left for the battle.

"Do we need to -"But Musa really needed to say something before he said anything.

"No let me finish before you say anything okay? I don't want to talk about where we stand right now, last night was great but you need to know something important- it is not your fault I got kidnapped. Do you hear me it is not, no matter what you might think and I don't want you feeling guilty about it." She surprised him by saying and he looked away from her, he had forgotten he had mentioned that last night. When he looked back at her, she was still looked at him with that dead serious look, and he couldn't escape this unless he answered her.

"I know that." He mumbled under his breath and Musa gave him a sympathetic smile

"Then stop blaming yourself for it, it is the trix fault and we are about to kick their butts." She said confident and so determined that Riven couldn't help but chuckle at her as she got up from the bed and started to pack the last of her things. She turned to face him and threw a shirt at him." Get up or ells we are going to be late."

* * *

Brandon opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, so he turned on the flashlight to see where he was. With Stella in one hand and the flashlight in the other Brandon made his way towards the three ships he could see. Why they had decided to start to meet before dawn, he couldn't remember right now since he hadn't had his morning coffee yet and his brain was still asleep.

When they reached the ships they decided to go into the middle one where a lot of people walked in and out. The first thing they saw when they entered the ship was a man standing with Tecna and Timmy around a big table with a lot of papers on it." Good morning." Brandon mumbled still sleepy.

"Good morning, I'm Rick and you must be Brandon and Stella." Rick introduced himself and shook hands with them as Stella mumbled an introduction for herself.

"The teams are going to be called the hippos, bears and cheetahs. " Tecna explained to them.

"I better not be on the hippos." Stella said dead serious.

"You are not but this is the ship where the hippos meets. Stella you are on the bears they meet in the ship to the right and Brandon you are on the cheetahs who meets at the ship to the left." Timmy assured her but she wasn't very thrilled about being a bear.

"Who came up with these names, I don't look like a bear." Stella said clearly not satisfied with the names but Rick wasn't bothered by that.

"My wife came up with them, I'm sorry you don't like them but we need to get going so if you could find your ships that would be great." He told Stella and she turned around and walked out. Brandon quickly followed not wanting to miss the chance to say goodbye. They walked outside and moved to the side so they could say their goodbyes in peace and didn't have a curious audience.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She sighed and he took her hands in his.

"It is not goodbye it is more like see you later after the battle."

"I know but it feels like goodbye."

"No it is not."

"Better not be." She said as she hugged him.

* * *

While Stella and Brandon went their separate ways, Flora and Helia was saying goodbye with Rob not long from them. One of the soldiers that had passed by had told them where to report to, and they had to go their separate ways like Stella and Brandon. Flora alone and Helia were going with Rob, who they had taken with them and would be staying with Tecna and Timmy under the attack." Be careful alright."

"Of course I will be and so should you." He told her and let her out of his embrace.

"I'll see you later." She said and she walked away from them. Helia walked up to Rob and he was looking after Flora in the dark, which was pretty hard since the only light came from the ships.

"So are you two serious about each other or do you have an open relationship of some sort…"Rob asked and Helia couldn't believe him; first he dates Stella then he get involved with Icy of all people, and now he had the nerve to ask if he and Flora were serious.

"Rob have you ever stop to think about your actions or what you say before you do it? Because I think it will save you a lot of troubles if you start doing that." Helia said and continued to walk. After a couple of days with Rob he was about to have had enough of him, but he wasn't going to lose it.

"Is that a yes or no?" Rob asked and Helia stopped walking, he needed to tell Rob some truth about himself.

"That is a no. I tolerated you at first because you were Stella's boyfriend but I have no respect left for you not after you black mailed her, and got involved with Icy of all people. I know Layla and Musa don't think to highly of you when it comes to intelligence but do you know what I think?" He said calmly and Rob looked rather uncomfortable.

"No and I'm not sure I want to know."

"I think you know what you are doing but you never think about the consequences of your actions. Look around you this is your fault, not all of it but some of it is and maybe you should start taking responsibility for what you have done. Just this one time in your life." He wasn't trying to be mean or anything like that he just wanted Rob to think about all of this, and how he had been involved.

* * *

"What is wrong Bloom?" He could see she was holding something back from him, what he didn't know but he was going to find out. He knew if she didn't tell him he was going to unable to concentrate the rest of the day, and he needed to concentrate.

"Just a scary thought crossed my mind, it nothing really." She tried to dismiss it but Sky wouldn't let it go.

"No tell me."

"What if it happens?" She nodded her head to the right hinting at something, but he didn't get what she was hinting at.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What if I lost my memory in the middle of the battle?" She made things clear to him and he mentally smacked himself for not getting it before when she hinted at it. He really hadn't thought about it and it really was a scary thought.

"You can't think like that, that is not going to happen." He tried to sound calm but inside he was starting to panic too.

"You don't know that."

"Okay if it happens there is going to be Helia and Riven beside you to help you, so don't worry okay? If they can't help you I will found you and get you through it, nothing will be able to stop me if you need me." He assured himself and her, he could see how she relaxed immediately by his words and he smiled.

"Thanks I needed to hear that. Just worry about yourself out there okay; I want you back in one piece." Bloom said and smiled a bittersweet smile; she pulled him into a long and tight hug as he whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

"Okay listen up people." Rick said with as much authority he could master; Timmy had made sure that the other two ships could see on a screen what was going on right now. "Our gold today is getting the trix and their army out alive, which means there will be no killing unless it is in self-defense of course. Everyone that is carrying shooting weapons such as crossbow or the guns have special ammunition, that doesn't hurt or kill the opponent but only knocks them out for four to five hours."

Rob started to walk back and forward in front of the hippos in the other ships where he was. Nabu looked down at the sword he had in his hand, and thought to himself he probably wasn't going to use it since he was counting on using his magic. It wasn't as powerful as the girls but it would be enough to knock his opponent; which get him to wonder about they once who carrying sword, how was they supposed to knock people out for more than a couple of minutes?

Like Rick had heard his unspoken question, he said. "Those who is carrying swords don't have to worry your handle is spelled with a sleeping spell, all you have to do is knock the opponent out with your handle." Everyone nodded to show they had understood, while Nabu thought back to his goodbye with Layla. It had been hard because even though he kept telling himself this wasn't a big deal, he knew deep down inside it was. He could only hope that they were lucky, and everything went after the plan. But everyone knew there wasn't a chance of that happening.

"The fairies are going to take on the trix and it is your job to make sure they can get to them, without any followers of the trix interferes with that. Now Tecna have a few words she wants to say." Rick stepped back and Tecna stepped forward.

"Everyone have gotten an earpiece, I just want to go through how they work so there is no misunderstandings." Tecna held up an earpiece for everyone to see, what she was talking about if they hadn't heard her the first time. "There are four channels but that you don't have to worry about, we have taken care of it and your earpieces are already set on a channel. All you have to do is hold the button in and talk, and either Timmy or I are going to respond."

"And remember you have to have them in, at all time." Rick reminded everyone by adding and by that he ended the meeting.

* * *

It was early morning and the sun started to rise as Tecna took the sight in; an old office building where the trix and their army was hiding was surrounded by three groups, one from the backside and two from each side of the front. Tecna and Timmy had hacked in to the surveillance cameras and had vision from inside the building, so they could guide them around from the ship. Unfortunately the surveillance cameras where only in the lobby, and in the hallways in the building.

"The bears can you hear me?" Timmy said into the microphone testing if the others could hear them in their earpieces. The bears were Sky, Flora, Nabu and Stella and along with them some soldiers from Solaria and Andros plus a few soldiers from Magix that they could trust, all about 20 men just like the other groups.

"We hear you loud and clear Timmy. "Sky reported back.

"The cheetahs, do you hear me." Tecna sat down and said, waiting for either, Layla, Musa or Brandon to respond back. Timmy and Tecna both held their breath in fear something might have happened to them already.

"Yes we hear you Tecna." Layla said a couple of minutes after.

"What took you so long to report back?" Timmy asked relieved.

"The earpieces we have keeps falling out." Brandon complained and Tecna relaxed a little.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, just try not to lose them." Tecna told him and even though she couldn't see them she was sure Brandon was rolling his eyes of her, he was just eager to get going. "The hippos can you hear me?" She asked moving on to the last team.

"Yes we can." Bloom said who was in group with Helia and Riven.

"Good, in five minute we storm the building so everyone get in position." She announced and leaned back in her chair, while going over everything in her head to make sure she didn't miss anything. A part of her wanted to be down there with them but she knew she could do more good from the ship then from the ground. But it however didn't change that she were nervous about how this was going to go down.

"It is going to be fine." Timmy said and reached out and squeezed her left hand to calm her down a little. He could see she was nervous and to be honest he was too, and he was sure many of the men on the ground were even more nervous. But he had confident in everyone that where down there where more capable of doing this and if someone got hurt they had two medical crew, standing by if it was necessary. Which later on turned out to be more than necessary.

* * *

The bears made their way down to the basement; there were no surveillance cameras so they had to be careful, they didn't know what might be lurking down there. Sky opened the door and turned on the light, they waited to see if anything happened- nothing happened. Sky made a sign to the others to go ahead, just as the last person entered the room the door shut behind them and they heard a ground shocking roar.

They turned around to see one of the ghastliest 'things' they had ever seen; it was a monster made by some kind of black slimy material. The monster didn't really have a face maybe that was what made it so ghastly; a pair of red eyes and a big hole was what the face consisted of. But the odor from the monster was the worst; it wouldn't have surprised Flora if she passed out.

Some of the men started to open fire against the monster but the bullets were just being shot back at them, Stella and Flora tried with their magic but it only seem to have a little effect on it. The monster roared once again, they seemed to only have made it mad.

"Timmy you could have warned us about this." Nabu said and let go off the button on his earpieces. The basement seemed to be used for putting furniture away and not just only office of the furniture, also pieces of metal and wood was down there.

"Bears what is going on, why can we hear shots being fired?" They heard Timmy ask in their earpieces.

"There is a monster down here." Sky said and dunked as the monster threw a chair his way.

"Yes a really ugly one, it could use a makeover." Stella added, very disgusted by the monster.

"We need to take this monster down fast." Nabu yelled as he took cover behind an old couch since the monster kept throwing things at them.

"Luxurious Ivy." Flora cast a spell that released a thick green vines around the monster. "It won't hold it down for long."

"I will take care of this, Solarian Sun Beam. " with the monster held down, Stella got a chance to use her spell, a steady beam of light went towards the monster and it started to slowly melting. That was when Timmy talked to them again.

"Darcy and some men are making their way down to the basement, you have to get ready for them and take cover." There wasn't enough furniture for all of them to take cover behind, so Sky and some others leaned up against the wall. It didn't take long before the door opened and soldiers were storming in, and a fight started almost immediately but Darcy didn't come in too like they expected.

"Timmy where is Darcy?" Sky asked as he was forced further back the room by his opponent, so now he was right next, to what was left of the monster. Sky blocked his opponent with his own sword when Timmy answered.

"She ran when she found out you were there, we are trying to track her location now." Sky was too busy with listening to Timmy and blocking his opponent's attacks, that he didn't noticed the monster resurrected itself before it was too late. The monster's big slimy hand closed around his leg and swung him around and threw him into the wall.

"Sky!" Flora yelled and ran over to Sky, who was unconscious now. Flora didn't know if he was seriously hurt but she knew he needed to get checked out, so she wasted no time and got in contact with Timmy. "Timmy Sky got thrown into a wall by the monster."

"I thought you took care of it before. How bad is it?"

"We did but it resurrected, I don't think it is too bad I can't see anything wrong with him but he could have a concussion or have internal bleedings." Flora took her eyes off sky and looked over at Nabu and Stella who were fighting the monster as she took care of Sky.

"I understand, a medical crew is on their way."

* * *

In the meanwhile the hippos was busy fighting for their lives, Helia had lost his sword and was now ducking to avoided getting hit by the sharp blade of his opponent. He know he had to find a weapon or ells it might be his last moment on this earth, and this wasn't the way he wanted to go by the hand of some big gorilla who also smelled really bad. The guy stumbled but got up quickly again "Get ready to meet your maker." The big guy roared and Helia thought he had taken his last breath until he heard.

"Helia here!" Helia looked to his right where Riven from the other side of the room picked up a sword and threw it to him. Helia managed to grab the sword by its handle just in time to block his opponent's attack. He knocked the opponent sword out of his hand and then used his own sword's handle to knock him out.

"Thanks, do you know where Bloom is?" He yelled to Riven as a new guy came running towards him with murder in his eyes. This guy was the complete opposite of the guy he had just knocked out; this one was very thin with long orange hair and he smelled like strawberries, which he thought was weird.

"Last I saw her, she went after Icy." Riven yelled back, while blocking his opponent's sword. But a heartfelt scream made everyone stop for a minute to figure where the scream came from. Helia and Riven recognized the scream as Bloom's; both of them quickly knocked their opponents out and ran to where they thought the scream came from. And when they reached it they found Bloom lying on the ground and she was clearly in pain.

"What happened?" Helia asked as they got down to her and saw at her left side where she was holding her hand, were blood trying to escape her body. She grinded her teeth and tried to get up to a sitting position which her managed to.

"Icy happened; she made small bits of ice and one hit me. It is not too bad but it hurt like hell." Bloom answered and looked around the room after Icy. "And now she is gone I have to find her before she meets up with her sisters."

"You are not capable of fighting right now; we have to get you out of here." Riven said while looking out through the doorway to make sure somebody didn't came snaking up behind them, while they weren't looking.

"No." Bloom said desperate, she wanted to fight even though she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Riven is right." Helia agreed and took his hand up to his earpiece." Tecna are you there?"

"Yes I'm here but we still don't have a visual at where you are, so you have to tell me what is going on." Tecna answered back right away, ready to help.

"Bloom is hurt, we think she might need medical care. "

"Okay I will send the medical crew back into you."

"What do you mean back in, who ells is hurt?" Riven asked, a little angry they haven't heard anything about it.

"Sky was hurt; he is back at the ship with us again. Don't worry it is nothing serious he just needs to rest for a bit, the medical crew are on their way to you." Tecna explained and now Bloom was ready to get out of here, so she could check on Sky and see him for herself.

"Tell them to hurry; I want to see Sky as soon as possible." She told Tecna.

"I know Bloom that was why we didn't tell any of you, because you needed to stay focused."

* * *

"I can't do it." One of the soldiers name Nate said and continue to breathe loudly and heavily. Layla, Musa and two soldiers was hiding so they could ambush Stormy when she was forced to retreat to the back room. Which she would have to do soon since Brandon and the other men were doing pretty good out there.

"Nate you need to stop breathing like this or ells it isn't going to work. I know there is no one to kiss you but still try at least." The other solder named Mickey said to Nate and that confused the girls a little.

"I can't help it, it happens every time I get nervous." Layla rolled her eyes of Nate.

"Mickey you come with me; we will hide behind the desk over there and if Stormy finds you before she on the spot, we will attack from behind." Layla said and Musa nodded as she stayed behind with Nate. Musa and Nate were hiding behind some boxes with paper work.

"What do you normally do when you have to be silent on a mission?" Musa asked desperate to get him to stop breathing like that.

"I never get to go on missions where I have to be quite because of this happens every time. The only thing that works is if somebody kisses me, I know it sounds lame but it is something psychological." As soon as Musa heard this she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek because she was so desperate for him to stop and she was sure he wasn't lying." What the.."

"Did it work?" She asked to be sure and he nodded "Good just don't go getting any ideas, I have a boyfriend." She said even though that wasn't technically true, she just didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Not long after that Stormy walked into the room with two men, she almost immediately went to the spot, and they set the plan in to action. They jumped out from their hiding, Mickey and Nate took care of the men while Layla and Musa went after Stormy. They attacked her but she jumped to the side just in time, so she didn't get hit.

"Do you two pathetic ferries really think you can take me down?" Stormy laughed a dry and cold laughter that only made them want to take her down even more.

"Just give up now Stormy, power of sound." Musa said and she unleashed a sonic wave toward Stormy while Layla also sent an attack against her.

"Morphix Attack "Layla said and a great blast of morphix flew toward her with Musa's sonic wave right next to it. But again Stormy was too quick for them and she put up a shield that absorbed the attack.

"Never." She said and smirked and before they knew it she yelled" Twister Fury." And from the palms of her hands she created a strong gust of wind that knocked everyone in the room out. Layla flew into the boxes and lost consciousness for a moment, by the time she came to herself it was too late Stormy was gone and so was the two men that had come with her. She looked around for Musa and spotted her over by the desk.

"Musa." she said as she crawled over to her friend in hope that she might wake up, by the mention of her name but she didn't. As she got closer she noticed a pool of blood by her head and she right away knew this wasn't good. Brandon in that moment stepped into the room, and he looked around the room and his eyes landed on them.

"What happened?" he asked and got down beside Layla to check on Musa while Layla explained what happened.

"Where is everyone ells?" Layla asked as noticed there was no sound of people fighting.

"We are done here; they are out trying to help the others." Brandon answered and took his hand op to his earpiece and said to Timmy." Musa is down too, she needs to get checked out."

"What? who is down too?" Layla asked confused she hadn't heard anything because she had lost her earpiece. Timmy had informed them about Sky and Bloom and Brandon now told her everything Timmy had told him while Timmy made sure that there came somebody to pick up Musa too.

* * *

**I hope this update was soon enough for you, thanks for the reviews. I'm not good with battle/fight scenes, so sorry if it was a bit boring to you. I'm probably working on the next chapter as you are reading this, so hopefully it will be up by the same time next week. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	18. the battle part 2

They ran to lobby to see the trix preforming a spell together and the Layla, Flora and Stella knew by the size and looks of the massive energy ball, they were making it wasn't good." Tecna do you have visual over this." Layla asked while they looked spellbound at the trix.

"Yes I do, let me work my magic from here then I can tell you what they are doing." Tecna said determined

"You better hurry up that thing is grown bigger by the minute." Stella reminded her but Tecna wasn't long about figuring it out.

"The big energy ball feeds on your negative energy and not just yours also everyone in the building." They all looked at each other to see if the other had any kind of clue, how to stop this when Flora came up with something.

"Okay the opposite of hate and negativity is love and positivity, so we have to destroy the energy ball with that. We just need to figure out a way to do that." Flora explained.

"If we get everyone to think about love and be positive, we can channel those feelings and use them on them against the energy ball." Layla suggested

"Did you hear that Tec?" Stella asked optimistic about this plan.

"Yes Timmy is informing people as we speak, you guys can start now." Tecna informed them and the girls took each other's hand and started to look into themselves. They had to let go of their feelings towards the trix even though it was hard. But as soon as they let go and channeled the others feelings, they were overwhelmed by the warm bubbly irresistible feeling of love and positivity.

"Yes I feel it now!" Stella said ecstatic and took it all in.

"I have never felt anything like it; it is like all my emotions is running high but still I'm in complete inner peace." Flora said trying to describe what she was feeling at the moment, and Layla nodded and said.

"Yes I feel it too, are you guys ready to go." The other nodded; they were ready to use Convergence.

"Convergence!" A bright light came streaming out from their torso and hit the massive energy ball. As soon as it hit it the trix who they were in trouble, they could feel the energy ball weaken by the second

"No! sisters concentrate, we can't let them weaken us." Icy hissed through her teeth with venom at her sisters, she wouldn't give up now she had come too far for that.

"Just concentrate about what you are doing." Darcy snapped back at her sister.

"Shut up both of you." Stormy said and as soon as she said that they lost concentration, and that had big consequences for them. The energy ball grown too wreaks and exploded which caused the trix to fall down and lose consciousness on the spot. But unfortunately the same happened to everyone ells in the building.

* * *

"We did it" Tecna announced as the first on the ship and everyone burst out in cheers, hugging and congratulated each other for their good work. Tecna's adrenaline was running high and she jumped up from the chair and hugged Timmy, who had done the same.

"Yes we did, it is finally over." He said and looked into her eyes and Tecna who for once in her life wasn't thinking about something, kissed him. His face turned bright red and he was taken a bit by surprise.

"I wanted to do that since yesterday." She admitted and grinned at his completely surprised facial expression.

"So you understood what I was trying to say?" He said finally getting over the surprise and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes of course I did." Timmy and Tecna didn't get to say anything more to each other, because Rick started to talk.

"Okay list up people, this is not over we need to get everybody out there and the trix sent to jail so let go. " Rick said and everyone did as they were told.

"I'm will stand here and call for reinforcement; you can go with the others." Tecna nodded and Timmy went with the others to find his friends. A few moments later he was standing over an unconscious Icy, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully and hadn't a moment ago tried to destroy everything. What had made her end up like that? Where had it gone wrong for her? Had she had turned into this evil person or was she just born that way?

Could someone really be born evil or was it once up bring that shapes you into to good or evil. There were a lot of studies on the subject but no definitive conclusion, because there wasn't enough prove to prove what was false or true. he had gone through the material last week. He was trying to understand the trix but he just couldn't and maybe he never would be able to understand, because he couldn't understand that they could do what they did to the girls and not be sorry. Or at least be a little bit remorseful.

He watched as some paramedics got her up on a stretcher, and led her out of the building. She was going to get locked up for a very long time but he was sure, if she ever got out she and her sisters would take their revenge on them. The trix had been full of hate before but after today now it was on a whole other level, that he knew for a fact. The trix was never going to let this go, and he actually felt a little sorry for them.

"That was the last one of them." Rick said next to him

"Where are they going to go?"

"To another hospital then the one we are taking your friends to."

"And what happens from there on?"

"Then the law takes care of the rest, you can all go back to your lives now. You all did a pretty good job today; if any of you are interested I'm sure I can find something for you to help protect Magix again." Rick said and Timmy knew right away he wasn't interested. Okay it had been a little fun and exciting planning the whole thing and monitoring it from the ship, almost like some spy movie but once was enough for him.

"No thanks I want to go back to my job, but I'll be sure to tell the others."

"Shame Magix could really use you."

* * *

Layla woke up as the first. She looked around and realized she was on board on the ship again. She quickly got up from the stretcher and decided to find Nabu, she need to see him and to know for herself that he was fine. Just as she was about to walk around to find him Tecna showed up and gave her a small and relief smile." I see you are up already the medical crew said you need to rest, so you need to get back to bed and rest." She said firmly and led her back to the stretcher which she called bed.

"But I need to see Nabu." Layla protested and her friend nodded understanding.

"I know, he is over there with the others." Tecna pointed to the other side, where there where a lot of people on stretchers and then continued to explain what was going on right now "We are on the way to the hospital so you guys can get checked out, just to be safe."

"Can't I just sit by him until we get there?" She tried making a compromise with Tecna and it was working.

"Okay but if anyone asked I didn't let you." Tecna knew she was going to do it no matter what as soon as she walked out of there, so it didn't matter what she said. As Tecna walked out again Layla went over to the others to find Nabu and between Helia and a guy she recognized as Mickey, she found him. She took his hand and looked down at him as she looked at him breathing in a slow and stable rhythm.

It was over now the trix couldn't hurt them anymore, they could let all the hurt and pain bee in the past and live their normal lives again but was normal enough for her now? Even though she didn't want to admit it, when she looked passed all the bad things it really had been an adventure for her. She had learned a lot about herself and her relationship with Nabu, plus she now knew she could handle a lot more then she thought she could. It had been kind of exciting the whole being on the run and the "us against the world" attitude that came with it, wasn't bad either.

While she had been thinking, Nabu had woken up "Where am I?" he asked and made her snap out of her thoughts.

"You are on the ship; we are on our way to the hospital."

"Are everyone okay?" he asked and sat up to look around. Everything was kind of a blur to him; the last thing he remembered was fighting with some guy after Layla, Stella and Flora had left them to find the trix. The mention of the hospital definitely made him nervous, had anyone ells gotten hurt?

"Everyone is fine; it is just to be safe." She repeated what Tecna had told her and she could see Nabu relaxed immediately

"So everything is over."

"Yes everything is over; we did it we won over the trix."

"We did it." As the words rolled off his tongue, he still couldn't believe them. He was sure Layla was telling him the truth but after so long time with trying, it was hard to believe that it was finally over.

"Yes we did it." She took his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

"Sky can you hear me?" he opened as eyes to see Bloom's beautiful eyes looking down on him. He had no idea of where he was or how he had gotten there but if Bloom where there things couldn't be so bad.

"Bloom?" Sky asked confused and got up in a sitting position; he looked around to see where he were but he didn't recognized anything but Bloom.

"Shhh you have to take it easy, you are at the hospital."

"Why?" He asked and as he looked down at himself he got a shock when he saw his left leg was wrapped in cast.

"Your leg is broken, don't you remember what happened?" She asked a bit surprised, the doctors didn't say anything about memory lost.

"No not really, why are you in a hospital gown." Only noticing that now, that Bloom was in a hospital gown and he also thought she looked a little pale. He couldn't remember anything after they entered the basement.

"It is nothing the doctors just had to sew me back up again, after one of Icy's attacks hit me. I'm fine I promise and I just needed to make sure you where okay." She was just happy he was okay, he had gotten really lucky was what the doctors had told her and she couldn't agree more. She then realized she hadn't told him the good news yet. " It is over Flora, Layla and Stella managed to knock the trix out, we did it."

"That is great news where are the others now?" Well it wasn't great news that Bloom had been hurt but he believed her when she said she was fine.

"Everyone except for Timmy and Tecna got immediately to the hospital to because they were knocked out, they are all fine they just need to stay in bed for a while. Timmy and Tecna is going around checking on everyone to tell them what has happen." She explained to him what she had been told by Timmy and Tecna, who had just arrived at the hospital. Sky, Bloom and Musa had all been transported to the hospital right away, after the medical crew got them out of the building.

"Did they get the trix?"

"Yes they did."

"Yes! we should go celebrate as soon as we get out of here."

"I promise we will , but only if you get some rest now." Bloom said caring yet strictly.

"Only if you do too." She might be feeling fine but he had a feeling that Bloom probably wasn't suppose to be here. And he was right she wasn't supposed to be there in fact the doctor had told she should avoid sitting up for the next few days. She was differently in pain right now but it was worth it to sit here with Sky.

"Deal." She smiled.

* * *

Stella got up from her bed as soon as the doctor and Tecna left; she was going to look for Brandon. If they really thought she was going to wait till tomorrow for her to see her Schnookums, they had another thing coming. Princess Stella of Solaria was a force not to be reckoned with, not today of all days. She had taken down the trix and she was sure she could take care of anyone who got in the way of her finding Brandon.

But before she could take another step away from the bed, Brandon walked into the room wearing a hospital gown. "I was just on my way to find you." She said as she met him half way and put her arms around him.

"I would have com sooner but my mother called and she kept asking questions. How are you?" He asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm little tired and in need of some new clothes." She emphasized. And he knew she was more than fine, since she could complain about the gown.

"Well we can take care of it tomorrow, when we are released from here."

"Sounds good but how did your mother know where you were?"

"The hospital has called our emergency contacts." He answered a little confused that she didn't know that already.

"But if they contacted mine it would be my mother and my father and I haven't heard from them." She explained and got out of his embrace. That wasn't right she knew her father wouldn't not have called to check on her for himself. Just as she finished that thought, in through the door came the people she had just talked about.

"Stella honey, you are up." Luna cried and pulled her daughter into a hug." I came as soon as I could, are you okay do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine the doctor said that I just need to rest and stay in bed." She assured her and her mother let go of her so she could hug her father. The next few minutes went by with Stella assuring her parents she was fine and her catching up with things going on at home. King Radius could see that Stella and his ex-wife needed to talked so he decided to go with Brandon.

"Brandon can you show me where the doctor are, I have some questions." Radius asked Brandon and Stella knew right away what he was up to.

"Sure." Brandon said and followed him out the room.

"You should get back to bed." Her mother said and led her back to the bed.

"Mom I'm sorry about the last time I spoke to you." She said after taking a deep breath, she needed to get this over with because she couldn't keep avoiding it. If her mother was going to be upset or yell at her, she wanted to get it over with.

"Don't be, you needed to get those things out." Luna said dismissive and sat down on the bed beside her.

"But I don't remember what I said." She explained and Luna looked confused at her.

"I don't understand?"

"I had a few drinks when I called you and some more after that." she said a little embarrassed and Luna understood. Yes Stella had been a little wild as a teenager but she had never been caught by her mother doing anything she wasn't supposed to, like sneaking out.

"Well you didn't say much just that you missed me and you didn't like Rico." Even though her mother tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, Stella could hear the sadness in her voice. She didn't want her to feel bad, she just wanted to her to see things from her side.

"Look it is not that I don't like him, it is just that from my point of view he was the one that took you away from me and dad. I know you don't love dad anymore but it kind of felt like when you left him, you left me too." Her mother looked at her a little shock before saying.

"We need to get one thing clear I love your father, I'm not in love with him but I love him, after all he gave me the greatest gift of all- you. Oh I never meant for you to feel that way; the separation from your father was hard and when I met Rico I found someone who understood what I was going through." For the first time in her life she saw her mother as not just her mother but also as a person who had hopes and dreams that had been shattered.

"Can we talk about something ells?" She asked a little uncomfortable now; she really didn't want to talk about this right now. The Rico talk could wait for another time; right now she wanted to enjoy having her mother to herself.

"Of course we can, how about you tell me about Brandon?"

* * *

"Dad?" Musa said and her father got up from his chair and sat down beside her on her bed. Musa had been out for a pretty long time; she only remember talking to the doctor about what happened and what happen to the others before she went back to sleep. Seeing her father brought up a lot of emotions in her, she could really use a hug from him right about now but before she could say anything her dad started talking.

"I know you probably don't want to see me but you are my daughter, and when my daughter gets rushed to the hospital you bet I'm going to be there till she wakes up. So yell at me all you want it is just going to be a waste of breath, because I'm not leaving till I know for sure you are ready to go home again. Hate me all you want, but this has to end sooner or later." She wasn't surprise by how forward her dad was because that was just the way he always had been.

"I was just going to ask if I could get a hug." She said and his whole face expressions soften, by her words.

"Always." He smiled and gave her a long hug." I missed you."

"I know, I have missed you too." She said and leaned back into the bed." I was going to call you after I read your letter, I'm sorry "

"I know Timmy told me, it is all in the past now let's just focus on the present." He cut her off and she smiled.

"Sounds good." The next hour went with her catching up on what her father had been up to and answering questions about the whole the trix thing. It was nice talking to her dad again she had really missed that; after all she had been close with him before but the music thing always torn them apart.

"I think I will leave you now." Her dad said and got over to the door.

"I thought you weren't leaving me till I was out of the hospital." She said with a dry laughter, she didn't mind him leaving.

"I'm not but that young man out there has been walking in and out his own room to check on you, even though his doctor keeps dragging him into bed again. I think he is even more worried than me." Musa looked out of the small window out to the hallway and saw Riven standing outside it. Her dad was already halfway out the door and nodded to Riven to go in. Riven obeyed and closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Good, my father has just left me an alone with someone from the opposite sex for the first time, since he found me and Demon making out in the living room." Musa said as Riven made his way over to her bed.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked

"Don't know, but in case you were wondering that was how Demon got his nickname as my father chased him out of the house."

"Good to know."

"The doctor told you to stay in bed, you shouldn't be here." She told him when he reached the bed. She already knew he wasn't going to listen to her and a part of her didn't mind that since she wanted him to stay with her, at least for a little while.

"You know I'm not good with authority beside…"he lifted up in the covers and she scooted over so there was room for him too." They just said stay in bed not which one." He smirked that stupid smirk of his, clearly thinking he had out smarted the doctor.

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head at him to show her disapproval, but it got ruined by the smile on her face,

"Yes, that was what you said last night."

"You know you never told me what you want." She said serious, she really needed to know where this thing between them where going.

"I don't want you kissing soldiers in battle." He had heard about the whole kissing one of the soldiers to keep him quiet, from the guy he sheared his hospital room with. And to be honest it was probably a good thing, the guy wasn't actually Nate.

"Oh you heard about that, well I had to keep him quiet somehow."

"He could be dying I don't care, I don't like my girlfriend kissing anybody ells but me."

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now."

"Well given you told Nate you had a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure that makes you my girlfriend since you apparently had "the talk" without me being present." Musa turned bright red in embarrassment; she couldn't believe he found out about that. Riven however couldn't help but enjoy it a little bit and said cocky. "let's just see if you can handle me."

"I think so, if not you can just sleep on the floor again." She said playful and happy but still little embarrassed.

* * *

"We did it." Flora said ecstatic, the adrenaline was still pumping through her body with the feeling of victory. This was a high she wasn't getting down from any time soon, and why would she want that she was feeling great.

"Yes we did it." Helia said just as ecstatic, now all the hiding was over they could go back to their normal lives. He pulled her into a hug and stood there for a while with her in his arms, today he could have lost her but luckily he didn't. No one had gotten serious hurt and soon they would be able to get out of here, things couldn't have gotten better.

"I want to get out of this hospital as soon as possible." She said as she pulled back and looked around the room, she had been asking one of the nurses to check on the others and everyone was fine nothing serious.

"I know, but first there is someone who wants to see you." Helia said and smiled.

"Who?"

"Your parents and little sister is on their way to see you."

"Really?" She asked happy, it had been so long since she had seen or heard from her family that she hardly could believe it.

"Yes really, the hiding is over we can go back to our lives again."

"It has been so long that I almost can't believe it."

"I know it almost seem like some story and not our lives, first the cars get stolen but there is nothing was stolen from them when we find them again. Then you girls get kidnaped in the middle of a birthday party at a hotel." He started going over what they had been through.

"Then we get held captured for weeks but before we finally escaped, but that wasn't easy neither with corrupt policeman shooting at us. And when we finally escape we had to go into hiding for a little over a week."

"And then we had the final battle, were we won." He finished and silence fell over them, as memories from the past few weeks flew through their minds. They really had been through a lot and now they were over the finish line.

"If our lives are like a Story, does that mean we are going to live happily ever after also?" Flora asked him deep in thought and looked very serious for a moment, He couldn't help but chuckle a little at her question.

"I think so but I was counting on it any way."

* * *

**Like promised here is it, hope you liked it. Only one left to go and it will be up by the same time next week. Please review, I love to hear what you think of it :)**


	19. the end

**I'm so sorry but my internet connection has been out for five days. So I couldn't update, I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

"I would like to say something." Sky said from his chair and everyone turned their attention to him. About an hour ago everyone had gotten released from the hospital and had head down to the café, where Helia told his friends about Flora for the first time. Helia squeezed Flora's hand as they all turned their heads towards Sky." I think we should give ourselves a hand. Not many people could go through what we have gone through and come out of it stronger then ever." Everyone nodded around the table in agreement.

"I also think we should treat ourselves with a shopping spree, get some new clothes, shoes… oh and also some new purses too. It is of course the only right way to celebrate." Stella added, drifting off thinking about all the things she could buy on her shopping spree.

"Be honest Stella, you are going on a shopping spree no matter what." Layla said and Stella just smiled.

"You right." She answered shameless and the others laughed at her.

"No matter how we choose to celebrate, I think the most important thing is that we all are together. If we can make it through this we can make it through anything, cheers everyone." Sky lifted his glass and everyone joined him.

"Cheers." The next few minutes flew by with laughter and joy. Helia got up and got in line to buy another cop of hot chocolate when Flora came up to him smiling like a little sun, he hadn't seen her this happy for a long time and it warmed his heart.

"And to believe I once thought this would never be possible." Flora said looking over at their friends, while he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" He asked a little confused to what she was referring to.

"This! Our friends getting along having a good time together. "He looked over at the table and he could see what she meant; Stella was sitting on Brandon's lap with her arms around his neck, while she was telling Sky and Bloom about something he couldn't hear from where he was. Nabu who was holding hands with Layla were in what seemed like a deep conversation with Musa Riven and of course Layla also. Tecna and Timmy were sitting close together, while Tecna showed him something on her phone.

"I know what you mean; we have come a long way since our first dinner together."

**"**The trix has brought us closer to together."

"I think if you tell them that, they would be even angrier."

"You are probably right about that." He looked down at her as she spoke, but he wasn't listening to what she was saying anymore. Because he was deep in thoughts, thinking about how things right now were perfect. He had ten great friends he trusted with his life, friends like that didn't grow on trees and then there was Flora.

She was the thing he most treasured in his life, he didn't know if it was destiny that he had met her or just some very lucky coincidence. No matter what it were he couldn't be more thankful for it, he really loved her and he knew that she felt the same way about him. He knew that this was just the beginning of something wonderful and he couldn't wait to see what came next for them.

**Seven years later **

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Helia kissed Flora while family and friends started to cheer, finally had they gotten each other after two failed attempts. The first time around they had everything ready and the week before the wedding Flora's mother got cancer and Flora wanted to wait. Two years after that Flora's mother were cancer free and they started planning again but then Helia got offed to travel two years with some of the best artist in the world. He of course couldn't say no and asked Flora to join him, she did and they had sat the wedding plans on standby again.

Now a year after traveling they were marrying in the same spot they first met, in the woods. Helia and Flora grinned as they made their way down the red carpet and into the car waiting for them. Brandon stood a moment and looked after the car as it made its way to the reception, time went by so fast it only felt like yesterday him and Stella got married. It had only taken Brandon a year after the battle before he proposed to Stella and not long after that they had a magnificent the wedding.

"Brandon can you hold him for a minute?" Stella asked him and brought him back to the present. He turned around to face her and saw she was handing him Nathaniel. He smiled and took their one year old son from her as they made their way to their car, where the chauffeur was waiting for them. Nathaniel was the whole family's pride and joy, Brandon and Stella loved their little son and so did both set of grandparents. He secured Nathaniel to his car seat and then got in the car himself with Stella.

"I can't believe Flora and Helia are the last ones of all of us to get married." Brandon said to his wife and Stella smiled to him.

"I know, I always thought Musa and Riven was going to be the last ones." She said while pulling down in her skirt a little as she looked back at the day she had spent with her friends. Everyone was busy with their lives so it was nice getting together again; Flora of course had looked gorgeous in the wedding dress she herself designed and Nathaniel had been very quiet under the ceremony. Stella owned her own designer line of clothes and shoes which was going pretty well, but was on leave after having her son and didn't quite know yet been she was ready to return.

"It is not the first time we are wrong, we also thought Bloom and Sky were going to have a child before us." Bloom and Sky had become a real power couple with Bloom being the crown princess of Domino and Sky being the king of Eraklyon. They had gotten married a few weeks after Brandon and Stella got engaged, both were pretty happy with the way things were. Though they had been trying to have a kid for about two years now, but they wasn't in a hurry so they just took things as they came.

"True. Anyway the nanny is waiting for us when we arrive to take Nathaniel, so we can enjoy the rest of the wedding." She reminded him excited about this; it was their first time out with their friends without the Baby.

"Sounds great." He said smiling, she made it sound like it was no big deal now but he knew as soon as it came to actually doing it wasn't going to be. Stella used at least half an hour dropping their son off with the nanny or with anybody ells, there was just a few things she had to tell the person before she handed him over. He really didn't mind, he actually thought it was adorable.

He just felt lucky to have her by his side. Of course there had been times were it had been hard like when Stella first started her line and he had to go away to Eraklyon to help Sky with something. When he had gotten back home he wanted to surprise her and came home early only to find Stella sitting and having dinner with some guy she hadn't told him about. Now he wasn't the jealous type but the whole thing felt fishy to him, if it was nothing why didn't she tell him about it.

And when Stella didn't come up with an answer for why, Brandon decided to stay with his mother and father for the time being. He hadn't want to talk to her the two first day because he was trying to clear his head, but the third day his mother had forced him to hear her out. Turns out the guy were a party planer she was using to plan Brandon's surprised birthday party, which was why she couldn't tell him why. After she had told him that he felt really stupid and apologized to her, and they went back home together.

His life with Stella wasn't perfect but it was pretty close to, and he knew he would never regret saying 'I do' to her. Because without Stella there were no the rest of his life, she were his life.

* * *

Meanwhile Bloom and Sky was already at the reception having a good time. They snuck out on one of the balcony to enjoy the view and get some alone time, which they hadn't had much of lately. "So is this the last wedding we are going to go to, for a long time?" Sky asked hopeful, they had been to so many weddings lately he could barely keep up with them all. Helia and Flora's was one of the few he had actually been looking forward to.

"No we still have my sister's but then we are done." Bloom said sympathetic, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Daphne seems happy with Jeff." He knew Bloom didn't really care for Jeff but Daphne seemed to be head over heels for him and as long as she was happy, Bloom was going to accept him.

"Yes that is all that matters." Other than her dislike for her sister's future husband, Bloom's personal and family life had really come together and she was happy as could be. Her and Sky was living on Eraklyon since they had decided to live their end till Bloom had to take over the throne of Domino, and then they would divide their time between the two kingdoms. But that wasn't going to happen in the nearest future which she was grateful for since they had been pretty busy ever since Sky four years ago had become king.

"Are you two enjoying yourself?" Bloom and Sky turned their heads towards the double doors, to be presently surprise to see Timmy and Tecna.

"Yes we are." Sky answered as Tecna and Timmy walked up next to them.

"How is the house hunting going?" Bloom asked, remembering Tecna mentioned they were looking for a house last time they talked.

"Not very well, all the houses we have looked at are … unusual." Tecna said, thinking about all the houses they had looked at.

"To say the least. What happened to normal family homes where there is a garden with grass and maybe a terrace, and not a swimming pool with a jungle around it? "Timmy complained referring to the last house they saw, and Bloom and Sky chuckled. Tecna and Timmy had decided to tie the knot about three years ago. It had seemed to be the next logical step to them, after moving in together. Now they felt like they had out grown their little two bedroom apartment. But Timmy hadn't thought it was going to be this hard or complicated, finding a house they both liked.

"Guess that means, you are staying in your apartment a little longer." Bloom stated the obvious and both Tecna and Timmy nodded.

"What did you think of the ceremony?" Tecna asked. Of course though Flora and Helia's wedding was a happy occasion but with them being the last ones of the close group of friends that also meant they there were no more weddings that insured them to see each other about once a year. Of course they saw each other more than once a year but the weddings had also served as a certain kind of insurance that they were going to see each other.

"It was beautiful, especially the vows." There hadn't been an eye dry after Helia had finished his vows. If you had doubted Helia loved Flora before and his motives for marrying her, you wouldn't anymore after hearing him speak and seeing the way he looked at her.

"Yes Helia sure do have a way with words." Timmy agreed.

"We should probably get back to the party." Sky said and they walked back into the party to find their table with the others.

* * *

"Where is Meredith?" Musa asked Layla and Nabu as they sat down at the table with her. Layla smiled exhausted to her and said.

"She is with the Nanny at the hotel sleeping." Layla and Nabu had gotten married shortly after the battle, two years later little Meredith came into the picture. Meredith was now four and quite a handful at times, and not to mention she was spoiled by her parents and their friends. Layla had been busy with taking care of Meredith and being queen, her father decided he wanted to retired and enjoy the time he had left.

"Don't get me wrong a love my daughter the way she are, but she never seem to stop being full of energy. Isn't there some sort of pill that can slow her down a little or possibly make her tired?" Nabu asked in a joking manner.

"I'm sure there is but I think it is probably illegal to give kids that kind of pills, because you can't handle a four year old." Riven answered him and sat down beside Musa.

"Oh you think it is funny now, just wait till it is your turn."

"That is not going to happen any time soon." Musa said, waving her hands in front of her. Her and Riven's relationship had been rocky and a lot of that had to do with their line of work. Musa's band was doing very well and had hat a few hits on the charts; Musa was living her dream going on tours with the guys while Riven was in the army. After the battle Riven had decided that he wanted to join the army it hadn't been easy at first but he had in proved himself and took now orders without a problem. But with Musa on tour and him living on base, they didn't get to spend much time together but they had made it work after they got married since Musa now could live with him on base.

"What is not going to happen any time soon?" Bloom asked as she and Sky joined the table with Tecna and Timmy right behind them.

"Musa and me having children." Riven explained to them, they had just gotten married a little over two years ago and that hadn't exactly been planned. They had fought a lot at the moment and when he got deployed again things had exploded. Musa felt like he was leaving her and she was scared to death she wasn't going to see him again and Riven did not like her being on tour with five men while he was away, especially when he found out Hunter would be joining them. When Riven stated that fact to her, she had been furious and hurt that he didn't trust her while he was away.

He defended himself with lot of a girlfriends get lonely while their boyfriends was deployed out and only the wife was the most faithful in that situation. Musa then said sarcastically so I have to marry you before you trust me? And he answered in all seriousness it would make him feel a lot better knowing she was his wife, so they should do it. Musa of course got offended and denied talking to him the rest of the day, after she had stormed out on him. He then knew he had screwed up big time.

So the morning after Riven was outside her apartment door with an 'I'm sorry' sign and she couldn't help but forgive him and just as she had said I forgive you, Riven turned the sign around. Now there stood will you marry me, and that came as a surprise to her since she was sure he didn't really mean what he said yesterday. But regardless that was how they two weeks before he got deployed again got married, it had surprised all of their friends a little and everyone had want to make sure they did it for the right reasons. Yes they still fought from time to time about things but as Musa one time said, you are the only one I want to fight with for the rest of my life, and Riven couldn't agree more.

"Wise." Timmy acknowledged.

"So is everyone having fun?" Everyone turned to their right to see Flora and Helia smiling to their friends.

"Yes we are." Brandon said as he and Stella joined everyone at the table as the last ones." How about you two?"

"Yes we are." Helia answered still standing up because they had to mingle with all of the other guess too, so they couldn't talk for long.

"Especially since all the planning is over, I don't think I couldn't stand a week more of planning." Flora added; she had been so stressed these last couple of weeks. She was really relived that it was over now but it had definitely been worth it.

"Well you really did a good job." Stella complemented her and Flora looked at Helia and smiled dreamy at him.

"Thank you, but all that really matters is that I finally got Helia."

"Now all we have to do is live happily ever after." Helia said and kissed his new bride while their friends made whistling sounds, and made comments like 'get a room' and 'save some for the honeymoon'. Helia and Flora parted and giggled at their friends. Yes everything was going good for everyone now they just needed to live happily ever after and to think all of this started with a summerfling.

* * *

**I know it is a little nonrealistic that they all get marry, but it is my story and I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thanks for sticking through all of this with me. Through all the miss spellings and capitalization errors, not to mentioned the delay in the updates. I hope you will read another one of my stories another time or follow when I decide to write a new one.**

**Please review, tell me what you think about the story overall and maybe what you would had liked to seen more off. Once again I'm grateful to all of you who took time to review and it means a lot to me. I can clearly remember that day, the end of summer when the first line came to me and before I knew it I had wrote the whole first chapter. **

**Till next time.**

**Make up your mind :)**


End file.
